


Erericyclopedia

by AriaMori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Art, Art Exhibition, Artists, Autumn, Bath, Beaches, Beanie - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bugs & Insects, Butterfly, Butts, Café, Candy Crush, Cats, Caught in the Act, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cliffhangers, Coats, Cockblocking, Coffee, Cologne, Condoms, Confessions, Cosplay, Costumes, Crossdressing, Cute, Dictionary, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, Doctor/Patient, Dogs, Ereri Week 2015, Family, Family Drama, Fellatio, Fifty Shades of Grey, Final Year, Fireflies, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gaming, German Shepherd, Glasses, Graduation, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Jeans, Kinky, Kissing, Kouhai Notice Me, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marshmallows, Massage, Masturbation, Merry Christmas, Middle School, Midnight, Milady - Freeform, Mild Smut, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Movie Night, Mumbling, Mystique - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Nail Biting, New Year's Eve, New Years, No Lube, Nurses, Other, PSP, Paris (City), Partner Betrayal, Partnership, Pet, Pet Names, Pickup Lines, Pining, Popcorn, Post-Graduation, Project, Projects, Public Display of Affection, Regret, Riverbank, Rivers, Running Away, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Security Guard, Shared Rooms, Shower Sex, Smut, Starbucks, Staring, Stickers, Storm - Freeform, Stress, Stressed, Summer, Summer Festival, Sweaters, Sweet, Tacos, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Pocky Game, Thighs, Tight Pants, Tinder, Trip - Freeform, UNCLE - Freeform, Undercut, University, Waiters & Waitresses, Winter, Wishing Star, Young Love, apron sex, argument, artist, back scrubing, black - Freeform, coffee milk, combat boots, daddy - Freeform, dull, emerald - Freeform, failure - Freeform, forgetful, getaway, gold - Freeform, hoho, kingdom hearts - Freeform, marshmallow challenge, midnight adventure, midnight bath, mommy, moustache, nephew, nose, paint, proposal, puppy, raw dick, ring, scarf, scottish fold, scrunchy, short-sightedness, sprained ankle, summer job, supervisors, thigh highs, turtle neck, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 67,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaMori/pseuds/AriaMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indulge yourself in the everyday life of Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day everyone! Thanks for giving this fic a chance! This fic is totally filled with randomness and loads of fluff (I promise) that makes you cringe in a good way. I will update this every week, provided that reality doesn't slap me straight in the face! Enjoy!

A pair of orbs of ocean blue and green immediately open. It blinked a few times before a yell could be heard. “LEVI! IT’S 8.45AM AND YOUR CLASS AND MINE ARE STARTING IN 15 MINUTES!!!” A mop of brown hair frantically rolled out of bed – literally – and fell to the floor with a loud bump before he scrambled to his feet to rummage through his wardrobe in search of something decent to wear for his class at 9AM.

  


“Oh my god, Eren you brat, can you be any louder?” Said Levi as he groaned and scratched his raven black hair, and laid still for a few seconds before he too jumped up and looked at the clock on the night stand with wide steel grey eyes. “Fuck! Eren! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?! I have an important presentation in the first class!” Levi quickly jumped out of bed and raced to get ready in approximately 5 minutes before they are officially late.

  


“I have an art test in the first class! You should have woke me up earlier instead!” Eren screamed from the toilet with toothpaste suds dripping down his chin, but he caught it in time and rinsed his mouth before trying to tame down his crazy mob of brown hair.

  


“Your puny test isn’t as important as my presentation about some shitty human behavior!” Levi yelled as he tried to fit into his black slacks that he ironed nicely the night before.

  


“Well, if someone wasn’t so horny, we wouldn’t have needed to rush like now!” Eren retorted back as he ran back into the room to grab his phone on the night stand.

  


“If someone wasn’t so- ah who am I kidding, we should just fucking go now instead of continuing this pointless argument.” Levi sighed as he grabbed an apple from a metal basket on the kitchen counter and tossed one to Eren before he slipped into his shiny black dress shoes and unlocked the main door.

  


“10 minutes! You think we can make it?” Eren asked as he took a bite on the apple.

  


“We moved near to the university in case of emergency like this, brat.” Levi smirked as he sprinted down the stairs and towards the direction of Trost University.

  


“Cheater! You had a head start!” Eren pouted as he quickly locked the door and sprinted after Levi.

  
**  


“See you later, Levi.” Eren huffed as he placed a kiss on a tinted cheek of Levi’s before shining a bright grin.

  


“You too, brat. It’s your turn to make dinner today.” Levi smirked as he walked briskly to his class.

  


“What should I cook today?” Eren mumbled as he walked to his class too.

  
**  


_Eren Jaeger, Year 1._ Eren scribbled his initials on the test paper that he managed to get when he reached his class and started doing the questions that were on the piece of paper.

  


“Good morning everyone, my name is Levi Ackerman, Year 3 this year and before we start on the presentation, let me introduce the topics that I will cover today.” Levi presented as he stood tall in front of the class, although he’s just 5 foot 2 inches, but he didn't let it affect him one bit.

  


In the life of the 21 year-old Eren Jaeger and the 23 year-old Levi Ackerman, life could not get any more interesting than this.

  



	2. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think my nose is big?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 1 just got done early, so I decided to post it now instead of next week! Enjoy!

If Eren and Levi have something that they both love, is gaming, especially playing MMORPG. If you don’t know what MMORPG is, it stands for ‘Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game’. And their current favorite one is called ‘Maplestory’. It’s a game whereby you can choose a job among a list of them and just practically fight monsters and do party quests, and try to get as high level as you can possibly go. The current maximized level is 250 and no one has actually reached there yet. If there is, he’s nuts.

  


Eren and Levi thought that it was a boring game, but it was quite fun if they played it together, so they continued. Their current level was 190 for Eren and 196 for Levi.

  


Both of them were sitting in the living room, on the sofa, their laptops placed on their laps, playing Maplestory. As they were bossing halfway, Levi suddenly spoke up, “Eren,”

  


“Hm?”

  


“Do you think my nose is big?”

  


A moment of silence went by.

  


“Eren, I’m asking you a question.”

  


“I heard it, but don’t you think it’s a little bad time to ask that while we are _bossing_?” Eren frowned as his character just got cursed and a small ‘fuck’ was heard.

  


“Come on, just answer me.” Levi chuckled as he uttered an ‘amateur’ when Eren got cursed once again.

  


“Levi.” Eren warned him as he started pressing all of his skills at once.

  


“Eren, come on, multitask a little. Is my nose big?” Levi asked again as he looked at Eren.

  


“Ah fuck, I died.” Eren groaned as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa, causing his glasses to slip down a little.

  


“Can you answer me now?” Levi smirked as he continued fighting the big boss.

  


Eren stared at Levi for a good 30 seconds before he jumped onto him and gave him a big kiss on the nose. “Nah, I think it’s fun sized.” Eren chuckled as he adjusted his glasses before teleporting his character into the nearest town.

  


A faint pink dusted lightly on Levi’s cheek before he uttered, “You fucking made me die in the game…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do leave suggestions and I might just use them for the story! ^^ Next update will be on Saturday!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Mumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me.” Levi pressed on as he hovered over Eren’s head from the back of the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited chapter 2 is finally here! Enjoy!

Levi hasn’t noticed it, but he tends to mumble every time he does something, be it studying, cleaning, cooking, bathing or peeing. Hell, he even mumbles when he brushes his teeth! Levi doesn’t notice it, but it doesn’t mean Eren doesn’t. Eren would be doing his homework and a minute later, a string of mumbling could be heard. Eren knew it wasn’t him because his mother hated it and would scold him whenever he does it in the past. So you could say he learnt his lesson to never mumble to himself again.

  


Eren looked over his shoulder and Levi would be there, sitting on a wooden chair in front the wooden square coffee table that’s placed just outside of the kitchen, mumbling to himself. “Fuck humans, why do they have so much problems. Can’t they solve it themselves? Why must psychologists do all their shitty work for them…” and the mumbling never stopped.

  


Eren stopped doing his homework and turned to lean against his chin on the back of the sofa with his arms crossed under his chin to look at the mumbling Levi. People would find it irritating, but Eren thinks that a mumbling Levi seems adorable.

  


Levi was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t even notice that Eren was staring at him, until he heard a cough that he finally stopped what he was doing and looked up. “What the hell are you doing, brat?” Levi raised an eyebrow and pushed up his black rimmed glasses up as he looked at a smiling Eren.

  


“Nothing.” Eren chuckled as he turned around and continued doing his homework – sketches and more sketches of whatever catches his attention, which is currently Levi. Scratch that, Levi _always_ catches his attention. His whole sketchpad is filled with Levi in different positions – sitting, eating, sleeping, gaming, brushing his teeth (he looks cute when brushing), cooking and more. Eren could never get tired of him. Hell, he would never get tired of Levi.

  


Levi frowned as he placed his pen down and walked over to the sofa. “Tell me.” Levi pressed on as he hovered over Eren’s head from the back of the sofa.

  


“It’s nothing to worry about. Go back to doing your research. Your report dues in a few days’ time right?” Eren smiled as he looked up.

  


Levi’s expression softened a little, but the frown is still there. “Don’t order me around, you brat. You’re still 100 years too early to be bossing me around.” Levi replied and placed a quick kiss on Eren’s lips before walking back to the coffee table. Let’s not forget about the mumbling. Yeap, he even mumbles while walking back to his work place.

  


_Adorable, but I can’t tell him that or he will totally stop mumbling because “adorable doesn’t suit his style”._ Eren grinned and adjusted his brown rimmed glasses that slipped down when Levi slightly bumped against it before continuing his sketch of Levi holding onto the rim of the teacup while reading through his research on his laptop.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The fic has over 100 hits and is still ongoing!! Till next Saturday!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Notice me Kouhai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hm, after this boss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another Saturday, another chapter!

Whenever Eren is not sketching or painting, he would be playing Maplestory. Next to loving to draw, he loves to game, like a lot. He could game the whole day and not get up to eat or pee. He is that passionate about gaming (which Levi calls it shitty passion).

  


Other than not eating or peeing for the whole day, he would also ignore Levi for the whole day, to which it irritates Levi to no end. Levi would be standing next to him naked and still won’t get any response from Eren. _That shitty brat._

  


In order to get his attention, Levi would do everything. He would hug Eren from behind, but it would just get returned with Eren yelling at him to “get off because it’s hot as hell and he’s distracting him”. That didn’t work, but Levi didn’t give up. 

  


Next, he would try to bribe Eren with food, but Eren would just quickly take a bite out of it and continue with his gaming. Levi frowned.

  


Next, he tried lying down beside Eren’s laptop, which is on Eren’s lap and looked up at him with the ‘give-me-attention-now-or-so-help-me’ look. Still, no response from Eren. His eyes are practically glued to the laptop screen. Levi frowns and tries nuzzling his head against Eren’s stomach, which only result in getting a light smack on his head. “Get off Levi, your hair is ticklish and your head is giving me difficulty in pressing the arrow keys.” Eren laughed as he lightly shove Levi’s head away from his lap and continues his whatever game. Levi could care less on what game he’s playing, his current goal is to grab Eren’s attention.

  


“Come on, stop playing the game and let’s go for a walk.” Levi suggested as he switched his position into a sitting one and faced Eren.

  


“Hm, after this boss…” Eren absently mumbled as he continued pressing the keys on his laptop.

  


“That’s what you said whenever I suggest something.” Levi frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

  


“I promise that it’s the last time.” Eren smiled without taking his eyes off the screen.

  


Levi frowned even more and stood up to walk away with a faint ‘whatever’.

  
**  


Eren shuts down his laptop and raised his arms over his head to stretch, resulting a satisfying pop of his back. He looked around the house – the kitchen was pitch black, so he assumed that it must be night already (no shit, Eren), but no Levi in sight. He placed his laptop on the glass table in front of the sofa before standing up and walking towards their room. He took a look at the clock on the wall above the television. It read “2.20AM”. _I played that long?_ Eren thought and continued walking to the room.

  


He opened the door and it revealed a pitch black room. He could faintly make out the wardrobe to the left and the bed in front of the only window in the room with a faint bump on it. Eren smiled as he took off his glasses and placed them on the night stand before climbing onto the bed and hugged Levi from the back. “Fuck off, brat. I’m trying to sleep.”

  


“You don’t sound asleep to me. Have you been waiting for me?” Eren grinned as he nuzzled against Levi’s neck and took in his scent – the scent of soap, he must have just gotten out of the bath not long ago.

  


“Why don’t you just continue gaming till morning, then I can be _asleep_.” Levi elbowed Eren.

  


“Come on, stop sulking. I’m sorry?” Eren apologized as he placed a light kiss on Levi’s neck. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

  


Silence lingered before the bed rustled as Levi turned to look at Eren. “Anything?”

  


“Anything.”

  


“Then go and take a shower, you reek.”

  


“Gasp! I do not! For your info, I smell fabulous.” Eren gasped as he placed his hand on his heart to feign hurt.

  


“Fabulous my ass, now go shower before I ban you from standing near me from now on.” Levi warned as he kicked Eren out of bed, literally.

  


“Meanie.” Eren pouted as he got up to go take a shower as Levi instructed.

  


“Tell me something I don’t know, brat.” Levi smirked as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulder.

  


“So, if I take a shower, can we have sex tonight?”

  


“No, I’m still mad at you for ignoring me the whole day. Now go before I kick you out of this house.” Levi turned and faced his back to Eren.

  


Eren groaned as he shuffled to the bathroom.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be next week! Have a great week! Till next time!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Happy Birthday (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bath, dinner or me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated Happy Birthday to the one and only Eren Jaeger! I wanted to post this on the day of this birthday (March 30), but the chapter wasn't ready on that day :(  
> Anyway, another week, another chapter! Enjoy!

“Levi! I’m home!” Eren called out the moment he entered the dark apartment. _‘Levi has not returned? I thought he went ahead of me?’_ Eren thought as he took out his shoes and placed them neatly at the side – Levi hates it when he throws them around messily. Learnt his lesson with a smack at the back of his head and a kick on the stomach – left a clear reminder for Eren.

  


After placing his shoes neatly at the side, he walked deeper into the apartment – towards the living room – and saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. Before he could turn towards the kitchen direction, he was slammed up against the wall and his lips were invaded by another’s. It took a total of 5 seconds for Eren to realise that it was Levi and he gladly kissed back. Levi gave Eren’s lips a little nibble before pulling back and looking up into the pool of ocean blue eyes. “Happy Birthday, brat.”

  


“Oh? Is it that time of the year again?” Eren chuckled as he hugged Levi’s waist and pulled him closer. “Thanks.”

  


“So,” Levi started.

  


“So?” Eren repeated.

  


“Bath, dinner or me?” Levi raised a thin eyebrow as he tried to keep his face poker, but failed when Eren could see a faint smirk.

  


“Oh I don’t know… A bath sounds good…” Eren trailed away as he grinned.

  


Levi frowned. “Are you serious brat?”

  


“Can’t you take a joke? Of course I’ll choose you, since it’s my birthday and all.” Eren laughed as he wriggled his eyebrows.

  


“Ugh, you and your perverted eyebrows should stop.” Levi smirked as he playfully slapped Eren’s face away before walking towards the bedroom. “So, bedroom, living room or the hallway?” Of course, Levi was kidding about the last part, but not Eren.

  


“We can do it in the hallway?” Eren asked eagerly.

  


“Stop being disgusting you dipshit.” Levi rolled his eyes as he walked towards the bedroom, with a swing of his hips that Eren did not miss.

  
**  


Sweat covered both body and moans bouncing off the walls. Fringe stuck against foreheads, but somehow it seemed to be a sexy thing to Eren. Who doesn't think so when Levi’s fringe are sticking onto his forehead from the sweat with steel grey irises fully blown and full of lust? Definitely a _‘hell no!’_ from Eren.

  


“Don’t… Tighten, brat.” Levi groaned as he gave a hard thrust which left Eren yelping.

  


“I- _Ahn!_ I can’t help it if you’re doing it _that_ hard! _Nn!_ ” Eren moaned as he tightened his grip on the pillow he was currently laying on. Levi’s grip on Eren’s hip tightened when Eren squeezed hard around Levi again.

  


“You brat! Don’t blame me if this ends earlier than you expected.” Levi growled as he moved faster.

  


Eren chanted Levi’s name like a prayer with every thrust Levi gave. “Levi! I-I-I can’t! I’m comi- _Ahn!_ I’m coming!” Eren screamed, which definitely would’ve woken up all the neighbours, as Levi continuously kept thrusting against the spot and soon Eren’s lower stomach was painted with his own cum.

  


Levi gave a few more thrusts before he groaned Eren’s name and reached his orgasm too. Levi pulled out and disposed the condom before getting up. Eren loosened his grip on the pillow as he slowly came down from his high. Soon, Levi came back with a damp cloth and wiped Eren’s abdomen with it before gently pulling Eren up by his arm. “Come on, I’ve already filled the tub with warm water. I’m not going to sleep with you who smells like sex and sweat.”

  


“But _Levi!_ I’m tired and sore.” Eren whined as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck.

  


Levi huffed as he carried Eren, who had both his legs wrapped around Levi’s waist, into the bathroom and gently lowered him into the tub before climbing into the tub too. He sat behind Eren and Eren immediately laid against his chest. Levi heaved a sigh of relief before combing Eren’s hair back with his hand, which returned with a hum of satisfaction from Eren. “How’s your ass?”

  


“A little sore, but it’s manageable.” Eren replied as he gave a tired smile.

  


Levi hummed as he smirked. “Eren,”

  


“Hm?”

  


“Happy Birthday.”

  


Eren chuckled. “Didn’t you already wish me a Happy Birthday?”

  


“Shut up and let me spoil you a little, brat.” Levi clicked his tongue against his teeth as he hugged the birthday boy from the back, earning a light laughter from him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurhur... This is my very first time writing smut, so please forgive me if it's not that good/short. Comment below on how I did!  
> I post a smut for every 5 chapters and I name it 'Smut 5'! So, do look forward to the next smut chapter (10)!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Fifty shades of Ereri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi, I’m not into BDSM.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter!

“Are you serious, Eren? You chose _that_ for Movie Friday?” Levi scowled as he eyed the DVD that Eren was holding onto.

  


“Come on, it wouldn’t be _that_ bad, right?” Eren smiled sheepishly as he placed the DVD in the player and turned off the lights before sitting beside Levi with a bowl of popcorn in between them.

  


“Why bother turning off the light, it’s not as if we are watching a horror movie.” Levi muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest with a big frown on his face.

  


“It sets the mood! Come on, stop sulking. Jean said that ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ wasn’t that bad, I mean, how bad could it be?” Eren chuckled as he popped a popcorn into his mouth.

  
**  


_“There are a few items I need. To start with, I’d like some cable ties,”_

  


“Hmm… Cable ties.” Levi smirked.

  


Eren immediately turned to Levi with a poker face. “Levi. Don’t.”

  


“Sounds… Exciting.” Levi teased and Eren immediately groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

  


“Oh? Masking tape and rope, not a bad choice.” Levi teased even more as he raised an eyebrow.

  


“Levi, I’m not into BDSM.”

  


Levi only replied with a hum.

  
**  


_“Oh, fuck the paper works,” Christian Grey growled and lunged at Anastasia Steele, pushing her against the wall of the elevator._

  


“Sexy.” Levi commented with a poker face.

  


“That, I have to admit. That’s one hell of a sexy kiss.” Eren gaped as he stared shamelessly at the television.

  


After a moment of just staring at the two kissing in the television, Eren spoke up, “Can we try that in the elevator too?”

  


Levi rolled his eyes and immediately kissed Eren like how Christian Grey kissed Anastasia Steele in the elevator; the only difference was that they were on the couch instead. “Satisfied?” Levi smirked as he went back to sitting down in his place on the couch with Eren still shocked from the feverish kiss.

  


“Very much.” Eren gulped as he sat back up and hugged the bowl of popcorn, suddenly losing the urge to stuff popcorn into his mouth.

  
**  


“Anal f-f-fisting…?” Eren stuttered as his neck and cheeks started to turn into _fifty shades of red_ (no pun intended).

  


“We could try if you want to.” Levi replied with a poker face.

  


Eren slowly turned to look at Levi and gaped. “This is _my_ anus we are talking about. OF COURSE IT’S A NO!”

  


“I was hoping you would've said yes.” Levi snorted as he planted a kiss on Eren’s temple, playfulness colouring his words.

  


“My anus…” Eren muttered as he leaned against Levi and Levi can’t help but to silently laugh at him. _He’s just too fun to tease._

  


_“Vibrators, okay. Dildos, fine. Butt plugs, nope.” Anastasia listed as she looked at Christian._

  


“Not a bad idea…” Levi muttered.

  


“What idea?” Eren asked as he looked up.

  


“Butt plugs.”

  


A moment of silent. “Levi, this is not funny. I’m not sacrificing my ass for your… weird hobbies.”

  
**  


“I take back my words – we should've not watched FSOG at all.” Eren groaned as he planted his face into the couch pillow while Levi stood up to turn off the television.

  


“It wasn't that bad. I gained a lot of _ideas._ ” Levi commented.

  


“Levi, _please,_ for the last time, I’m not into BDSM.” Eren voiced out, his words muffled by the pillow.

  


Levi walked towards Eren and sat down. He kissed the top of Eren’s head and snorted, “I was just kidding. Our normal sex life is enough for me. Besides, if I’d start BDSM right now and have you run away like Anastasia, I rather we don’t start it at all.”

  


“Really?”

  


Levi hummed in reply. “Now come on, let’s go to bed. I’m tired as fuck.” Levi continued as he pulled Eren’s hand and he reluctantly got up, having being too comfortable on the couch. 

  


As they were walking towards the bedroom, Levi voiced out, “Though, the butt plug idea isn't bad.”

  


“LEVI!” Eren groaned so loud that the neighbours would've heard it and let go of Levi’s hand as he angrily stomped into the room with a laughing Levi trailing behind him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week guys!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna go shower real quick.”

“Levi, do you have any homework today?” Eren asked as he placed the potatoes in the basket and walked towards Levi who was busy choosing whether to buy pork or chicken for dinner tonight.

  


“Not really. Why? Damn, I can’t decide which meat to buy.” Levi frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows and thought harder.

  


“Let’s game tonight!” Eren chuckled and grabbed the packet of chicken and placed it in the basket before leaving Levi behind.

  
**  


“Levi! Stop standing there and help me kill the boss!” Eren shouted as he furiously clicked on the keyboard. They have been fighting the same boss for 30 minutes straight and the health bar of the boss was only halved.

  


“Calm your ass down, I’m buffing up my skills.” Levi huffed as he quickly clicked all his attacking skills after buffing up.

  


“No! Levi! Quick! Kill it! I’m dying!”

  


“Sit your ass down and enjoy the curse you’ve got while I kill it. Damn impatient brat…”

  


“Yes! We can do this!”

  


“… Brat, can’t you game quietly?” Levi snorted as he continued pressing his skills with ease.

  


“You know you love my voice. I’m just making your love gauge increase.” Eren teased.

  


“Oh shut up.”

  


They continued for another 15 minutes and the health bar of the boss was finally one quarter left. “Levi?”

  


“Hm?”

  


“I’m gonna go shower real quick.”

  


A moment of silence went by.

  


“Levi?”

  


“Are you fucking _kidding_ me? In the middle of bossing?! Are you trying to add more work to my already full shoulders?!”

  


“Come on, the health bar is only a quarter left. You can do it! I’ll make my character stand at the side, so it won’t get killed. Okay bye! Shower time!” Eren blurted out everything in one breath before he sprinted to the bathroom and it closed with a click. Soon, the shower was running and a faint singing was heard. Eren could never shower in peace, he has to sing to his heart’s content. _Brat._

  


“Always… Always leaving me in the game alone to shower, and in the middle of bossing… Can’t he shower _after_ bossing? Besides, the health bar is only a quarter left, it would only take another 15 minutes. Why can’t he sit his ass down for 15 minutes? Because of him, I have to kill it for 30 minutes when there’s only ONE person killing it. Damn brat, wait till he comes out…” Levi mumbled as he furiously tapped on his keyboard with loud tapping rhythm echoing in the living room.

  


30 minutes passed and finally the shower was turned off and after 5 more minutes, Eren emerged from the bathroom. “So, did you kill it?” Eren asked as he wiped his mop of brown hair with his towel and sat down beside Levi on the floor in front of the glass table.

  


“… I died when its health was like one over infinity.” Levi exaggerated as he leaned his head back on the sofa and groaned. “We were at it for almost 1 hour, but I DIED. Just great, and SOMEONE just have to leave to shower in the middle of it.”

  


“I can’t help it if I feel dirty. You hate it when I’m dirty.” Eren chuckled.

  


“… Shut up…”

  


“Why didn’t you use my character to fight it when you died? My laptop is just beside you.” Eren tilted his head a little, causing his fringe to brush his eyes a little, as he thought about it.

  


“You died when you left 1 minute after.” Levi explained as he brushed Eren’s fringe away from his eyes and Eren smiled.

  


But his smile quickly faded when Levi’s sentence sunk it. “Wait what? I died just after 1 minute?! I was standing at the most safest spot! How could I die?”

  


“I kinda stood near you and the boss attacked with a laser beam, which kinda hit you too?” Levi shrugged.

  


“Levi…” Eren groaned as he leaned his head back on the sofa like what Levi did.

  


“Come on, I died too. It’s fair, for someone who left in the middle.”

  


Eren groaned, “I didn’t leave on purpose. I’m sorry?” And he gave the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

  


Levi looked at him and his expression softened a little as he scooted closer. “Spoilt brat.”

  


“ _Your_ spoilt brat.” Eren grinned as Levi kissed the tip of his nose. “What’s with you and kissing my nose?” Eren laughed.

  


“No reason.” Levi smirked as he planted more kisses on Eren’s nose.

  


“Stop! It tickles!”

  


“Hmm… Nope.”

  


“Meanie.”

  


“ _Your_ meanie.” Levi laughed lowly as he rubbed Eren’s hair with his towel. “Come on, let’s go to bed. We have classes tomorrow.”

  


“Do you think we could try to defeat the boss again tomorrow?” Eren asked as Levi entwined both their hands and led them to the room.

  


“We could have defeated it today if you didn't get up and go take a shower, brat.”

  


“Come on, drop it already. I said I was sorry.” Eren pouted.

  


“I’ll forgive you if you promise to clean the bathroom for 1 week.”

  


“Deal!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week guys!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Bath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “THE _GRINCH_ NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter!

If Eren doesn't take a shower in the middle of gaming, he takes it before sleeping. Since there’s no urgency, he would usually be in the bathroom for as long as _two_ hours. God knows what he’s doing in there. _‘Probably masturbating to his heart’s content’_ is what Levi would usually say teasingly.

  


The shower would run for two hours, his singing will be ongoing for two hours – all for Levi to listen as he waited for him in bed.

  


Levi would roll on the bed, read a few pages of his favorite book and check his message inbox for messages – which were always from Hanji, freaking four-eyes, as Levi would grumble when he sees a new message from her. Sometimes he would walk out into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and when he comes back, Eren is still in the bathroom singing. Ever since Eren watched a certain Disney movie – Frozen – which he forced Levi to watch too, he’s been obsessed with the song called ‘Let it Go’ from the movie.

  


“Let it go! LET IT GO! Can’t hold it back anymore!”

  


Levi’s fucking himself if he says that the song didn't annoy him to no end. Who wouldn't when your other half practically sings his lungs off every _single_ day to the same song?

  


“Shut up, brat. Could you shower any SLOWER?” Levi shouted as he banged once on the bathroom door.

  


There was a moment of silence and Levi did a victory dance, but it was soon interrupted with an even louder singing. “DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!” Did Levi ever told you that Eren is a big fan of Disney movies? Now you know.

  


“NO. STOP WASTING OUR FUCKING WATER!” Levi shouted back as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the door, thinking that Eren would come out any minute now.

  


“THE _GRINCH_ NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!!!”

  


Levi’s eye twitched at the nickname that Eren gave him and he walked away with a huff.

  
**  


Exactly 2 hours and 13 minutes later, the bathroom door clicked open and Eren walked out with a victory smile plastered on his face as he walked into their room, to find Levi leaning on his elbow on the bed and laying sideways, glaring daggers at Eren who gulped loudly. “Do you wanna build a snowman…?” Eren smiled sheepishly.

  


“Do you wanna build a fucking house of your own?” Levi countered back as he scowled.

  


“I’ll gladly build one if you are willing to stay in it with me.” Eren grinned.

  


“By then my dick would've wrinkled and died of old age, brat.” Levi huffed as he laid down on his pillow and turned his back towards Eren.

  


“Nah, it’ll still be fun sized, and I’ll still love it, like how I love you.” Eren chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on Levi’s cheek and got up to go dry his hair before sleeping.

  


“… Cheeky brat.” Levi mumbled as a faint pink dusted lightly against his pale cheek.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next Saturday(GMT+8)! Do remember to leave comments if you have any question or something, and I'll reply ASAP!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Bath part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you always take midnight showers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This is 1 day late because it totally slipped my mind! (Life of a gamer Haha.. ha.) Anyway, another day, another chapter!

Eren is not the only one who has weird shower patterns.

  


Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Eren would wake up to an empty bed and the shower in the bathroom would be running. He would wake up and walk to the bathroom door and knock on it. “Levi, are you in there?”

  


The only reply would be a grunt.

  


Levi loves to take midnight showers as the water would be the coldest of the day and Levi loves it.

  


Eren doesn't mind it, but he can’t help but ask, “Levi,”

  


Levi replies with a hum as he looked away from his laptop.

  


“Why do you always take midnight showers?”

  


“Why do you take a shit every day?” Levi teased as he rolled his eyes.

  


“That’s not answering my question!” Eren pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he let out a huff.

  


“Well, one reason is because _someone_ always hogs the bathroom for at least two hours. Secondly, the water is cold, so it kind of refreshes my body and I’ll sleep better.” Levi explained as he continued typing his whatever human brain report.

  


“Hmm… Maybe I should try it too…” Eren mumbled as he bit the end of his pencil that he’s been holding onto.

  


“Please don’t take away my peace and quiet time. You already hogged two hours of my time.” Levi grumbled.

  


“I can always shower with you. That way we can save water and I can try out the ‘Midnight Shower’.” Eren grinned as he pushed up his glasses.

  


Levi stopped typing for a few seconds before he resumed. “Stop tempting me, brat.” Levi smirked. Eren could have sworn he saw Levi blushing a little and he couldn't help but blush a little himself at the thought of showering with Levi in the middle of the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week guys (GMT+8)!  
> Cheers!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Back scrubing (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s shower together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the long awaited chapter is here, and it's yet again SMUT5! No comments on the summary :--)

“What the fuck happened?” Levi asked in disbelief as he widened his eyes.

  


“Well, here’s the funny thing. Marco kind of tripped while holding onto a tin of paint and I was kind of standing in front of him. That explains why the back of my head and my back are covered in blue paint. Some of the paint went into my shirt too so it’s kind of gross.” Eren explained as he let out a huff.

  


“How are we even going to wash the paint off of your shirt…?” Levi mumbled as he looked at Eren’s blue back.

  


“Well, I could always use this shirt when I’m painting at home or something. We’ll figure it out. Come on, let’s go! I really need a good shower and a scrub!” Eren laughed as he held Levi’s hand in his and walked in their apartment’s direction.

  
**  


“Let’s shower together.” Levi suggested.

  


“Wha- Why?!” Eren asked as his cheeks turn slightly pink.

  


“Is your hand that long to scrub your own back? I’ll help you with it.”

  


“W-Well, if you want to…” Eren mumbled as he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Levi did the same and they both entered the bathroom.

  


They hung their clothes on the hanger and started stripping down of their day clothes. “Your back’s a disaster.” Levi commented as he looked at Eren’s back.

  


“What can I say? The life of an artist I guess.” Eren chuckled as he turned on the shower.

  


Eren stood under the warm water and he immediately relaxed. Nothing feels good than a good shower after a busy day. Suddenly, Eren felt something soft on his back and he turned his head to look back, only to be greeted by a wet Levi – figuratively – with a yellow sponge in his hand. His hair was sleeked back by the water and right now, he looked sexy. Eren’s heartbeat quickened a beat as he gulped and looked back to the front. “The paint is stubborn. This might take a while, Eren.”

  


“E-Erm, okay then.” Eren mentally smacked himself. Why was he getting all nervous? It’s not like it’s his first time seeing Levi naked or sexy or both at the same time. At the same time, the sponge on his back was slowly, but surely, going downwards to his butt. Eren unintentionally let out a small moan, but quickly covered his mouth to prevent more from spilling out.

  


“Oh? What’s wrong Eren?” Levi teased as he rubbed Eren’s butt with the sponge in a circular motion, causing another moan to be echoed in the bathroom.

  


“L-Levi, I think I can m-manage to clean m-myself- Ahn!” Eren moaned as he leaned against the tiled walls to steady himself.

  


“I think someone is being a _horny_ little brat.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear as he slowly moved the sponge to the front, towards the already hardened dick. “You’re already _this_ hard.”

  


“ _Hn! Ah!_ ” Eren moaned into his arm as beads of pre-cum started forming on the head of his hardened dick. “Levi, let go…! _Mn! Levi!_ ”

  


“If I let you go now, you might slip and fall, Eren.” Levi whispered into his ear again as he continued his slow circular movement against Eren’s dick.

  


It felt good. _Too_ good, but the movement was painfully slow and it irritated Eren to no end when his orgasm came and go like the wind. “ _Faster._ Levi, go faster! More…!” Eren panted as he bit his lower lip to suppress the moans. Immediately, Levi’s movement picked up speed. Eren was almost at the top of the world, when suddenly Levi stopped his movement entirely and Eren groaned.

  


“Can’t have you getting all the fun right?” Levi kissed and sucked Eren’s neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. Slowly, Levi snaked his free hand down between Eren’s butt and on his tight entrance. Without waiting for Eren to say anything, he pushed a finger in and Eren let out a muffled moan. “Moan for me Eren. Moan loudly for me.” Levi bit his lips as he pushed in another digit and slowly thrust in and out of the puckered hole.

  


“Faster… More!” Eren moaned wantonly. Levi’s action picked up speed and it sent Eren into a frenzy when his fingers hit a certain gland. “There! Levi there!”

  


“Oh? Such a lustful expression, Eren.” Levi whispered as he continuously thrust both his fingers against his prostate before pulling out his fingers.

  


“ _Ahn!_ Levi, I want…” Eren moaned.

  


“What do you want?” Levi pressed on.

  


“ _Levi!_ ”

  


“I can’t give you anything if you don’t say it properly.” Levi smirked as he lined his hardened dick against Eren’s entrance.

  


“Y-Your dick! I want you!” Eren pleaded as he pushed back.

  


“Gladly.” Levi whispered darkly before pushing his head in slowly, leaving Eren in a moaning mess. When Levi was fully in, he leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder as he panted, “God, you’re tight.”

  


“Isn’t it obvious? We haven’t done it for close to two weeks now. It’s not like my asshole would stay loose for you, Levi.” Eren chuckled as he slowly rocked against Levi, receiving a satisfying grunt from the older man.

  


“That’s not a sexy thing to say during sex, Eren. Though it somehow arouses me thinking that your asshole would stay loose only for me.” Levi smirked as he pulled out and immediately thrust in again.

  


“ _Ah!_ It sounds painful. I would need butt plugs for that, and no I’m not saying that I approve of them.”

  


“Or I could just stay inside you forever.” Levi chuckled darkly.

  


“That’s even more gross thinking that everyone would be staring at us being connected _like this._ Thinking about it makes me soften.” Eren frowned as he looked back at the grinning Levi.

  


“I’ll just have to make it hard again then.” Levi replied with a pump to Eren’s dick and a thrust.

  


“I-If you do this at the same time, I-I’ll come soon…!” Eren panted.

  


Levi stroked faster and his thrusts were harder and faster. “Come for me, Eren.” Levi grunted.

  


With Levi whispering into his sensitive ears, Eren came without any complain, painting the tiled wall white with his cum. Not far behind, Levi came after a few more thrusts.

  


Eren slumped against the wall as Levi slowly pulled out, causing Eren to shiver from the friction cause by it. “This is not what I planned on how to spend my evening.” Eren whispered, still not moving from the wall.

  


“You seduced me with your lewd body.” Levi replied as he helped Eren away from the wall to wash off the cum that managed to spill over Eren’s stomach.

  


“My body is not _lewd._ ” Eren pouted as he turned around to look at Levi.

  


“It’s so lewd that it makes me want to fuck you up the wall again.” Levi smirked as he rubbed Eren’s body with soap. Levi looked up, only to be greeted by a frowning Eren. “Stop pouting, it’s lewd in a good way.”

  


“So, you’re only interested in my body?”

  


“I admit that your body attracted me first, but the way you act – your behavior –, or how you laugh whenever I do something stupid, or the way your brows furrow when you’re in a deep thinking, or how stupidly cute you are in glasses, or how your ears turn red whenever you lie, or how you kiss me tenderly every morning; I could go on forever, but the thing is, everything about you makes me want to spoil you. I want to shower you with love, but at the same time, devour you. God Eren, you’re my everything and if I hadn't met you that day in middle school, I wouldn't be _this_ happy.” Levi sighed as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, looking at him with as much adoration as he always gave him.

  


Eren stared at Levi wide eyed; cheeks, neck and ears bright red from the big confession that Levi just gave. “E-Erm, god Levi, I don’t know what to say. Nothing can describe how much I love you-”

  


“Just stay by my side and I’m more than content.” Levi interrupted.

  


Eren bit his lips as he held Levi’s face with his hands and gave him the most tendering kiss. “I love you. I love you so much.” Eren said against their lips.

  


“More than anything.” Levi smiled.

  
**  


Omake:

  


“Seriously though, my ears go red when I lie?” Eren asked as he drew circles on Levi’s knee with his index finger. They were currently sitting in the bathtub, soaking themselves in the warm water – Eren leaning against Levi.

  


“Without fail.” Levi hummed back in reply.

  


“Well damn, now I can’t lie anymore.” Eren pursed his lips.

  


“You are cute with red ears…” Levi smirked as Eren pouted at him.

  


“Am not. I’m manly.” Eren muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

  


“Yes yes, my _very manly_ brat.” Levi chuckled as he planted a kiss on Eren’s ears and cheeks.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ended well. Till next Saturday. Cheers!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	11. Nail Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi, for the last time, would you stop biting your nails?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! Enjoy!

“Levi, for the last time, would you stop biting your nails?” Eren huffed as he caught Levi yet again biting his nails.

  


Levi only grunted in reply as he continued biting them.

  


Levi loves everything clean – spotless tabletops, kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom – well, practically the whole house must be spotless, but one bad and unhygienic habit he has is that he loves biting his nails when they are long. _‘They are disgusting when they are long’_ is what he would reply, which would be replied by an angry Eren, “It’s unhygienic Levi, we have a nail cutter for a reason.”

  


“It’s bothersome, brat.” Levi bit down on his thumb as he looked through his notes at the coffee table as usual.

  


With another huff, Eren disappeared into the bedroom and came out few seconds later with a shiny silver nail cutter in his right hand. He walked towards the coffee table and gave Levi’s chair a push, so that he would be facing Eren (well, his crotch). “Give it.” Eren commanded as he put out his hand in front of Levi.

  


Levi looked at his outstretched hand and raised his eyebrow. He looked up slowly at Eren and questioned, “Give what?”

  


“Your _dick,_ ” Eren teased and Levi raised his eyebrow higher as Eren blushed a little before continuing, “Your hand of course. I’ll cut your nails for you.”

  


“Well, aren’t you useful, brat.” Levi smirked as he placed his left hand on Eren’s palm.

  


“I’m your lover, not a useful thing…” Eren mumbled as he knelt down in front of Levi and started clipping from Levi’s thumb.

  


Levi just sat there and stared lovingly at the boy who is willing to even cut his nails for him. _‘Brat.’_

  
**  


“There! All done. Now stop biting them, it’s unhygienic. God, this is like the _millionth_ time I reminded you about that.” Eren grumbled as he stood up with a pop of his kneecaps, but was pulled down by Levi and their lips were connected in a soft kiss; no rushing or need, just a ‘thank-you’ kiss to a lover.

  


“Thanks, _boyfriend._ ” Levi smirked at the now red-faced Eren who quickly hid his face in Levi’s chest, erupting a laugh from him. It never gets old to tease Eren every day.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week guys! Cheers!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	12. Short-sightedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still, without them you are like a blind butt walking aimlessly in the street.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter!

“Levi, don’t walk too fast. I can’t see.” Eren squinted his eyes as he tried to see what the sign was in front not far from them.

Levi stopped and looked at Eren. “Eren, where are your glasses?”

“I left it at home.”

Levi eyed him and Eren looked back.

“What? You know I hate wearing them, they always slip down my nose and dust would always stick to the lenses which leads me to cleaning them every 30 minutes. It’s bothersome Levi; and you know contact lenses irritates my eyes.”

“Still, without them you are like a blind butt walking aimlessly in the street.” Levi frowned.

“Well, at least Levi would lead me, right?” Eren grinned as he linked their hands together and intertwined their fingers.

“I won’t be called your boyfriend if I can’t do a simple job as to lead you in the busy street of Trost.” Levi smirked as he continued walking with Eren smiling beside him, knowing that Levi would keep the blind boy safe.

“Where are we going anyway?” Eren questioned as he looked around, hoping that a miracle would happen and he could see.

“Just be blind for a while more and let me lead you there.” Levi grumbled as he gave Eren’s hand a squeeze.

“Technically, I’m not entirely blind; I could still see a few signs.” Eren bit his lower lip as he squinted his eyes again.

“Stop squinting them, you’re making your eyes even worse than before. Well, if you could see, then what’s that sign one block in front of us?” Levi tested Eren as he pushed his glasses up. Today, he didn’t feel like wearing any contact lenses, so he opted for his glasses, unlike the shitty and stubborn brat.

“Hmmm… I think… it says… ‘KEEP LEFT’?” Eren tilted his head a little as he questioned instead of replying.

“Good guess, but your eye-sight’s as bad as a wrinkled dick. It says ‘BUMP AHEAD’.” Levi sneered as he looked at the pouting Eren.

“A wrinkled dick isn’t that bad. At least you still have a dick even if it’s wrinkled.” Eren frowned as he eyed Levi who was smiling wider. “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking how you’d still like me even when I’m all old and wrinkled.”

“Well of course! Were you doubting me?!” Eren frowned even more as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Stop pouting, I never once doubted you, brat.” Levi smiled as he gave a little kiss on Eren’s hand.

A few passer-by gave them the weird look – there were two men holding hands and kissing each other’s hands. But Eren and Levi didn’t care, plus, with a little of Levi’s glare they would turn away as fast as lightning. They are happy together and a mere stare won’t ruin it.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week! Cheers!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	13. Public Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s just a kiss on the hand, it’s not like we’re having sex in public, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> Firstly, I would like to say many thanks to all my readers! My fic has reached over 1k hits and 78 kudos! That's like WOW for me, so thank you SOOO MUCH! <3  
> Without further ado, I present you.... :--)

“Levi! Stop kissing my hand, we are in public!” Eren whispered as he tried pulling his hand away from Levi’s lips.

  


“It’s just a kiss on the hand, it’s not like we’re having sex in public, brat.” Levi raised an eyebrow as he continued placing kisses on Eren’s hand.

  


“Well, it’s not that I don’t like it, but it’s embarrassing Levi!” Eren pouted as his cheeks were dusted a light pink from the affections he’s been getting from Levi for the past 30 minutes since they were out taking a walk along the streets.

  


Eren doesn’t mind holding hands with Levi in public, but when it comes to hugging, kissing or other couple stuff that couples do, Eren can’t help but get embarrassed about it. People would stare and it would start gossips. Eren didn’t want any commotion to start in the middle of the street. 

  


It happened once when Levi and Eren were on the way home from the supermarket and they were holding hands and laughing like nobody’s business. Then they were stopped by a middle aged couple who yelled at them for _‘being a disgrace to the country’_ and _‘disgusting couple’_ and many more negative stuff about being gay. Eren was on the brink of tears, but Levi just spat a _‘fuck you’_ before pulling him away from them. All the way home, Levi didn’t loosen the grip he had on Eren’s hand and he thanked him for that – the warmth of Levi’s hand calmed him.

  


“…n …en…. Eren!” Eren whipped his head towards Levi’s direction. “Did you hear what I’ve just said?”

  


Eren bit his bottom lip and suppressed a smile before apologizing. “Sorry. My head was up in the clouds.”

  


“More like up your butt…” Levi frowned as he continued, “I was just asking about your sketches.”

  


“You’d finally let me draw nude pictures of you?” Eren asked excitedly.

  


“…No. You see me nude almost every day. Why would you even draw a nude picture of me?” Levi replied as he adjusted his glasses.

  


“Well, one, it lasts. Two, I just want to record your body into my sketchbook. Three, _it lasts._ ”

  


“Or four, you could masturbate with it.” Levi deadpanned.

  


“N-No! Levi!” Eren whined as he lowered his face so that his fringe would cover his embarrassed face.

  


“Admit it, you masturbate while thinking of me being naked.” Levi smirked.

  


“ _Stop it…!_ ” Eren whispered as he covered his face with his free hand.

  


“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week, cheers!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	14. Day 1: Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t hide from me, brat. Not you; not your yearnings for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! As you all know, this week is Ereri Week 2015! I'm thinking of participating in it, but I don't have the time to write a chapter everyday. So I thought 'why not post 1 day every week?'  
> So, here's Day 1: Pining for you guys!  
> Enjoy!

“Oh look Levi!” Eren exclaimed as he fished out something from the box he was currently looking through, “It’s a photo of us during your middle school graduation!”

  


“That’s like… Almost 8 years ago. Ugh, I feel old all of a sudden.” Levi frowned as he placed his cup of tea on the coffee table in front of the living room couch.

  


“You _are_ old.” Eren chuckled as he stared fondly at the old photo, memories slowly flooding into his mind.

  


“You’re still the same brat as last time.” Levi huffed as he looked at other photos that they took during the graduation.

  


“Oh you didn’t even change one bit, Levi. Look, you’re still as short as ever.” Eren teased as he received a mocking slap on the shoulder by the older man.

  


“Well, I wonder who the horny brat was who wanted to flirt with me in every chance he got.” Levi smirked as Eren blushed.

  


“Can’t you forget about that? Oh my god it’s so embarrassing. I can’t believe I actually did that in Middle School.” Eren groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

  


“I must say your way of flirting is one of a kind.” Levi laughed as he recalled how Eren would try to act all cool in front of Levi. He would lean against the wall along the corridor and act all cool when he spotted Levi coming. He even placed love letters on Levi’s desk when he thought nobody was looking.

  


Every day after school, Eren would secretly stalk Levi to the bus stop, thinking that he won’t notice, but Levi actually did. Who could miss that mop of brown hair? Eren would secretly put a packet of Levi’s favourite juice on his desk during lunch, or a flower on his desk every morning with little encouragement notes like _‘Have a nice day!’_ or _‘Turn that frown upside down!’_ Levi tried hard to pretend that he didn’t know who did all these for him, but he already knew it from the beginning. The brat wouldn’t leave his side, even though he would stand far away to look at Levi.

  


Eren wished that he could talk to him normally, but he didn’t know how. He’d only know how to get into fights and cause trouble. So, the least he could do was to be able to see a little curve of the lips whenever Levi discovers the packet of juice and the note every morning.

  


“There’s no note today?” Levi asked all of a sudden when he walked past Eren in the corridors, not stopping to hear his reply for he knew what his reaction would be.

  


Eren was shocked, beyond shocked. _How did he know that it was me? Shit._ But little did Eren know that Levi too took a great interest in the boy and slowly, but surely, had come to like the brat little by little.

  


“It’s funny when you were shocked after discovering that I knew you were the one who placed all the notes and juices on my table.” Levi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck from behind, nuzzling his nose against his neck.

  


“It can’t be helped. I thought I would be safe until you graduate.” Eren huffed as he gently placed the pictures back into the box.

  


“You can’t hide from me, brat. Not you; not your yearnings for me.” Levi smiled as he planted a kiss on Eren’s temple, earning a laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIll next week for Day 2: Summer Job  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	15. Day 2: Summer Job (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “L-Levi! We can’t do it here. I’m at work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Ereri Week!  
> The title is enough said ಠ◡ಠ

“Welcome to the Trost Café-Levi! What’re you doing here?” Eren exclaimed as he perked up in all smiles when he spotted Levi entering the café that he was currently working in.

In order to survive, Levi and Eren took part-time jobs to pay off the rent and buy food for their meals. So far, they were going well, with Eren working in a nearby café called ‘Trost Café’ while Levi works in an old bookstore called ‘The Reads of Freedom’. Since it’s finally summer and they have a break from their university, it means more work for them – a great opportunity to earn more. It was an off day for Levi, so he decided, for the first time, to visit Eren’s work place.

“Just to visit you since I have an off day and all that.” Levi mumbled when he spotted one of the waitresses staring at them and giggling. Oh don’t get him wrong, Levi doesn’t mind other people knowing about his relationship with Eren, but he can’t stand people witnessing him doing something that he doesn’t do on a daily basis. “And I made lunch before coming here.” Levi continued as he raised the paper bag he was carrying on his right hand for Eren to see.

“Oh? It’s rare to see Levi cooking.” Eren laughed when he looked at the frowning Levi, “Come, I’ll show you to your table. My break is in 15 minutes’ time and I’ll bring you into the break room then.”

Levi followed Eren as he guided them into the café and towards an empty table by the window, showing the busy street of Trost. He placed the paper bag on the table as Eren walked away to tend to other customers. Did Levi mentioned that he couldn’t take his eyes away from Eren? I mean, which lover would not appreciate his partner in a waiter’s uniform – a hot waiter. Eren’s usual messy mop of hair was tamed down a little with gel and he was wearing contact lenses, not risking it during work. His uniform hugged his lean body which made him looked tall and smart. Levi would pay to see this every day, not that he doesn’t like the usual Eren; but having a waiter Eren serving him from time to time isn’t that bad. He’d even pay to have sex with Eren in his uniform. Levi nodded his head in approval, glad that he made this trip.

As Levi was replying to a message that the _Shitty four-eyes_ sent, he didn’t see Eren walking towards him until he was standing beside him, overlooking into his cellphone. Levi looked up and met with the pair of ocean blues, “I’m on my break. Come on, let’s go to the break room. I’m the only one having break right now.”

Levi stood up and took the paper bag before following Eren into the back room. It was empty, a simple rectangle coffee table in the middle and 6 chairs around it, surrounded by lockers where the employees kept their belongings. “So, what’s for lunch?” Eren said as he rubbed both his hands together, excited what Levi had prepared for him. Little did he know that Levi had something else in mind.

“The lunch can wait…” Levi mumbled as he crushed his lips against Eren’s earning a moan from the younger man.

“L-Levi! We can’t do it here. I’m at _work!_ ” Eren said between kisses and moans as Levi pinned him against the lockers.

Without replying, Levi broke the kiss and slipped down onto his knees, snaking his hands below Eren’s apron before palming him against his already tightened pants. “Someone’s being exceptionally _horny_ today.” Levi chuckled as he unzipped Eren’s pants.

“B-But Levi! Someone might _come in!_ ” Eren protested as he tried to push away his hands away, but Levi was definitely stronger.

“You said that no one’s having a break now, so we’re safe.” Levi answered. “For now.” He added as he fished out Eren’s hardened dick and his pants and boxers slipped down to his ankles.

“N-N-No penetration!” Eren gave in as he placed both his arms beside him to steady himself against the lockers while Levi busied himself with licking the top of his dick.

“No penetration.” Levi repeated before filling his mouth with Eren’s dick, leaving Eren to moan wantonly. He started at a slow place, much to Eren’s dismay, but he slowly picked up his pace, bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion. Eren had to bite down on his hand to keep the moans in. Levi saw that and he released Eren’s dick with a pop before standing up, not before his knees gave a satisfying ‘pop!’ sound.

“Don’t bite your hand, it’ll bleed seeing as you can’t control your strength.” Levi frowned as he grabbed his hand and pulled away from his mouth.

“B-But I c-can’t help but moan l-loudly.” Eren cried as he was on the brink of crying – tears already welled up in his eyes.

Levi pursed his lips as he thought of ways to help Eren, and an idea came up. Levi smirked and connected their lips in a feverish kiss. “If I kiss you all the way, your moans won’t get out and you don’t have to bite onto your hands.” Levi explained between kisses.

Eren seemed to like the idea – smiling into the kiss and brushing his hand against Levi’s undercut. As they kissed, Levi’s hand found the abandoned dick and grabbed onto it, giving a few testing pumps before starting on his handjob that Eren can’t seem to resist. “Oh? You like it? It’s _throbbing_ so much.” Levi smirked as he moved up and rubbed against the slit with his thumb, sending a shiver down Eren’s spine – in a good way.

“It’s filled with pre-cum now.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ears as he slowly spread the pre-cum all over as a makeshift lube.

“ _Nn!_ Stop describing it!” Eren whined as he grabbed tightly onto Levi shirt, causing wrinkles. Levi was not going to be happy after this. “It feels _weird._ ” Eren continued as he panted, face red from the stimulation Levi gave, eyes fully blown and filled with tears.

“I thought you like it – me _dirty talking._ ” Levi huffed into his ears as he pumped faster, earning more moans to which Eren quickly muffled with kisses to Levi’s lips. Levi smirked into the kiss as he used his free hand to snake down Eren’s spine and onto his butt, giving them a good squeeze.

“ _More…!_ ” Eren moaned between kisses when Levi’s squeezes weren’t enough.

“Being demanding now, aren’t we?” Levi raised an eyebrow as he slid his hand between the butt cheeks and rubbed against the already puckered entrance.

“ _Ah!_ M-More! _Nn!_ ” Eren panted as he unconsciously started moving his hips for more friction.

Just as Levi pressed a finger into him, Eren cried out as he came – painting the floor white. Exhausted, Eren leaned against Levi for support as he tried catching his breath. As he was catching his breath, he spotted a tight tent on Levi’s jeans. Eren pushed himself up and quickly slid down, unzipping Levi’s jeans. The black Calvin Klein boxers were already slightly damped from the pre-cum. “Eren, you don’t have to-” Eren mouthed his dick through the boxers and Levi grunted, his turn to lean against the lockers for support while grabbing onto Eren’s hair, giving a few pulls and earning a satisfying moan.

Eren pulled down the boxers and gave it a few pumps. “Someone’s being horny too.” Eren licked his lips as he eyed the hardened dick.

Levi just grunted and after a few licks and thumbing of his slit, he came on Eren’s hands with a huff. “Have you been storing up?” Eren teased as he stood up to grab the box of tissue on the coffee table.

“Says the one who wouldn’t let me have sex.” Levi grumbled as he wiped clean of his dick and gently placed it back in his pants. Wouldn’t want people to see his dick hanging out.

“Touché.” Eren laughed, tucking his own dick back and throwing the tissues into the trash can, and sat down with a huff. “So, can I eat now?”

“Yes you can.” Levi replied as he grabbed the containers in the paper bag. He made a simple dish of rice balls and some leftovers as side dishes like stir fry vegetables and fried chicken that they had the previous night.

“Nothing taste better than Levi’s rice balls and leftover dishes.” Eren licked his lips as he began chowing down with Levi sitting beside him and smiling fondly.

**  
“Eren, why are your lips so red? And why is your hair so messy?” Sasha Braus, Eren’s coworker, asked with a suspicious look as he walked out of the break room with Levi trailing behind.

Eren’s eyes widened a little before scratching the back of his neck, replying, “O-Oh, er, one of Levi’s dishes was spicy and I was kind of grabbing onto my hair while trying to cool down?”

Sasha nodded as she continued eating whatever was on her hands. She never stops eating.

“I’ll see you at home, _horny brat._ ” Levi whispered as he walked out of the café, leaving Eren behind with his face bright red and hiding behind the tray he was holding onto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week guys, Day 3: Catch Me/Caught in The Act. Do leave some comments! I'm more than happy to receive comments from you guys, this way I can get a rough idea on how you guys like this fic or how I should improve on it!  
> Cheers!


	16. Day 3: Catch me/Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “L-L-Levi! Why are you b-back so soon?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Ereri week!  
> Sorry for the late updates these few weeks, I'm busy getting ready for exams I'm gonna have real soon. So, until it ends, the story is going to be updated in the evening or near midnight on Saturday.
> 
> P.S This chapter might or might not have a little smut... ಥ◡ಥ

It was a day where Eren didn’t have work, but Levi has.

 

“I’ll be going now, brat.” Levi said as he gave a goodbye kiss onto the half-awake Eren’s forehead before tucking strands of his messy brown lock at the back of his ear.

 

“Mmm…” Eren mumbled as he opened one eye to look at Levi who had an amused expression on his face.

 

“You’re definitely not a morning person.” Levi smirked as he gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

 

“Levi, we’ve been together for 9 years now. You should’ve known my likes and dislikes by now.” Eren grumbled with his hoarse voice as he rubbed his eye with the back of his right hand while yawning.

 

_Cute,_ was what Levi thought as he took in the sight Eren had shown him as early as 8AM in the morning. “Like how you always fall asleep while taking a dump in the bathroom early in the morning?” Levi teased and he received a frown from the younger man.

 

“Get out of the house and never come back, asshole.” Eren chided as he flopped back down on the bed while facing his back against Levi.

 

“Are you sure you want to kick me out?” Levi raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of him, clearly amused by ‘Morning Eren’, as what he calls Eren in the morning.

 

A moment of silence filled the room before the rustle of the blankets echoed in the room with Eren turning to face Levi with a pout, “No, don’t go. I’ll starve without your food.”

 

Levi tried. He tried hard not to laugh, but a sneer was sounded. “So my food is the only worthy thing in our relationship.”

 

“Nooo.” Eren whined as he reached and grabbed onto Levi’s arm, giving it a pull, causing him to flop down on the bed in front of Eren.

 

“I’ll be back before dinner. Don’t go crazy in the apartment while I’m gone.” Levi chuckled as he gave one last kiss on Eren’s lips before getting up.

 

“I love you.” Eren mumbled as he looked at the retreated figure.

 

Before Levi left the room, he turned to look at Eren and replied a soft _‘I love you too, brat’_ , and before Eren knew it, he heard a soft click of the entrance door. Eren smiled at the reply and got up to make himself a breakfast before indulging himself in a movie marathon.

  
**

“Levi, once you’re done arranging that shelf, you’re free to go.” The store owner, Pixie Dot, an old and cheerful man said as Levi came back to get the stack of book on the counter.

 

“I could stay a little longer…” Levi replied as he walked towards the respective shelf.

 

“It’s okay. I bet Eren’s bored being all alone at home.” Pixie laughed.

 

Levi smirked as he placed the books in order and his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He balanced the stack of books between him and the shelf before fishing out his phone.

 

From: Mr Bright Eyes

 

Leviiii, I’m bored. Talk to me T T

4.11PM

 

\--

 

Levi grinned as he quickly typed a reply before placing his phone back in his back pocket and continued his work.

  
**

From: Mr Grinch

 

Brat, I’m working.

4.12PM

  
\--

 

Eren frowned as he popped a few popcorn into his mouth and typed back a message.

 

To: Mr Grinch

 

Is ur work more impt than your bf? :(

4.13PM

  
\--

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

If it feeds both of us, then yes it’s more important.

4.30PM

  
\--

 

To: Mr Grinch

 

Don’t blame me if I find a new bf. [Angry emoji]

4.31PM

  
\--

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

Oh I know your ass is already used to my dick, so much that you can’t cum from anything but my dick – thrusting in and out of your tight hole.

4.50PM

 

\--

 

Eren huffed as he threw his phone to the side and cross his arms. He could never win a fight with Levi, and the tightness in his pants wasn’t helping him at all. _Damn him and his sexting._ With the tightness not subsiding, he got up and went into their bedroom, taking a box of tissue with him. If Levi doesn’t want to entertain him, he will entertain himself.

 

He shimmied out of his sweatpants and boxers, fishing out the bottle of lube from the nightstand and crawled to the middle of the bed, his half hard dick in full show. He squeezed a little of the lube onto his palm and spread it around his dick, shivering at the coldness of the liquid and the pleasure that shot through his body when he touched his dick.

 

He slowly moved his hand up and down, twisting his wrist in ways that made him moan. “ _Nn, Levi…_ ” Eren moaned as he moved faster, abusing his lower lip with his teeth. Realising that this was not enough, he wetted his fingers from his free hand with saliva, facing his butt up in the air and slowly ringed around his aroused entrance with them. “Levi…” Eren called wantonly and he pushed in his first finger, moaning even more at the burning sensation of the stretch.

 

With his left hand pumping his own dick and his right hand thrusting finger into his entrance, Eren soon felt the orgasm creeping up, but it wasn’t enough. Licking his lips, he pushed in a second finger and bit onto the blanket to keep in his moans. Soon, he pushed in a third finger and he felt that he was filled, but not as much as Levi’s dick. “He’s fucking right, this is not enough.” Eren panted as he tried moving faster, but his orgasm just wouldn’t come. (No pun intended)

 

“What am I right on?” A voice echoed into the room and Eren immediately froze.

 

He looked up and saw Levi leaning against the doorframe while crossing his arms with a grin so big that he could’ve sworn his face would tear. “L-L-Levi! Why are you b-back so soon?!” Eren stuttered as he tried to pull his fingers out, but Levi interrupted.

 

“Oh, don’t stop. Continue,” Levi said with a raised eyebrow, “I was just coming in to get a change of clothes and I’m going to start on dinner. Remember to clean up after yourself.” And after that, Levi took his sweatpants and a plain white shirt before walking out of the room like nothing had just happened.

 

Eren groaned as he took out his fingers. “IT ALREADY DIED DOWN.” Eren screamed.

 

Levi pursed his lips to hide a laugh as he walked to the bathroom. _Caught you red-handed, brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ended well... Till next week guys, Day 4: Fireflies. Do comment below so I would know what you guys think of this fic!  
> Cheers!


	17. Day 4: Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Ereri Week!  
> Hey guys! GUESS WHAT? My exams are finally over! Now I can edit the story in peace and _game_. hurhur  
>  Anyways, enjoy!

“Levi! Let’s go to this!” Eren exclaimed the moment he planted himself on the couch next to Levi and practically shoved a flyer towards his face.

 

Levi put down his phone and peeled the flyer off his face and read it, not before giving a glare towards Eren who just returned with a sheepish grin. “Why do we have to go to _this_?” Levi questioned as he raised a brow.

 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun! It happens once every year and there’ll be _fireworks_! Come on, I really want to go!” Eren pleaded as he pouted his lower lip and gave the most puppy eyes he could muster. He knew that Levi could not resist his puppy eyes.

 

Levi eyed him for a good one minute before he sighed, “Fine, I’ll go with you to this _Summer Festival_.”

 

And that’s how they ended up walking along the food stalls located near a river that was a fifteen minutes’ walk from their apartment. There was a pathway beside the river, allowing cyclists and joggers to run along them, and that’s where the food stalls were located. The smell of fried squids, octopus balls, candy floss, fried noodles and more invades your nose the moment you get nearer to the river. The mixture of smell makes you want to hurl, but at the same time, it welcomes the summer season of fun. There were game stalls and even fortune tellers. Eren’s ocean green eyes shone the moment they arrived and Levi could not help but smile at the enthusiasm that Eren had. “Don’t run or you’ll fall, brat.” Levi called out as Eren started running towards the game stalls.

 

Eren stopped and looked back while chuckling, “Levi, I’m twenty-one, not one- Whoa!” Someone banged onto Eren’s shoulder and he lost balance, but Levi caught him just in time before his butt kissed the floor goodnight.

 

“Yeah, twenty-one.” Levi said sarcastically as he helped Eren up and held his hand, “I’ll just hold onto your hand in case your butt decided to kiss the floor again.”

 

“You could’ve just said that you wanted to hold my hand, old man.” Eren rolled his eyes as he laughed.

 

“I’m just holding so you won’t fall.” Levi joked and Eren just shook his head, mumbling a _‘sly old man’_.

 

**

 

They made their way to the riverbank, finding a spot where there’s nobody and stood there, hand in hand, while waiting for the fireworks display. “It was a good idea to come here.” Eren said as he looked up into the sky filled with endless stars.

 

“It’s not so bad.” Levi hummed as he kicked a pebble into the river with a _‘plop_ ’. Then he spotted something. “Hey, look.”

 

Eren looked away from the sky and followed where Levi was pointing and his eyes widen. “A firefly!”

 

There it was, a lone firefly dancing above the surface of the river, shining bright in the dark surrounding. Slowly, another firefly accompanied it, and another, and another, and another; till the surface of the river and the river bank was filled with glowing yellow lights. It was the season for fireflies.

 

“It’s definitely a good idea to come here.” Eren chuckled as a firefly landed onto his shoulder, glowing with life.

 

Levi hummed as he pulled Eren down by his collar, pressing a soft kiss against his lips and smiled, fireworks displaying in the night sky and fireflies decorating the riverbank with yellow hues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I loved the ending ( ･ิω･ิ)  
> Till next week guys, Day 5: Mythology. Do remember to comment and leave some kudos! ^^  
> Cheers!


	18. Day 5: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I’m your shining star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Ereri Week! We're coming the near end of the challenge, but don't worry, we are far from the end of this fic!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!  
> Without further ado... :)

“Levi! _We’re in public!_ ” Eren whispered when he broke the kiss, but Levi just leaned his forehead against Eren’s and sighed, a smile faintly visible on his face.

 

“Are you worried about that right now? What a mood killer, brat.” Levi huffed a laugh as he snaked his arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer to him, accepting the warmth that Eren was radiating.

 

“Pervert…” Eren mumbled as he tried his hardest not to laugh by placing his palm over his mouth.

 

“Says the one who masturbates while screaming for _my_ name.” Levi countered back.

 

Eren tried to counter back too, but he could only open and close his mouth before turning his face away from Levi to hide his embarrassment. “You’re such an ass, Levi.”

 

“You like _this_ ass.”

 

“Says the one who eats ass practically every night.”

 

“Says the one who takes it in the ass.”

 

“Levi!”

 

Levi laughed. He laughed out loud. Being with Eren had made him soft and honestly, he never thought that he could laugh as much as right now. “Oh stop pouting, brat.” Levi sneered as he placed a light kiss on his rosy cheeks, all from the embarrassment. He placed kisses from his cheeks and slowly made his way up to his temples, then his ears. “I love you.” He whispered as he kissed Eren’s earlobes.

 

“God, aren’t you mushy today?” Eren joked as he tucked away his hair to the back of his ear, red dust still lightly dusted on his cheeks, as well as his ears now. God damn it, he’s _too damn adorable._

 

“Just accept the confession.” Levi huffed as he looked up into the sky, the fireworks already long ended. Stars decorated the dark navy sky; it’s like being in space – surrounded by stars.

 

“There’re more stars than usual.” Eren said as he too looked up into the sky. “I wonder if there’re any shooting stars.”

 

“Why? Are you going to make a wish?” Levi looked into Eren’s direction as he raised a trimmed eyebrow.

 

“Of course I am! Who knows, your wish might just come true.” Eren chuckled.

 

“And what wish are you going to make then?”

 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.”

 

“You can tell me.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because I’m your shining star.” Levi replied with a poker face – no smirk or a hint of smile.

 

A moment of silence went by, the night summer wind blowing through. “ _Oh my god,_ you’re really so mushy today Levi!” Eren groaned as he covered his face with his hands. Levi could see that his ears were really red and a little of his red cheeks from the gaps of his fingers – he’s really embarrassed. Levi smiled in victory. _Yay for me._

 

“Oh! A wishing star!” Eren called out suddenly and he immediately clutched his hands together and closed his eyes tightly, wishing upon the wishing star.

 

After opening his eyes, Levi immediately attacked him with questions, “Come on, tell me your wish already.”

 

“No chance, I’m not risking it.” Eren stuck out his tongue.

 

“God, who’s the ass now…” Levi frowned as he squeezed Eren’s side lightly, earning a yelp from the younger man. Eren’s ticklish sides never cease to amaze him. “Are you going to tell me or suffer an hour worth of tickling?”

 

“Meanie!” Eren yelped when Levi gave a testing squeeze and Eren immediately squirmed out of his embrace.

 

“Tell me, brat! Now I’m damn curious about it.” Levi called out as he followed Eren who was already walking towards the entrance of the festival.

 

“No way!” Eren laughed as he ran.

 

_‘I wish that I’ll be able to stay with you forever, till death do us part.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Thank you for reading, please do comment and leave kudos! Any comment is welcome ^^  
> Cheers!


	19. Day 6: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We could always swim in the rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! 1 more day to go!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

“Levi, are you working this Saturday?” Eren called out from the couch to Levi who was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

 

“No, why?” Levi replied as he finished peeling the potatoes and was cutting it into bite pieces.

 

“Let’s go to the beach! It’s summer, which means beach time!”

 

“Only if you promise to make our lunch.” Levi smirked as he could already taste Eren’s signature dish – simple triangle ham and cheese sandwich.

 

“Deal!”

 

**

 

“This sucks.” Eren frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked out of the bedroom window, gentle patters of the raindrops echoing into the room.

 

“We could always swim in the rain.” Levi joked. (Do not take his joke seriously. DO NOT swim in the rain if you treasure your life)

 

“Are you insane? We could be electrocuted by the lightning bolts.” Eren looked at Levi like he had just grown three heads. He then looked away and out of the window again - the rain slowly picking up - and let out a big sigh. “I was looking forward to it too…”

 

Levi knew that Eren had been looking forward to that day for days and he would not stop asking about what he should wear or what sunscreen he should use; what bread he should buy or what kind of cheese he should use. All the stress for nothing. Levi huffed as he stood next to Eren and gently snaked his arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer, hoping to cheer him up a little with the little affection. Eren’s eyebrows knotted lesser as he leaned against Levi, sighing again.

 

Levi pursed his lips and put on his thinking cap. “Follow me.” Levi said as he pulled Eren along with him – from the waist – and into the living room before pushing Eren onto the couch, so that he was sitting down. “Hold on.” Levi instructed as he walked into the kitchen and fished out a packet from the cabinet above his head. He poured half a bowl of popcorn kernels, popped it in the microwave and taking it out after a ‘beep’. Taking the bowl out of the microwave and letting it cool, he took out a small bowl and started mixing the melted butter that he melted while waiting for the popcorn and a little of honey together. He then mixed it with the popcorn before putting the small bowl in the sink and carried the bowl full of home-made popcorn into the living room, where Eren was sitting, staring blanking out of the window; the rain now becoming a storm and was fiercely banging against the clear window.

 

Without giving any warning, Levi shoved the warm bowl onto Eren’a lap, startling him as he gave a confused look. “What are you doing?”

 

Levi just took the television’s remote and turned on the television, tuning to the channel which was having reruns of CSI – Eren’s favourite crime show. “Hanji said that CSI’s having reruns today, so I thought ‘why not watch reruns of CSI while enjoying a bowl of home-made popcorn?’” Levi shrugged as he plopped down onto the couch beside Eren, snatching the bowl of his home-made popcorn; popping a few into his mouth, satisfied with the right amount of butter, honey and a pinch of salt that he put at the last minute.

 

Levi looked at Eren – he was still pouting about the cancelled trip to the beach. “Stop pouting and come here, brat.” Levi smirked as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him down till he was lying against his chest while Levi was leaning against the armrest while munching on the popcorn.

 

Levi thought that Eren didn’t have any appetite, but soon, his hands were sliding into the bowl to grab a handful of popcorn to shove into his mouth while intensely staring at the screen. Can’t win against favourite shows.

 

With reruns of CSI showing on television and the sound of the raindrops on the windows in the background, it wasn’t a bad day after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, do comment and leave some Kudos for the weaboo me ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me in tumblr! ^^  
> Cheers!


	20. Day 7: Soul Mates (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Till death do us part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Ereri Week 2015 and we're officially reached the end of it! Don't worry, this is not the end of the fic, or better yet, it's super far from it!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!  
> I've also created a new Twitter account! If you like, you are welcome to ask me questions there >> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) :)  
> Without further ado... Enjoy the little smut ಥ◡ಥ

“Eren? Where are you?” Levi called out the moment he stepped over the threshold of the entrance.

 

“In the living room!” A soft voice replied after a few seconds.

 

Levi quickly untied his shoes and placed them neatly at the side before walking through the short hallway and into the living room where Eren was standing at – in front of his easel. Eren looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Welcome back, Levi. Sorry that the living room is in a mess; I’m currently working on a new piece.”

 

Levi hummed in reply and hugged Eren from behind, causing him to go into a laughing fit. “Levi, I’m covered in paint. Your shirt will get paint on it!”

 

“I have something for you.” Levi went straight to the point; no beating around the bush. He turned the confused Eren around to face him, and fished out a little silver box from his back pocket. He took the paint brush on Eren’s hand and replaced it with the box. “Open it.”

 

“Levi, I swear if a grasshopper hops out I’m gonna-” Eren gasped as he opened the little mystery box. What laid in there was a silver ring that was decorated with three emerald stones in the middle that shone brilliantly under the living room light. “Levi… This- Um… That… Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Levi smirked as he plucked the silver piece from the cushion of the box and took Eren’s left hand, aligning the metal against his ring finger, “You just have to wear it and stay with me always.”

 

“Are you proposing to me now, Levi?” Eren chuckled as he sniffed a little. Sniffed? Levi looked at and was met with a grinning Eren whose eyes were slightly damped from little tears.

 

“If that’s what you call it.” Levi mumbled as he pushed the ring onto Eren’s ring finger.

 

Eren quickly retracted his hands, leaving Levi wide eyed. “No, no. Don’t get me wrong. I just don’t want the ring to get paint on it, seeing as my hands are filled with them.”

 

Levi closed his eyes as he sighed. He thought that he would’ve died there and then when Eren pulled his hands away. Grabbing both sides of Levi’s face with his forearms, Eren pecked him on the nose and chuckled, “Thank you for the lovely ring. Till death do us part.”

 

“Till death do us part.” Levi repeated with a soft voice as he pulled Eren closer from his waist and planted a soft kiss against his lips. He tasted a little like lemon. Was he eating that disgusting sour candy again? Oh well, that’s not important _now_.

 

Eren broke the kiss and spoke, “Hold on, let me go wash up.” He took the ring with him and he was gone from Levi’s sight and into the bathroom. Soon, sounds of the water running was heard.

 

Few minutes and a lemon candy later, Eren was back with something glittering in his hands and also let’s not forget, on his _finger_. Levi hid his smirk as he spotted the emerald ring on his finger. “Give me your hand.” Eren demanded as he stopped in front of Levi who has not moved an inch after Eren said _‘hold on’_.

 

Clueless, Levi held out his hand for Eren to take and he aligned a simple gold band against his ring finger. “I know it doesn’t look as good as the ring you gave me, but I thought that I should repay you somehow.” Eren smiled as he gently pushed in the ring before continuing, “My late grandmother gave this ring to me as a momentum, and now I give it to you as a pledge to stay by your stay _till death do us part._ ”

 

The whole time, Levi just stared at his finger as Eren placed the ring on his finger, lost for words. “Levi?” Eren called as he looked at him with a worried look, afraid that Levi might be a picky person and not like an old ring from an old person.

 

Not answering him with words, but with a kiss to his lips that was feverish and needy. “It’s perfect.” Levi mumbled between kisses as he pulled Eren closer to him, feeling the need to _feel_ Eren more.

 

Sounds of lips against lips echoed in the living room, dusting a light pink on Eren’s cheek after he heard what sound they were making. As Levi’s hands travelled upwards in his shirt, Eren immediately stuttered, “Wh-What about dinner? I made your f-favourite spaghetti today!”

 

“Are you sure you’re in the mood for pasta now?” Levi smirked as he placed kisses down Eren’s delicate neck, feeling that he had won.

 

“A-At least not here…” Eren mumbled as he hugged Levi who was sucking at a specific place on his neck, marking him as his own.

 

**

 

“ _Hurry… Levi! Hnn!_ ” Eren moaned wantonly as he raised his butt up in the air while grabbing onto the pillow in front of him. “ _Hurry!_ ”

 

“Impatient brat…” Levi growled playfully as he tore the wrapper of a condom with his teeth and coated his already hardened cock with it before coating it with more lube. He bit his lip as he aligned against Eren’s puckered entrance. Feeling the tight muscle against his head, Levi can’t help but let out a tiny moan that Eren didn’t fail to catch.

 

“Is Mr Psychology about to cum?” Eren panted as he laughed, wriggling his butt against the hard cock, causing its head to enter a little into the entrance. “ _Hnn…!_ So _hot_.”

 

“If you continue to talk like this, you’ll be the death of-” Levi trusted in, earning a loud yelp from the younger man, before continuing, “Me!”

 

“ _Mmm… So huge inside of me, Levi. It fills me up all the way to the top.”_ Eren moaned as he licked his lips slowly, to which Levi lost a little of his control and started thrusting without warning. “ _Ah!_ Levi! Wait- _Ah!_ ”

 

“Not after you’ve shown me that fucking move.” Levi panted as he thrusted faster, hitting against the sweet spot that Eren loved so much.

 

“ _Ah! T-There! Right there! Yes! Hnn! Faster!”_ Eren moaned loudly against the pillow, earning a satisfying thrust.

 

Levi snaked his hand towards Eren’s chin, pulling him up for a kiss from behind. It was a strain for Eren, but if it meant that he could kiss Levi, he didn’t mind it. With his free hand, Levi grabbed onto Eren’s leaking cock and gave a few pumps. “I-If you do that, I’ll cum!” Eren moaned into the kiss as he tried hard not to plop down by supporting himself with his hands on the bed, propping himself up to continue kissing Levi.

 

“Come for me, Eren Jaeger.” Levi purred as he gave one last big thrust and a pump before Eren came with a scream of his name. Seeing Eren’s after-sex face – aroused and full of lust still – made him came after two more thrusts.

 

He slowly pulled out of Eren, tying the condom and throwing it into the nearest trash bin. Standing up, he walked towards the closet for a fresh pair of sweatpants – Eren eyeing his ass the whole time – and wore it swiftly. As he walked towards the bathroom to fetch a warm small towel – to clean Eren with it – he pulled the strings of the sweatpants to tighten it.

 

“Thanks.” Eren mumbled as he snuggled more into the pillow as Levi wiped his body with the towel.

 

Levi threw the towel on the floor and opted to cuddle next to Eren. As he hugged him from behind, he interlaced his left hand with Eren’s, both their rings made a soft _‘cling’_ sound against each other. “I like the sound of that.” Eren chuckled tiredly as he eyed the rings. “Levi, can I ask you something?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why did you buy this ring all of a sudden?”

 

Levi stayed silent, phrasing his answer in his head before explaining it to Eren, “I’ve been eyeing that ring for quite a while now. The emerald stones reminded me of you – your eyes. When I had enough money, I immediately bought it, which was today.”

 

“Well, my ring looks so darn good while yours is just a piece of cheap gold.” Eren pouted as he touched the ring with his thumb, their fingers still intertwined.

 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s cheap or expensive. I’ll even accept it if it’s just made from a stem of a flower. What matters is the meaning behind it.” Levi kissed lightly against Eren’s ears, earning a chuckle from the younger man.

 

“We didn’t get to eat dinner…” Eren mumbled, a smile still plastered on his face as he kept staring at their fingers.

 

“Do you want to eat now?”

 

“… Well, I am kind of hungry after all the… exercise.”

 

“... Race you to the kitchen…!” Levi suggested and the moment he finished saying it, he jumped out of bed and sprinted for the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Eren behind on the bed.

 

“Not fair! I wasn’t ready! I’m not even wearing anything and MY BACK HURTS!”

 

“It’s not like there’re guests here, Eren. Just let your willy free.” Levi sniggered.

 

“Levi!” Eren shouted angrily from the bedroom, followed by a laughter from Levi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through so far, do comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> If you have any questions, don't be scared! Just ask me in tumblr/twitter ^^  
> Till next week, cheers!


	21. Nephew part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re just jealous I give him more attention than you.”

_Ding dong._

 

_Ding dong._

 

Silence. A few groans.

 

_BANG! BANG! BANG! “Levi! I know you’re in there!”_ A female voice boomed from outside.

 

“The fuck…?” Levi groaned as he fished out his pillow from under his head and covered his head with it. “What time is it?”

 

_“EREN? LEVI? Come on! Open up!”_

 

“Eren, the fucker is calling for you.” Levi muffled from underneath the pillow.

 

“She’s calling for you too…” Eren mumbled as he cuddled nearer to Levi.

 

_BANG! BANG! BANG! DING DONG! DINGDINGDINGDINGDING DONG!_

 

Levi got up and looked up at the bedside clock that read _‘7:18AM’_ in bold red before he got up. “Who the fuck starts banging on people’s door at fucking 7 in the morning?!” Levi grumbled as he put on a white shirt and a pair of boxers before stomping out of the room.

 

_DING DONG! “Are you sure they’re at home? No one’s answering th-”_

 

“Fuck off we don’t want to buy anything.” Levi snarled as he opened the entrance door to their apartment.

 

“Good morning to you too, Levi!” A female with brown hair that was put up in a messy ponytail replied happily.

 

“What to do you want, Hanji?” Levi said as he rubbed his face with his free hand that was not holding onto the door.

 

“We were wondering if you and Eren could watch over little Moblit here while Mike and I visit his parents for the weekend!” Hanji exclaimed as she patted on the head of what seemed to be a three-year-old boy who was looking up with big brown eyes.

 

“Look four-eyes, we’re not a daycare center who would take care of your kid while you go to who knows where every weekend.” Levi snapped, “Now good day.”

 

“Oh come on Levi! Moblit loves you guys! Don’t you Moblit?” Hanji cooed as she tried to hold onto the door to prevent Levi from slamming it shut while looking at little Moblit.

 

“Yeah! Uncle Levi, let’s play together!” Moblit smiled as he raised his arms up, hoping that Levi would pick up him.

 

“You’ll be a great help, Levi.” Hanji’s husband, Mike Zacharius smiled.

 

Levi looked at Mike, Hanji, Moblit and back to Mike before he groaned, “Fine. Be sure to be back by Sunday. Eren and I have school on Monday.”

 

“Yay! Levi you’re such a good uncle!” Hanji exclaimed as she hugged Levi.

 

Hanji Zoe – Hanji Zacharius now – has been Levi’s friend since elementary school, a good friend that even Levi dared to label her as ‘best friend’. Right after Hanji found out that she was expecting a child, the first thing she did was to call Levi and practically screamed into the device saying that she’s _‘gonna be a mother and Levi better be the uncle’_ _._ Levi thought it was no big deal and accepted it. He was wrong. Almost every weekend after the little monster managed to walk, Hanji would ring on their doorbell and entrust that monster to Levi and Eren to take care of him for the weekend.

 

“Now Moblit, promise me that you’ll be a good boy to Uncle Levi and Uncle Eren?” Hanji smiled as she knelt down in front of Moblit.

 

“I promise!” Moblit beamed.

 

After saying their goodbyes, Hanji and Mike left while holding onto each other’s arms, leaving the abomination in Levi’s arms. Looks could be deceiving. Moblit Zacharius, age three this year, looks innocent but has infinity energy and causes trouble for Levi and Eren. He would not sit still for one minute and has to get everything on his hands that interests him. Levi and Eren would take their eyes off him for one second and he’s somewhere in the house causing a mess. He’s hyperactive, but still a loveable three-year-old Moblit Zacharius that Eren seems to not hate him no matter what. _‘Damn Moblit and his cute looks’_ is what Levi would say when Eren ignores him and plays with Moblit instead.

 

“Let’s go in. It’s chilly out here.” Levi mumbled as he carried Moblit into the warm apartment and took off his shoes before putting them at the entrance and heading straight into the bedroom. “Eren, Moblit’s here, again.”

 

Eren immediately sat up and looked back at them. “Moblit!” Did Levi mentioned that Eren’s bed hair was such a turn on? Well apparently it does things to Levi’s dong.

 

“Uncle Eren!” Moblit called back excitedly.

 

Levi put Moblit down and he immediately ran towards the bed and jumped up on it before giving Eren a big hug. “Good morning, sunshine! Are you going to stay with us for two days?” Eren laughed as he gave a big kiss on Moblit’s temple which sent Moblit into a giggling mode.

 

Levi’s left eye twitched. How dare Moblit took Eren’s first kiss of the day? Levi frowned and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast, since he could no longer sleep with a hyperactive kid in the house.

 

As he was toasting the bread, Eren came out with the little devil trailing behind with a phone in his hands. _‘Wait. Is that my phone?’_ Levi thought as he stared longer since he was not wearing his glasses. “Eren, is that _my_ phone?”

 

“Yeah, mine ran out of battery and Moblit wanted to play Candy Crush. So I lent him yours instead.” Eren smiled as he hugged Levi from behind.

 

Levi groaned, “What if he drops it? I don’t have the money to buy a new phone Eren, and my Candy Crush lives are limited.”

 

“Levi, he’s just a kid. Let him play to his heart’s content, and your phone won’t die right after it’s dropped. I dropped mine thousands of times and it still survived, well minus the tempered glass screen protector.” Eren laughed as he kissed his cheek, which lessened the frown on his face.

 

“You’re paying for mine if it cracks.”

 

“Such a meanie towards a kid.” Eren chuckled as he got out a jar of grinded coffee beans. “Moblit, what kind of jam do you want?”

 

“Erm… Strawberry!”

 

“You’re spoiling the kid too much…” Levi grumbled as he flipped the bacon over.

 

“You’re just jealous I give him more attention than you.” Eren shook his head in amusement as he poured the boiling water over the sieve that was filled with the grinded coffee beans with a pot under. Immediately, Levi pulled Eren and kissed him right on the lips. Eren returned the kiss almost immediately and chuckled before pulling away. “I was holding onto a pot of boiling hot water Levi. What if I drop it?” Eren lightly chided with a smile on his face.

 

“I’ll save you from it.”

 

“Really now, my fun-sized Knight in Shining Armor?”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	22. Nephew part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brats in the house.

“Oh wow Moblit! Your drawings are even better than mine!” Eren exclaimed as he hugged the giggling Moblit.

 

“This is Daddy, this is Mommy, and this is Moblit!” Moblit explained as he pointed out the somewhat disfigured stickmen on the piece of paper that Eren provided for Moblit to doodle on.

 

“Wow, are you gonna draw Uncle Levi and Uncle Eren next?” Eren asked with a big smile.

 

“Yeah! I’m gonna be an artist like Uncle Eren one day!” Moblit exclaimed as he took the blue crayon and started drawing a stickman.

 

It was late afternoon and Levi was going through his research on the couch while looking at Eren and Moblit draw, and can’t help but smile at the scene. Eren looked so right with a kid. Levi remembered that Eren once asked him how he feels about children and he immediately replied, “They are a World War that will never end.” Eren just laughed it off and never talk about it again. Levi would sometimes wonder what it would feel like to have a family with Eren in the future. That’s a thought that’s left for the future.

 

“I’m going to start on dinner.” Levi announced as he took off his glasses.

 

“I want pizza!” Moblit shouted happily.

 

“We don’t have the ingredients for pizza, Moblit.” Levi explained.

 

“I want pizza!!” Moblit shouted as he frowned a little.

 

“Let’s order some!” Eren exclaimed before Levi could even say _‘brat’_.

 

“Yay! I want meat! Lots of ‘em!” Moblit giggled as he stood up to follow Eren into the bedroom.

 

“Okay okay! It’s party night!” Eren chuckled as he walked out with his phone on his right ear.

 

_Two brats in the house._ Levi frowned a little as he crossed his arms, but couldn’t hide the smirk that was slowly creeping onto his face.

 

**

 

“Moblit! Get back here!” Eren shouted as he chased after the naked Moblit who was laughing hysterically.

 

“No! I don’t want to take a bath! Noo!!” Moblit giggled as he ran around Levi.

 

“No can do mister! We’re gonna take a bath together!” Eren chuckled as he caught Moblit with both his arms and carried him into the bathroom with laughter filling the apartment.

 

_Maybe having a kid in the house isn’t so bad…_ Levi pursed his lips as he stared at the bathroom door.

 

**

 

“… And Goldilocks never wandered into other people’s houses ever again. The end.” Eren said softly and closed the book. He looked at the sleeping Moblit in the middle of their bed and can’t help but smile fondly at the scene. It was like they really are a family and Moblit was their child.

 

“What are you thinking about, Eren?” Levi asked softly as he lightly touched Eren’s arm that was draped across Moblit after he had put away the storybook.

 

“Nothing. Just about how this looks like we are a family and Moblit is our child.” Eren laughed softly as he looked at Levi with a sad smile, “I’m sorry, it’s just a silly thought.”

 

“It’s not silly.”

 

“Levi, I can’t give you any child. What if one day out of the blue you want a child of your own and I can’t give you? Sure, we could adopt a child, but it’s not our flesh and blood. Levi, I can’t reproduce…” Eren explained with a pained expression that Levi would only see when he’s stressing over his homework.

 

“Eren, I don’t give a fuck if you can’t give birth or do women shit, just know that I’ll still love you and will forever love you. I don’t mind adopting a kid even though it’s not of our own, I’ll still treat him or her like my own flesh and blood, and you’ll be the best father the kid will ever have.” Levi confessed as he gave a peck on Eren’s cheek and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. “Don’t cry.”

 

“I’m not crying damn it, I’m too manly for it.” Eren laughed as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Thank you, Levi.”

 

Levi just grunt in reply, to which Eren chuckled as he kissed Levi on the lips fondly. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, brat.”

 

**

 

“I wish you could stay longer, but Uncle Levi and I have school tomorrow. Come back soon okay, Moblit?” Eren pouted as he waved goodbye.

 

“I will Uncle Eren!” Moblit laughed. He held onto Hanji’s hand while holding tightly on his drawing of Mike, Hanji and himself on the other hand.

 

“Thank you, Levi and Eren. We owe you big time.” Mike smiled.

 

“Hell yes you are owing us. In fact, you owe us every week for bringing _that_ over every weekend.” Levi frowned as he crossed his arms.

 

Hanji gasped. “How could you say that to our cute little son?! Shame on you Levi!”

 

Eren laughed. “Well, drive safely you guys. See you soon.”

 

“Don’t _encourage_ them.” Levi mumbled as he snaked his arm around Eren’s waist, to which Eren smiled and did the same.

 

“Oh we _will_ be back. See you!” Hanji laughed as the threesome walked towards the lift and disappeared into it when it arrived at their floor.

 

Levi led them into the apartment and closed the door. “Well, it’s awfully quiet after that monster is gone.”

 

“I miss him already.” Eren sniffed as he walked into the living room.

 

“Stop being such a brat.”

 

“But Moblit’s so _cute!_ His blue eyes, and his mob of brown hair, and his small limbs! Oh I want a kid of my own!” Eren cried as he plopped down on the couch.

 

“Should we get one now?” Levi asked casually as he poured himself a cup of tea.

 

A moment of silence went by, minus the clinking of spoon against the teacup.

 

“What?” Eren asked as he turned to look back at Levi who was leaning casually against the barstool.

 

“I said-”

 

“I-I know what you said, but a-are you serious? I thought you hated children!” Eren gaped as he tried to form sentences in his head.

 

“If it makes you happy…” Levi trailed off as he lifted the teacup up to his lips to hide his smirk.

 

“B-B-But we’re just university students living off of part-time jobs! We can’t actually _raise_ a child! What will we do about the money we have to spend on him or her? Or their school fees? O-Or their wedding fees? Or-”

 

“Eren, you’re thinking a little bit too far.”

 

“The thing is, we can’t actually raise one now!”

 

“In the future then.”

 

“Yes, in the future…” Eren trailed off as he looked down on his lap. “In the future! Oh Levi, we’re going to be daddies!” Eren immediately screamed as he ran towards Levi to give him the biggest and tightest hug he could ever muster.

 

“A family.” Levi smiled as he hugged back.

 

_A family doesn’t sound so bad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	23. Nephew part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He even mistakenly called me ‘daddy’.”

Friday was rolling in in about 30 minutes, and Levi was just doing a last minute check on his PowerPoints for his presentation the next day while Eren was watching some random programs currently showing in the television. Levi saved everything and shut down his laptop before turning off the dining hall lights and sat beside Eren on the couch with a sigh and a rub of his eyes. “Done?” Eren asked without looking away from the television, totally engrossed in the _'X Factor'_ show currently showing.

 

“Like fucking finally.” Levi groaned as he leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was finally comfortable on the couch when his phone went off. He got up and went to search for the little device with a mutter of ‘ _oh what now’_. “I’m sorry. The number you have dialed is currently trying to take a fucking night’s sleep. Please call again in 100 years’ time.”

 

“Levi! I’m so glad you’re still awake! This is urgent!” Hanji replied with a hint of frantic in her voice.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Mike’s mom fell down the stairs and was hospitalized. We’re planning on visiting her now, but we can’t leave Moblit alone and we don’t want to bring him to a place like a hospital at his age.”

 

“I’m not a 24 hour daycare center Hanji; plus Eren and I have school tomorrow.”

 

“Can’t you skip it for like a day?”

 

“Hanji, I have an important presentation tomorrow-”

 

Without letting Levi finish his sentence, Eren snatched the phone away from him and replied, “I could skip a few boring lectures! Don’t rely on that little Grinch.”

 

“Oh Eren! You’re a lifesaver! We’ll be there in 20 minutes!”

 

“Okay, see you soon!” Eren hung up and returned the phone back to Levi. “What?” Eren asked as he looked at the frowning Levi.

 

“Are you seriously skipping school tomorrow?”

 

“Come on, it’s just one day, and it’s an emergency. Besides, you’ll be able to give that presentation you’ve been working on for a few nights now without worries with me taking care of Moblit!” Eren grinned as he leaned against the coffee table in the dining hall.

 

“ _That’s_ exactly why I can’t let you two be alone.” Levi pointed out as he crossed his arms.

 

“Oh please Levi, I can so take care of myself _and_   Moblit. I’m like the best caretaker you could ever find in the whole world.” Eren laughed as he gave a mental pat on the back.

 

“Two brats in _my_ house? It’s going to end the world.”

 

“ _Our_ house. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?”

 

“Burning down the whole apartment maybe?”

 

“Wow Levi, what an enormous amount of trust you’ve put into me.” Eren replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, I trust that you’ll at least keep the apartment clean?” Levi sighed as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and Eren wrapped his around Levi’s neck.

 

“I can’t say I would be able to keep that promise.” Eren chuckled as he leaned his forehead against Levi’s.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer, appreciating each other’s presence before they heard the doorbell go off. “Well, that’s a fast _’20 minutes’_.” Levi frowned as he swing opened the entrance, greeting the family of three.

 

“Well, I lied. I was already on the way when I called you.” Hanji grinned as she passed a bag full of necessities that they might need to take care of Moblit.

 

“Wait, how long are you going to be gone for?” Levi eyed the big bag in confusion.

 

“Well, we guessed a good 3-5 days’ time maybe?” Hanji estimated.

 

“Hanji-”

 

“Well, you guys better get going if you want to meet Mike’s mother sooner! We’ll take good care of Moblit for as long as possible. Take care and drive safely!” Eren interrupted as he carried the sleeping Moblit from Mike. This was the second time Levi has been interrupted. He frowned.

 

“Thank you again, for all the trouble we’ve caused.” Mike smiled.

 

As the tall couple left, Levi turned back inside and locked the entrance door. He immediately went straight to the bedroom, knowing that Eren was tucking the little devil into bed as it was already past midnight. Levi closed the door quietly and walked towards the bed. He turned on the small nightlight that he kept just for Moblit before gently climbing onto the bed beside the little body. Eren was already lying down and patting lightly on Moblit while humming to some random song that he made up on the spot. It never failed to soothe Moblit and even Levi.

 

“Is he asleep?” Levi whispered.

 

“He stirred a little when I placed him down on the bed, but he’s out cold now.” Eren smiled as he looked at Levi. “He even mistakenly called me _‘daddy’_ _._ ” Eren continued happily as his smile widened. It was a full moon today and the moonlight shone in from the window and onto Eren, making him seemed like he was glowing. Levi fell in love all over again at that moment. “Get some sleep, you have an important presentation tomorrow.”

 

Levi hummed in response, closing his eyes. As he drifted between the conscious and the unconscious world, the last he heard was the gentle humming of Eren’s made up songs.

 

**

 

“UNCLE LEVI! IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!!” A squeaking voice practically screamed into Levi’s ears as he groaned in frustration. He was about to curse when he remembered that the squeaking voice belonged to a certain three-year-old abomination. Levi groaned some more before turning to lay on his stomach. “No! Levi! You have to wake up!!! Eren has cooked breakfast for us! Come on come on come on!!!” Moblit giggled as he straddled Levi’s back and rocked back and forth.

 

“I’m up I’m up. Now get off me before I eat you up.” Levi turned his head to eye Moblit playfully. Moblit shrieked as he got off of Levi and ran out of the room, giggles trailing. Levi smirked as he closed his eyes again. A few more minutes of sleep won’t hurt.

 

“Come on, Mr-I-study-human-brain-and-shit. It’s time to wake up.” Eren chuckled as in one swift move, pulled off the blanket off of Levi.

 

“Oh fuck off. I’m tired Eren.” Levi groaned playfully as he snuggled deeper into his pillows.

 

“Seriously Levi, you’re gonna be late if you don’t get up this instant!” Eren chided as he gave Levi’s butt a slap – the slap echoing in the room and maybe a little in the living room.

 

“Maybe a little kiss might help?” Levi feigned ignorance as he turned to look at Eren who had crossed arms in front of his chest.

 

“Seriously, I wonder who the brat in the apartment is.” Eren snorted as he gave Levi a morning kiss on the lips and it ended sooner than Levi liked. He frowned as he looked at the retreating Eren. “Come on, your breakfast is getting cold.”

 

**

 

“You’ll do great in the presentation.” Eren smiled as he adjusted the tie that Levi was wearing to match the formal attire he had to put on for the sake of the presentation.

 

“Yeah I know,” Levi replied as he kissed Eren on the lips. “A good luck charm.”

 

“Bye bye Uncle Levi! Come back soon!” Moblit waved goodbye as Levi walked out of the entrance. For a moment there, Levi felt that he could score that presentation.

 

**

 

“Are Uncle Levi and Uncle Eren like mommy and daddy?” Moblit asked as they sat down on the square coffee table for dinner.

 

Eren blinked and tilted his head. “What do you mean, Moblit?”

 

“I think he means that whether we are a couple like Hanji and Mike.” Levi whispered to Eren as he set the salad down in the middle of the table.

 

“Oh. Erm, yeah! We are like your mommy and daddy. Uncle Levi is the mommy.” Eren laughed as he set down the remaining dishes on the table.

 

“Oi, I’m the dad.” Levi frowned.

 

“Mommy is Eren and daddy is Levi?” Moblit asked innocently as he looked back and forth from Eren and Levi.

 

“Yeap.” Eren replied with a ‘pop’ on the p. “Now eat before the food gets cold.”

 

Having Eren being called ‘ _mommy’_ had a good ring to it, Levi thought as he hid his smirk behind his cup of water.

 

**

 

“Thank you soooo much Eren! You totally saved our souls! I don’t know how to repay you!” Hanji cried as she gave a big hug to Eren, who was chuckling while patting her back.

 

“It’s because of you that Eren missed a whole week of school. If he fails his examinations, I’m blaming you – 100%.” Levi frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Oh Eren’s smart. I bet he’ll score ‘em!” Hanji roared in laughter as she patted Eren’s back.

 

“Please drive safely and come back soon.” Eren smiled.

 

“Oh you know we will.” Hanji winked as she held onto Moblit’s little hand. “Thank you, again.”

 

Levi closed the main door as Eren rolled up his sleeves while walking to the living room. “Okay, let’s tackle the amount of sketches I’ve abandoned.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!  
> I made a blog few days ago, and I might post updates of 'Erericyclopedia' there too! > [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	24. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh never mind. I’ve forgotten what I wanted to say.”

“Eren.” Levi called from the coffee table.

 

“Yeah?” Eren replied as he looked back from the couch.

 

A moment of silence followed and Eren tilted his head in question as he looked at Levi.

 

“Ugh never mind. I’ve forgotten what I wanted to say.” Levi frowned as he resumed his work on the laptop.

 

Levi never fails to always forget what he wants to say to Eren and it irritates Eren because he would always finally remember what he wants to say at bad timings – during sex or while they are bossing. But Eren always never fails to forgive him when Levi plants a kiss on the cheek and lips.

 

“Just don’t remember it at a bad timing.” Eren laughed as he resumed his sketching of the neighbour’s grey Scottish fold cat called Milady. Milady would always climb to their balcony when their neighbour lets it have some fresh air and meow loudly until either Eren or Levi lets her in. Milady’s ears are small and folded which gives her the cute expression and she has the pair of brightest blue eyes Eren has ever seen. Eren always wanted a cat like Milady, but Levi would grumble about the amount of fur in the apartment and the money they have to spend on the cat. _‘We would starve to death before the cat.’_ Levi would always say whenever Eren brings up the subject of buying a cat.

 

_Meow_

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Eren smiled as he quickly got up from the couch and opened the balcony door. In front of the threshold sat the said grey Milady. “Good evening Milady! How’s your day?” Eren asked and Milady replied with a rub on Eren’s leg before sauntering into the apartment.

 

Milady walked straight towards the coffee table and looked up at Levi. Levi looked down and stared at her. They stayed like that for about 1 minute before Milady gave a soft meow of satisfaction and walked towards the couch. Levi and Milady would always have a mini stare down and it never fails to amuse Eren.

 

Milady hopped up onto the couch and rolled into a ball at the corner. Eren sat down beside her and patted her from head to tail. She gave an approved purr before she closed her eyes. Everything became peacefully quiet – minus the sounds of pencil scratching against paper, keyboard clicking and a soft purring.

 

“Do you want a cup of tea, Eren?” Levi asked as he hovered over Eren from behind the couch.

 

Eren looked up and replied, “Hmm, with extra scoop of sugar.”

 

“Always the sweet-tooth brat.” Levi smirked as he leaned down for a kiss.

 

Their kiss was soft and innocent; no tongue, just a lover’s kiss. When Levi pulled away, Eren grabbed the collar of his grey polo tee and pulled him down for another kiss. “Aren’t we greedy?” Levi smirked bigger against the kiss as Eren licked his bottom lip and Levi gladly opened his mouth.

 

Their kisses were so heated that even Milady woke up and looked at the two love birds. Just as Eren’s hands grabbed onto the hem of the polo tee, Levi quickly pulled away and exclaimed, “I remember what I forgot! Eren, we are out of salt. I’ll go buy some now.”

 

“Seriously Levi? You’re gonna leave me like this?” Eren exclaimed, a little irritated after the little interruption in their make out session.

 

“Of course I’m serious Eren. We can’t cook dinner if we’re out of salt. We’ll continue after that.” Levi replied as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

 

“My dick would be so dead it won’t even stand anymore after you’re back.” Eren frowned as he crossed his arms.

 

“Stop sulking brat. I’ll be right back.” Levi sneered as he opened and closed the entrance door.

 

“Stupid Levi…” Eren pouted as Milady climbed onto Eren’s lap and he patted her head with a sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	25. Forgetful (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll go get some now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again, SMUT5! :^)  
> Enjoy!

“Levi! Wait! I’m doing my homew- _Hmn!_ ” Eren exclaimed, but was soon drowned in the deep kiss that Levi was currently giving him. Levi pushed in his tongue, invading and dominating the younger man's mouth, earning moans from time to time.

 

“The homework can wait.” Levi whispered, voice full of lust as he snaked his hand up into Eren’s shirt and teased one of Eren’s nipples, which made Eren let out another satisfying moan. “Come on, we’ve not done it in near 3 weeks because of your art project. I gladly agreed with you that I won’t touch you for 3 weeks, and that is finally over today.” Levi continued while leaving kisses and bruises on Eren’s delicate tanned neck.

 

“But I still have homework from other modules- _Ahn!_ Levi!” Eren cried wantonly as he grabbed onto Levi’s arms that were slowly snaking their way into Eren’s shirt. After all the fondling of his nipples, Eren no longer has any strength to object Levi and reluctantly agreed to his pleas.

 

“Seriously, if I get a B in this, I’m gonna blame you for this.” Eren warned as he took off his shirt and threw them over the bed they got on few seconds ago when Levi literally dragged Eren into their room.

 

“I seriously doubt that you are _that_ stupid to even get a B.” Levi countered as he yanked Eren’s pants off impatiently and crawled up towards Eren, once again dominating his mouth with French kisses.

 

“I- _Mn!_ I’m not that- _Mm!_ That smart! _Ah!_ ” Eren replied between kisses, but it was getting harder when Levi’s trying hard to dominate his mouth with his tongue; lips smacking against each other echoing in the dark room.

 

“Oh I _know_ my brat’s smart.” Levi smirked as he started palming through Eren’s briefs, which was slowly getting damped from the pre-cum.

 

Eren wantonly moaned louder as the sensation increased. He sat up and pushed Levi down, requesting, “Let me suck you.”

 

“What’s gotten into you? I thought you hated fellatios.” Levi questioned as he leaned against one elbow with his eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh once in a while is fine. Besides, I can’t let you do all the work. So, do you want it or not?” Eren retorted as he gave out a huff.

 

“I don’t mind being the one giving all- _Nn!_ ” Levi bit his lower lip as Eren palmed through the already growing tent of his grey sweatpants. He snaked down towards the already hard dick that was pressed against his sweatpants, and in one swift motion, Eren yanked his sweatpants off; dick hard against his stomach. “Seriously, can’t you at least let me _finish_ talking?”

 

Eren didn’t answer, instead, he gave Levi’s dick a pump and huffed against the head. It twitched and Eren grinned. Covering the head with his mouth, Eren began sucking, earning a satisfying moan from the older man. Slowly pumping at the base, Eren started bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion.

 

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi moaned as he rested his head on a pillow while trying hard not to cum too early from the amazing fellatio Eren was giving.

 

Eren bobbed his head a few more times before removing his mouth from Levi’s dick with a ‘pop!’ sound. “Feels good?” he panted as he pumped the hard dick.

 

“Indescribable.” Levi replied as he sat up while looking down at him.

 

“Oh? Going all vocabulary on me now?” Eren chuckled as he snaked back up to give Levi a slow and seductive kiss on the lips.

 

Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair and pulled, adjusting his mouth towards his ears as he whispered, _“Il se sent si bon que je ne peux pas attendre de plus.”_

 

Eren shivered. “God, I almost came.” Eren chuckled lightly as he rested his forehead against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“ _Si coquin._ ” Levi whispered some more as he slowly worked his hands down Eren’s spine, and onto his buttocks, giving them a light squeeze.

 

“ _Stop…!_ I’m really gonna cum if you continue to speak in French _while_ doing this!” Eren moaned as he squeezed Levi’s arms.

 

“Oh we can’t let you come now, can we?” Levi teased as he sucked on the tanned neck, leaving a now reddened hickey that was bound to bruise in a few hours’ time. Planting one last kiss on Eren’s lips, Levi crawled across the bed, towards the nightstand, and opened the drawer to fetch the bottle of lube and a packet of condom.

 

Then he stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked with a hint of worry in his voice as he laid on his stomach beside Levi.

 

“We’re out of lube and condom. Didn’t I tell you to buy some few weeks ago?” Levi questioned as he looked down at Eren.

 

Eren laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head out of habit. “Did you?”

 

“Eren, your ears are red and you are scratching the back of your head – you always do that when you are nervous.” Levi sighed as he combed back his fringe with his fingers. “I’ll go get some now.”

 

“What? Are you serious?!” Eren shouted as Levi got up to search for his sweatpants and tank top that he threw somewhere. “You’re seriously leaving me here, _like this?!_ ”

 

“What? I cannot let you be in pain and we have to be safe.” Levi explained as he grabbed his wallet from the dressing table. “I’ll be right back.” Then he disappeared out into the living room and a faint ‘clink’ was heard when he closed the entrance door after him.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Eren groaned as he planted his face in the pillows; no longer in the mood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they frickled frackled like rabbits afterwards :^) Keeding, it's up to you readers to imagine whether they did continue or not :--)
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Il se sent si bon que je ne peux pas attendre de plus. = it feels so good and I can’t wait for more.  
> Si coquin. = So naughty.  
> Sorry if the french is wrong, do tell me if it is! :) (I've only learnt the basics HAHA.. ha...)
> 
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	26. Midnight Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, isn’t it more exciting this way? Hiding from security guards after closing time!”

“Eren, it’s already 8PM. When are you going to decide to put down your brush and come home?” Levi sighed through the phone as he massaged his temples.

 

Whenever Eren has inspirations or assignments due, he would paint non-stop in his studio in Trost University and won’t stop until someone tells him to, which of course works 0.1% most of the time. Eren’s _that_ stubborn, but Levi can’t seem to hate him. Instead, he loves him even more.

 

_“Hmm… Yeah.”_ Eren mumbled through the phone, making Levi sigh even more. Now he’s not even listening to him. _Brat._

 

“Brat, you’re not answering my question.” Levi rolled his eyes; not like Eren could see it.

 

_“Mm… Okay.”_ Eren mumbled back as faint sounds of brushes clicking against one another, changing from a thick one to a thinner one for greater details, and Levi knew that he had lost Eren’s attention.

 

“… I’m coming to get you. You better be ready when I reach there.” Levi demanded as he walked into their bedroom to fetch a jacket, not wanting to freeze to death in the cold night. Trost’s weather is _that_ crazy; it’s burning as Satan’s balls in the afternoon, but freezing as fuck in the night.

 

_“Mmm…”_

 

“I take that you got what I just said, so you better do it.” Levi hung up and locked the apartment before descending down the stairs and walking along the pavement towards the university.

 

**

 

“Brat, you’re not even _close_ to being ready.” Levi frowned as he folded his arms in front of his chest, looking straight at the brunet who was still sitting in front of his easel that’s filled with strokes of colours here and there that Levi remembered getting for him for last year’s Christmas, painting. Eren didn’t reply, instead he added more strokes to his piece in front of him, annoying Levi even more that he didn’t even know Levi’s already here. “Brat, can you even hear me?” No answer. “Do you even know I’m here?” Levi mumbled as he walked towards the younger man. Levi really wanted to tap on the brat’s shoulder, but he knew not to touch Eren whenever he’s painting.

 

He remembered one time when he unknowingly touched Eren’s shoulder while he was painting at home and let’s say it ended up with a shrieking brunet and a ruined canvas. Not a good sight. Not at all.

 

So, being the wiser one, he took a nearby stool and sat beside the brat, knowing that he’s in too deep to even notice Levi being beside him until he’s done.

 

By the time the clock stroked 10, Eren finally placed his brush down and sighed, admiring his masterpiece with a satisfied smile. As he turned to his left to give his waist a little stretch, he almost screamed _‘Bloody Mary’_ when Levi was right in front of him, expressionless. “Done?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the brat who was covering his mouth to keep him from screaming.

 

“H-How long have you been here?” Eren questioned as he slowly put his hands down.

 

“Long enough for pigs to fly. Now can we go home? I’m starving.” Levi asked as he stood up to stretch, multiple cracks were heard. He must be getting old.

 

“Y-Yeah, just let me wash my br-” Eren’s speech was cut short when they heard faint footsteps. “Wh-What’s the time now?!”

 

“10? Why?”

 

“The university closes at 10PM and no one is allowed to stay overnight!” Eren whispered-screamed as he quickly ran towards the light switch and switched off everything, running back towards his boyfriend and pulling him along to hide at a corner behind a few canvas.

 

“Huh. I didn’t know that the university _even closes.”_ Levi whispered as he leaned against Eren.

 

“Well, your course doesn’t really require you to stay in the university this long, so it’s not a shocker that you didn’t know about it.” Eren whispered back, the footsteps getting louder and louder.

 

“And why, may I ask, are we hiding? Can’t we just walk out of the room and calmly explain that we are on our way?” Levi mumbled as he sighed, he’s too old for hide and seek.

 

“Well, isn’t it more exciting this way? Hiding from security guards after closing time!” Eren grinned stupidly as he looked down on his boyfriend.

 

“Brat, I’m too old for your games.” Levi sighed, but a faint smile betrayed him as he looked back up into the ocean green eyes that seemed to always captivate him without fail. With the moon shining in from the big window of the studio, they seemed to shine even more. “Your eyes never fail to captivate me…” Levi whispered as he brushed his thumb just below Eren’s lower eyelashes, earning a fond smile from the painter.

 

“God, this is no time for sweet talking. Let’s explore the University.” Eren’s grinned widened.

 

“Are you serious, brat? It’s 10PM and we have classes in the morning and you want to _explore_ the university?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Why do I even bother to try to change that stubborn mind of yours…”

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! A midnight adventure!” Eren whispered as he suppressed a laughter with his hands. “The footsteps’ gone, let’s pack up real quick before exploring!”

 

**

 

“Hm, I didn’t know that the cafeteria looks so creepy in the night.” Eren pursed his lips as he gazed upon the said place; hand tightly gripped against Levi’s.

 

“I like it; it’s dark.” Levi teased as he glanced at Eren, who flinched a little.

 

“No way, a brighter place is so much better than being in a dark place that you don’t even know what’s in there.” Eren spoke so fast that if Levi wasn’t paying attention, he wouldn’t know 80% of what he just said.

 

**

 

“The science laboratory looks even creepier…” Eren whispered as he peered into the lab, cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“Boo.” Levi blew into Eren’s ear and he gave a really, like legit really, really loud yelp.

 

“L-L-Levi!” Eren scream-whispered while he covered his ear, red dusted on his cheeks, and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Who’s there?!” A voice echoed along the hallway they were currently in, footsteps were slowly getting louder with each second.

 

“Quick! Run!” Eren exclaimed as he pulled Levi’s wrist. “This is all your fault!”

 

“It’s not me that’s a scaredy-cat.” Levi snickered as he ran.

 

**

 

“Are we _finally_ going to go home? I’m really starving here.” Levi panted.

 

They were finally out of the University after running away from the guard. “Yeah, I’m starving too.” Eren laughed as he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“Good, and it’s your turn to make dinner tonight, so you better get cooking the moment we reach home.” Levi started walking.

 

“Can’t we cook together? It’ll be so much faster!”

 

“Nope, this is your punishment for dragging me into his _‘Midnight Adventure’_.” Levi smirked as he heard Eren groan at the back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	27. First meeting (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you want to sit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy discussing some Aikido stuff with my cousin for the whole day, so the update totally slipped my mind! (ノД`)  
> So, without further ado!

Cherry blossoms rustled gently in the cool spring wind as Eren Jaeger walked up the hill towards the entrance of his new middle school. He just turned 13 last month and he’s starting as a first year student in Sina Middle School – located up in a hill and surrounded by cherry blossoms.

 

“Eren!” someone called from behind. Eren turned around and looked, a smile immediately appeared on his face.

 

“Armin! Mikasa!” Eren called back as he waited for them to catch up to him.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for us? We could’ve walked together.” Mikasa said as she pulled her red scarf closer to her mouth. It was already spring, but it was still chilly in the morning.

 

“You were too slow, Mikasa! So, I went ahead first.” Eren chuckled as the three of them walked side by side up the hill.

 

Mikasa Ackerman was adopted into Eren’s family when she lost her parents in a fire incident and Armin Arlert was their neighbour’s son who would always come over to play. Being of the same age had the privilege of being in the same year and also, if lucky, might be in the same class.

 

“I sure hope that we’re all in the same class!” Armin exclaimed as he brushed his blond hair away from his blue eyes that were starting to irritate him. Armin is a boy, but his hair was kind of long that people often mistaken him for a girl and he was often teased in elementary school due to this. Having Eren and especially Mikasa by his side was like having personal guards and Armin couldn’t ask for more.

 

“Yeah.” Mikasa replied as she patted her black hair down in place where the wind had messed it up, smiling a little.

 

Class has not started and Eren was already dreading to go home and sleep.

 

**

 

“We should go to the sports hall for the opening ceremony.” Armin said as he read the directory that was placed near the entrance of the school. “Follow me.”

 

As the three of them walked passed trees of cherry blossoms, something caught Eren’s eyes and he quickly spun towards the direction of the cherry blossoms at the side of the inner school. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared.

 

Coal black hair neatly parted not really in the middle, but a little to the right, with a barely there undercut. (Huh, didn’t know that the school allowed undercuts.) As the wind blew, strands of the said black hair danced ever so gently in the air. His figure looked small, but at the same time it filled with a sense of ‘leadership’. Hands neatly tucked into the pockets of his black school trousers, the mysterious guy stared at the falling cherry blossoms, eyes never once blinked as he let out a soft sigh. Feeling that someone was watching him, he blinked and turned. Their eyes met. Eren never felt so lost in his life – his soul slowly losing its way into the pair of slit eyes.

 

Realizing that he was staring, cheeks lightly dusted pink, Eren quickly looked away and ran after Armin and Mikasa with the mysterious guy stuck like a glue in his mind all day, never once losing its strong grip in Eren’s mind.

 

**

 

The trio had to take a 10 minute bus ride and a 5 minute walk up the hill before reaching their school. During the bus ride, Eren would always make use of the 10 minutes and take a shut eye on Mikasa’s shoulder when they had seats to sit, otherwise he would just force himself to be awake to stand on the bus – staring out of the window or playing games on his smartphone.

 

But, on the second week after school started, Eren started to notice a familiar neat black head. It was always crowded in the bus, so he can’t see well to identify the black-headed person.

 

As if God has heard his prayers, on Friday, there were lesser people on the bus due to there being an empty bus in front of them. Wanting to get rid of the constant itch of not knowing the mysterious black head, he used this chance to look at the person.

 

Eren’s heart did leaps that he thought it could never ever do as he felt that his cheeks were growing hotter by the second. The _‘cherry blossom guy’,_ as Eren had labelled him as. Sitting near the window at the second last row was the mysterious guy, reading a book; the morning golden rays of the sun shining on him, causing him to glow in a way that people would say _‘Oh my god’._ And _oh my god_ indeed.

 

From that day on, Eren would try to stand near that row in order to look at the guy, realising that he would always sit at that same seat.

 

The first month went by in a breeze and Eren wanted to give up on school, but after thinking about the mysterious guy, he got up and tried again.

 

**

 

The morning sun greeted Eren as he happily went up the bus, hoping to see the guy, only to be met with an old lady sitting in the window seat. Eren smile faltered a little as he moved in with his head hanging low. Could he have taken an earlier bus? Or maybe he’s late? Or maybe he’s sick. Million questions in Eren’s mind, but no solution to even one of them. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a nest of neat black hair beside him.

 

Suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop and he accidentally bumped against the passenger beside him. He muttered a sorry and turned to look who he had just bumped to, only to have his eyes widen in surprise and cheeks redden. He heart was starting to do those flips again. The cherry blossom guy! Now that they were standing side by side, Eren could roughly make up his height. The top of his head only reached Eren’s ear, but it was still too early to say that he’s short when they were still middle school brats.

 

Not wanting to be caught staring, Eren quickly looked to the front, stealing glances from time to time to see what he’s doing. Today, he’s not reading a book, but playing a game on his shining black PSP, balancing himself well without holding onto any poles or handles. “Ah, Kingdom Hearts!” Eren exclaimed before he could even form the sentence in his head. Realising what he had done, he quickly covered his mouth with his free hand and looked away, cheeks redder than ever. He so wanted to kick his own ass at that moment.

 

A moment of silence went by and Eren mentally slapped himself. Now he would think that Eren’s being nosy. “You know this game?” a soft voice sounded, but it was like honey flowing into Eren’s ear.

 

Eren turned his head to look at him as he replied, “E-Erm! Yeah, I play it too! It’s fun I guess.”

 

All Eren received was a hum of agreement.

 

After that day, the mysterious guy would no longer read, but play his PSP while Eren continued stealing glances at him.

 

**

 

Going home on Club Day sucked – he had to go home all by himself, being the only one without a club. As he waited at the bus stop, he spotted the black haired guy standing at the other end of the bus stop. Eren tried keeping his inner fangirl at bay, happy to be taking the same bus back. As their bus came, they slowly board the bus one by one; Eren’s heart skipping one by one.

 

It was fairly empty, considering that it was four in the afternoon. He was sitting at his usual window seat while Eren stood a few seats down. As Eren looked out of the window, he almost didn’t catch the question, “Don’t you want to sit?”

 

Eren blinked once and looked at the direction where the question came from. “Huh?”

 

“Don’t you feel tired? There’s a seat here if you want to.” The guy said as he gave Eren a bored look while gesturing at the empty seat beside him. Eren wanted to say no, but ended up sitting next to him anyway, a scream right at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it down.

 

Awkward was what Eren thought of as he stared down at his hands on his lap, clenching and unclenching. “I completed the game.”

 

Eren looked up. “What game?”

 

“Kingdom Hearts.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Do you have any recommendations on what games I should start playing?”

 

“O-Oh, well, I could lend you some of my PSP games if you want to…” Eren trailed off as he scratched the back of his head out of habit.

 

“I don’t mind. I’m Levi, Year 3.” Levi replied without looking at Eren.

 

“Erm, Eren Jaeger, Year 1.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	28. First meeting (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, you so want that Jaeger booty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaeger booty :^)  
> Sorry for the wait, I was busy packing for tomorrow cus I'm finally cosplay as Eren! Yay!! (And maybe playing a little of Sims4... :^^^) )

“Levi! Can I borrow your English dictionary? I left mine at home!” Eren called out from the corridor window and into the classroom of 3-1.

 

“Stop leaving books at home, brat.” Levi smirked as he lightly smacked the dictionary on Eren’s head, sending him into a fit of giggles. It warmed Levi’s heart. He always liked Eren’s laughter.

 

“Thanks Levi, I’ll make sure to return it at the end of school.” Eren smiled, and Levi thought he caught a glimpse of fondness in his eyes before it was gone.

 

“And a drink as thanks.” Levi joked as he walked back to his seat.

 

“Aw, it’s Eren again!” Hanji cackled as she pushed up her glasses with her index finger before eyeing Levi with a knowing smile.

 

“Stop it, four-eyes.” Levi rolled his eyes as he resumed reading.

 

Ever since they introduced themselves, they became good friends who can’t seem to separate from each other – more like Eren who can’t bear to leave Levi alone. Levi didn’t like people clinging to him, but for some reason, he didn’t mind Eren. Oh no he didn’t; he kind of liked it. His friends didn’t fail to spot that.

 

“Come on, you so want that Jaeger booty.” Hanji wriggled her eyebrows.

 

“Fuck off, we’re not like that.” Levi mumbled as he frowned. He admitted that he did kind of want that _Jaeger booty,_ but he didn’t want just a sex buddy; he wanted a _relationship_. “Eren doesn’t even know I swing that way, and I’m sure he’s as straight as hell.”

 

“Oh I don’t know, he might or might not change for the better…” Hanji said as she shrugged, trying hard not to laugh.

 

Levi just gave a hum as a reply as he tried rereading the paragraph for the fifth time.

 

**

 

“Here, your favourite coffee milk and your hella heavy dictionary.” Eren chuckled as he placed both items on Levi’s table.

 

“Thanks, brat.” Levi smirked as he poked the straw into the carton of coffee milk and took a sip. He’s been smirking a lot these past few weeks – since he met Eren – he should stop soon, it’s not his character to be smirking or smiling.

 

“Well, erm, guess I get going then. See you Levi.” Eren smiled awkwardly as he gave a wave.

 

“Let’s go home together.” Levi exclaimed as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up his dictionary; not forgetting his coffee milk.

 

“O-Oh, well, okay.” Levi didn’t miss that minor stutter Eren did as he smiled widely, scratching the back of his head. Levi knew that he’s nervous. Eren always had the habit of scratching the back of his head whenever he’s in a pinch or when he’s nervous like now.

 

The both of them left the school, walking side by side – Eren at Levi’s right. It was silent, but a comfortable one, minus the singing of the cicadas. _Summer’s coming,_ Levi thought as he looked up into the clear blue sky and inhaled.

 

“Summer’s coming.” Eren said as he too looked up. Levi looked at Eren and to the front again. _It’s like he’s reading my mind._ The corner of his lips tilted up as he hummed in reply.

 

**

 

“Earth to Eren!” Armin called out as he waved his hand in front of the dazed Eren.

 

“Huh?” Eren called out as he snapped out of his train of thoughts.

 

“I said, do you want to study together during the weekends?” Armin huffed as he gave a smile.

 

“Mm, sure, I guess…” Eren sighed as he rested his elbow on his table and leaned against his palm.

 

“Are you thinking of Levi again?” Armin teased as he laughed.

 

“H-Huh?! Armin!!” Eren hissed as his cheeks were dusted light pink, “N-No I wasn’t!”

 

“You were.”

 

“Okay fine, I was. Happy?”

 

Armin laughed as Eren huffed, “Exams are coming, so Levi’s staying in school studying and we can’t go home together.”

 

“Oh yeah, entrance exams are coming. It’s Levi’s last year.” Armin said.

 

Eren hummed as he felt a little sad, thinking about not being able to go home with a certain fun-sized boy after the semester is over.

 

**

 

“Good luck with your entrance exams, Levi.” Eren smiled as he grabbed the strap of his backpack just a little too tight.

 

“You too, brat. Don’t you dare fail English after all the times you borrowed my dictionary.” Levi smirked.

 

“I won’t.” Eren laughed.

 

“So, see you soon, Eren.”

 

“See you.”

 

**

 

The semester ended with Eren not being able to see Levi for the last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	29. First meeting (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like you.”

“Levi Ackerman.”

 

A round of applause was heard as a certain black-haired boy walked calmly up the stage to receive his certificate. Levi had finally completed middle school.

 

**

 

“I like you.”

 

Levi stood there – too stunned to move. He looked to his left at a certain mess of a brown hair boy who had just confessed to him; cheeks red to no limit and hands balled up at his sides with cherry blossom petals gently falling around him.

 

Thinking that Levi didn’t catch that, Eren repeated, “I like you, Levi.” He gulped. “For a long time now.”

 

**

 

Eren never gave a second glance at girls, so he didn’t think of dating any. But it was different for Levi. His eyes would always follow him and he’ll go into a daze thinking about him every day. He thought about how it would feel like to date Levi, how it would feel like to hold his hand, how it would feel like to kiss him. He was never interested in girls or anyone in particular, but Levi was a special case.

 

Armin and Mikasa knew there was something between them.

 

“Do you like Levi?” Armin asked all of a sudden while he was hanging out with Eren and Mikasa.

 

Eren almost choked on his orange juice as he looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

 

“What? With the midget?” Mikasa asked, clearly not happy about it.

 

“N-No! I don’t!”

 

“Your blush is betraying you.”

 

"I-I-It's just particularly hot today!"

 

"Eren."

 

“I-I-I don’t know guys, I always get this flutter in my heart whenever I see him in school or think of him. I never felt like this before.” Eren explained as he grasped his shirt.

 

“So, you like him then?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Do you hate the feeling?”

 

Eren stopped and think. He didn’t dislike it, in fact, he felt happy inside whenever he saw Levi along the corridor and their eyes met; Levi giving a smirk and that sent Eren smiling like a schoolgirl for the whole day. “No.”

 

“Then, that’s your answer.” Armin smiled as he patted Eren’s shoulder.

 

“B-But don’t you think this kind of stuff is weird? I mean, aren’t I suppose to like a girl instead?” Eren asked, clearly worried.

 

“Eren, it doesn’t matter which gender you are interested in. If you are happy, then that’s all it matters. If others judge you for that, just remember that I’m always here to give you my full support.” Armin smiled.

 

“I’ll punch whoever dares to say bad things about you, Eren.” Mikasa promised as she hugged her brother.

 

“Thanks guys. I love you guys so much.” Eren laughed as he hugged back, tears threatening to fall.

 

“It also applies to Levi. If he dares to make you cry, I won’t forgive him.” Mikasa said as she let go of Eren.

 

“M-Mikasa! It’s not like w-we’re dating or anything right n-now.” Eren stuttered as he looked down on the table, blushing like a schoolgirl, his best friend and sister laughing and smiling at his silly reaction.

 

**

 

“I like you too.”

 

Wait. Did Eren hear wrongly? Did Levi just said that _he liked him too?_ Eren looked up and saw that Levi was looking to the front with his hand covering part of his face, hiding his light blush.

 

“H-Huh?” Great. Now he sounded like some idiot.

 

“I said, I like you too, for a long time; since the beginning, since the first time I saw you at the bus stop.” Levi said too much, but he didn’t care – he wanted his feelings to get through the thick skull of Eren’s.

 

Levi dropped his hand and looked at Eren who was now blushing like mad while looking at the ground with his mouth open. “Eren?”

 

Immediately, Eren coverd his face with his hands and squatted on the ground. Levi immediately ran towards him, thinking that something was wrong. “Eren? Are you alright?” Levi asked as he squatted in front of him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder and felt a little of a jump from Eren.

 

“I didn’t think that you’d return my feelings.” Eren mumbled as he hid his face in his knees.

 

“I didn’t think that you’d even confess to me, I’ve thought of carrying these feelings to my grave.” Levi huffed as he looked up into the cherry blossom trees that were surrounding them. He remembered seeing a certain brown haired boy staring at him from afar while he was admiring the cherry blossoms just a year ago, running away with a red face when he noticed that he was staring too much.

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I said, do you regret that this confession happened?” Eren asked again, this time looking up into the pair of grey orbs.

 

Levi stared into the pair of ocean greens.

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! And they lived happily ever after~ (ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ)
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	30. First time (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it even gonna fit? I mean, your dick is big and my asshole is small.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to say: the fic has reached 3k views! Yay!! \o/ Well, it isn't a lot, but to me, it's quite a big achievement. Someone is _actually_ reading my goddamn fanfiction! So, thank you guys, without you guys, this fic wouldn't even made it this far! ^^  
>  Without further ado, SMUT5 :^)

“Eren, let’s have sex.” Levi declared as he flipped shut his book with a ‘fwap’ sound.

 

“Wh-What? Levi, we’re just high school students. We aren’t supposed to have s-s-sex.” Eren stuttered as he tried his best to be calm and cool, but his red cheeks gave away. Eren came over to Levi’s home, hoping that his senior – and boyfriend – would help him in his homework. In truth, he just wanted to spend time with his fun sized boyfriend.

 

“Come on, we’ve been going out for 4 years now and all we do is kiss and touch each other’s dick.” Levi frowned as he tried unbuttoning Eren’s uniform, but Eren grabbed onto his hands to stop him.

 

“B-But isn’t that enough for us now? I mean I’m still underage…” Eren laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“You’re scratching your head. Stop being nervous. God that’s a habit you’ll never get rid of.” Levi smirked as he gave a light peck on Eren’s lips.

 

“Well, habit is second nature.” Eren chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. Then, he hesitated.

 

Levi didn’t miss that. “What’s wrong? If you don’t want to, we can still wait. We have a whole future for it.” Levi’s facial expression softened as he brushed away some of Eren’s locks from his face and stared into the pair of ocean sea eyes.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I mean, I’m happy that I’m able to give my virginity to you. But, you see, well, erm…” Eren bit his lower lip and looked away.

 

“Stop beating around the bush, brat.”

“Well, you see, you’re kind of the first person and guy that I’ve dated. So… I don’t know anything about… sex?” Eren smiled nervously as he looked at Levi.

 

A few moments went by in silence, and Eren was afraid that Levi might not want to do it with him after all. “Is that all you’re worried about?” Levi laughed. _Laughed_. He actually laughed. It was rare to see Levi laugh, so Eren was surprised by the reaction. He tilted his head to the side in confusion as Levi continued, “We’ll take it slow.” Thin lips met soft ones as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer – wanting to feel more of his warmth – having Eren fit into his embrace felt so right.

 

**

 

“This is so embarrassing.” Eren cried as he covered his eyes with his arms, bright red cheeks visible from below as Levi leaned back to take in the breathtaking view of Eren’s naked tanned and lean body.

 

“What are you so embarrassed about? I’ve seen your dick and you’ve seen mine. You even touched it.” Levi said matter-of-factually.

 

“ _Oh my god…_ You didn’t have to say it out loud!” Eren groaned as he hid his face with a pillow. He should not have done it because it totally smelled like Levi.

 

“Well, do you want to stop?” Levi asked, hints of worry audible in his voice.

 

Eren immediately pulled down the pillow to look at Levi with determination in his ocean blue eyes. “I didn’t exactly said that we should stop…” Eren pouted.

 

Levi sneered as he swooped down for a deep kiss, tongue pushing into Eren’s mouth, searching for dominance which Eren gladly gave. “Stop being so cute.” Levi whispered as he sucked onto Eren’s neck, leaving a beautiful bruise for everyone to see the next day, and Eren just replied with a moan, feeling too much pleasure to answer. As Levi sucked, his hands slowly glided up Eren’s toned stomach and onto his already hardened nipples, giving them a pinch which Eren yelped.

 

“That hurts.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at Levi, who was looking at his nipples.

 

“They look like raisins.”

 

Eren stared at him in disbelief. “Seriously Levi, you totally just killed the mood.”

 

“Well, they do.” Levi replied as he sucked on one of them.

 

“Haha! That tickles!” Eren chuckled as he pulled onto Levi’s hair to make him stop.

 

“Well that took a wrong turn, you were supposed to feel _good,_ not ticklish.” Levi frowned as he sat up, leaving a trail of saliva. Eren sworn he felt his dick hardened a little from that little saliva scene. Levi looked hot with the trail of saliva from his nipple.

 

“W-Well, people feel differently. A-Anyway, what am I supposed to do? You can’t expect me to let you do all the work.” Eren stuttered as he tried covering his hard dick with his hands, to which Levi couldn’t fail to see.

 

“Just lie there and feel good.” Levi said seductively as he snaked down to Eren’s nether regions.

 

Eren was about to protest, but instead a moan escaped his lips, “ _Ahn!_ L-L-Levi! _Hnm! Ah!_ Stop! It’s- _Ah!_ Dirty there! _Mm!_ ”

 

“Everything about you is clean, otherwise I would’ve not done this.” Levi replied as he gave Eren’s dick a lick and inserted into his mouth. Then, he started bobbing his head and down with Eren moaning in pleasure.

 

“B-But still! _Hmn!_ L-Let me do it for you too.” Eren exclaimed as he tried pushing Levi’s head away, but he was too strong.

 

“Are you sure?” Levi questioned as he lifted his head up.

 

Eren was silent for a while with hesitation visible in his eyes. “I’ll try?”

 

Levi snickered, “Why do you want to do something that you dislike? It’s fine. If you’re enjoying it, I’m happy.”

 

“B-But-”

 

Levi silenced him with a kiss and leaned against his forehead, enjoying the heat Eren was emitting. “It’s fine.” Levi whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Eren’s ear.

 

“Oh fuck me already.” Eren groaned as he hid his face in Levi’s neck, feeling embarrassed for saying that.

 

“Oh? Someone’s being impatient.” Levi chuckled as he reached for the nightstand’s drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Lie on your back and spread your legs.”

 

“Must I do that embarrassing position?” Eren whined as he looked at Levi while pouting.

 

“Or do you want to lie on your stomach with your ass stuck up in the air?” Levi raised an eyebrow as he watched Eren calculating the pros and cons of each option in his cute head.

 

“Fine.” Eren pouted as he let go of Levi’s neck and laid on his back, legs spread apart and his cheeks could not get any more redder than this.

 

“Now, this might sting a little, so try to relax.” Levi explained as he coated his fingers with lube and aligning his forefinger at Eren’s tight entrance. “Ready?”

 

Eren gulped and nodded. He winced in pain as Levi inserted his first finger all the way to his first knuckle. He let out the air he didn’t know he was holding onto and fought against the tear that was trying to escape from his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked with worry as he looked at Eren who was in pain.

 

“Y-Yeah, it just stung a little. Continue.”

 

Levi licked his lips and started moving his forefinger in and out. Soon, it was feeling less painful and a little pleasurable. Seeing as Eren was no longer in pain, Levi aligned his middle finger and inserted it into the tight ring, slowly moving in while watching Eren’s expression. With a nod of approval from Eren, he started moving them in and out and did the scissors motion, loosening the puckered hole. Eren didn’t know he was moaning until Levi mentioned it, “Are you feeling good?”

 

Eren nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. Then, Levi brushed against something that made Eren arch his back as he yelped. “Are you alright?”

 

“D-D-Do it again.” Eren moaned, and Levi gladly obliged to his pleas.

 

“ _Ahn! Yes! There! Mn!”_ Eren moans echoed the room, shameless of it now that he’s experiencing the most pleasurable thing in the world.

 

Then, Levi stopped and pulled out his fingers, leaving Eren empty and pouting. “I can’t wait any longer.” Levi nearly stuttered as he reached for the packet of condom. He never stuttered in his whole life. Every new thing starts with Eren. His first love. His first boyfriend. His first sex. His first stutter, and more firsts are going to come with Eren beside him.

 

Eren sat up and grabbed the packet of condom. “Let me wear it for you.”

 

Levi just nodded and leaned against the bed frame, amused by how Eren’s trying to please Levi. Eren tore the wrapper and took out the condom, contemplating on how he should do it. Then, he chose to wear it with his mouth, a repayment for Levi’s fellatio. Levi was too pleased with the stressed expression Eren was giving when he thought of how he _should_ actually do this.

 

As he placed the condom in his mouth, Eren moved closer to Levi and aligned his mouth at his dick. Then he moved down slowly, trying hard not to scrap Levi’s dick with his teeth. But God decided to not play fair and Eren’s teeth scraped against the condom and his dick. As he tried to move away, it scraped even more and Levi hissed.

 

Eren got up and huffed, “I broke the condom…”

 

Levi tried. He really tried not to laugh, but it escaped his mouth as a snort as he looked at the dejected Eren. “You know, you could put it on normally with your hands. You didn’t have to do it the way I do.” Levi laughed as he pulled the torn condom out of his dick and threw it in the bin beside the bed.

 

“I just wanted to repay you for the thing you did for me just now…” Eren sighed as he slumped a little.

 

Levi fetched a new condom and tore the wrapper, fishing out the new condom and taking Eren’s hands. He placed the condom on his dick and guided Eren’s fingers on the condom. “I’ll feel good too if you do it this way. I’m kind of sensitive today.” Levi explained as he held the tip and slowly pushed Eren’s hands down, slowly covering his dick with the rubber.

 

Levi then let out a shaky sigh. “Do you want to do the doggy style, the cowboy or the missionary?” Levi questioned.

 

“Wha- Where did you even learn those positions?” Eren questioned back, with his eyebrow raised so high up.

 

“Google. You can’t expect me to come unprepared.” Levi smirked as he hovered over Eren, his dick brushed against Eren’s leg ever so slightly.

 

“God, you’re hard…” Eren whispered as he looked down.

 

“So you better answer me quickly and not leave me hanging.” Levi bit his lower lip.

 

“God, you and your puns. Any position is fine.” Eren rolled his eyes as he smiled.

 

“Missionary it is. I can see your face when you come if we do it this way.” Levi exclaimed as he spread Eren’s legs and aligned his dick against his puckered entrance.

 

“Is it even gonna fit? I mean, your dick is big and my asshole is small.” Eren asked innocently as he looked down anxiously.

 

Levi hung his head low. “I think I just came a little.”

 

“Wha- Seriously Levi?” Eren chuckled.

 

“Stop being so cute…” Levi grumbled as he pushed in his dick - the head only – and looked at Eren who was trying hard not to scream in pain by biting on his lower lip as tears threatened to roll down his rosy cheeks. “Eren, just a little more.” Levi groaned as he pushed in further with Eren now yelping as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

When he was all the way in, Levi let out a sigh of relief and looked at the crying Eren who was clinging to his neck desperately. “It’s all the way in.” Levi whispered as he kissed the side of Eren’s head.

 

Eren hiccupped and sniffed. “Is it?”

 

“Yeah, you can check it if you want to.”

 

Eren loosened his grip and looked down to where they were connected to each other. “I-It’s in…”

 

“All the way.” Levi continued as he brushed away an escaped tear. “Sorry, it must be painful.”

 

Eren shook his head. “Every good thing comes with a price.” Eren chuckled and sniffed as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

 

Levi sworn he fell in love with Eren again. “God I love you, so much.” Levi growled as he kissed Eren feverishly. Then, he started moving, earning a moan from the younger man. “Eren, Eren…” Levi chanted like a mantra with every thrust he gave, followed by yelps and moans from Eren.

 

“Levi! I can’t- I can’t hold it in anymore! _Ah!_ ” Eren cried as he grabbed onto Levi’s bare back, skin slowly turning red from the hard grip. It was Eren’s first sex, so Levi understood that he was going to orgasm faster than the normal time he heard his classmates talking about the other day. Hearing them talk about their sex life was kind of awkward, but Levi gained a few knowledge by listening to them quietly.

 

“You can come if you want to.” Levi grunted as he quickened his thrusts, feeling the orgasm slowly building up inside of him.

 

“Wh-What about you?” Eren stuttered as he looked at the lust-filled grey orbs.

 

“It’s fine if you come first. I’m not far behind.”

 

“Then let’s come together.” Eren panted as he smiled.

 

Levi replied with a deep kiss and fast thrusts. Eren moaned into his mouth as Levi quickened, and soon Eren yelled in full bliss as he came. Seeing that Eren had come, Levi could focus on himself and he grunted and thrust deeper into Eren.

 

**

 

As they slowly calmed down from their high, Levi slowly pulled out of Eren, and a shiver ran down Eren’s spine from the friction. Levi pulled out the used condom and tied a knot before disposing it in the bin, reminding himself to throw it out later on.

 

Levi then laid beside Eren and Eren immediately curled in his arms with a content sigh. “How are you feeling?” Levi asked as he lightly combed Eren’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Better than ever; a little sore, but manageable. I am glad that it was you who took my virginity.” Eren chuckled as he nuzzled against Levi’s neck.

 

“And I’m happy to be able to be your first then.” Levi smirked as he hugged Eren tighter, earning a chuckle from the younger male.

 

 _“Levi! Are you home?”_ a female’s voice voiced from downstairs.

 

“ _Shit._ My mom’s home.” Levi cursed as he sat up, trying to find their clothes that he had thrown onto the floor.

 

Eren quickly scrambled out of bed to find his, and quickly put them on before Levi’s mom opened the door.

 

As the door clicked open, Levi was lying on his side on the bed while Eren was busying trying to solve a mathematics equation in his notebook on the small coffee table that he used earlier before everything happened. “Oh? You are home, and Eren’s here!”

 

“Hi Mrs Ackerman.” Eren smiled awkwardly as he gave a wave.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Levi lied as he opened the book he had read earlier.

 

“It’s fine. Do you guys want anything to eat or drink? I brought back some cake if you guys want.” Mrs Ackerman smiled.

 

“I would like to have some!” Eren smiled.

 

“Sit tight, I’ll bring some up!” Mrs Ackerman laughed as she closed the door behind her and her footsteps slowly turned faint as she descended down the stairs.

 

Eren heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned his head back against the bed. “That was close…”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if she finds out about us.” Levi said casually as he flipped a page of his book.

 

“What if she objects? Then what will _I_ do then?” Eren frowned.

 

“Don’t worry, I will follow you anywhere; even if it means to the end of the earth.” Levi replied as he kissed Eren on the lips.

 

“Oh my _god_ , you so corny.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	31. Marshmallow challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One chubby bunny!”

“Levi! Let’s do something fun!” Eren exclaimed as he leaned his head against the surface of the coffee table that Levi was currently using to do his homework.

 

“Can’t you see I’m a little busy?” Levi mumbled as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

 

“Come on, take a break and do this interesting challenge with me!” Eren pleaded as he put on the best puppy look he could muster, to which he knew Levi could not resist.

 

Levi tried. He tried really hard not to look at Eren, knowing that he’ll give in to the brat. But being the usual Levi that goes against his subconscious, he took a peek at Eren and groaned, “Fine. I’ll do your stupid challenge…” as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

**

 

“One chubby bunny!” Eren exclaimed after stuffing one marshmallow into his mouth.

 

“Seriously this is the stupidest challenge I’ve ever heard.” Levi grumbled, but he still stuffed one soft white sugary goodness into his mouth.

 

“Stop spoiling the fun, Mr Grinch. Two chubby bunny!”

 

“…”

 

“Come on, you have to say ‘chubby bunny’!” Eren complained with both his cheeks puffed out from the two marshmallows in his mouth.

 

“… Two chubby bunny…” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

**

 

“Okay, I can’t stuff anymore marshmallows.” Eren tried saying with 6 marshmallows in his mouth.

 

“Well, it sure is big enough to stuff my cock.” Levi mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

 

Without warning, Eren choked on his marshmallows and ended up coughing everything out; causing bits and pieces of the sticky goodness to fly everywhere – especially towards Levi. When Eren looked up, he burst out laughing as he looked at Levi’s face – bits of the marshmallows were stuck to his face, some even slowly sliding down his face and onto his pants. With a frown, he looked even funnier and Eren laughed even harder. “Oh my GOD, STOP MAKING THAT FACE!” Eren exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach, laughing his ass off.

 

“Seriously brat, this is beyond _disgusting_.” Levi hissed as he wiped his face with his hand, grimacing whenever he touched the bits on his face. “Stop laughing and grab a wet towel for me.”

 

“I can’t! I can’t stop! Ow my stomach!” Eren laughed as he laid on the floor laughing.

 

“Fucking remind me to _never_ do one of your stupid challenges again.” Levi grumbled as he got up to fetch himself a wet towel to wipe his face. _Gross._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/) and [ Blog ](https://semewearsboxers.blogspot.com/)!


	32. Butt (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Heard that you liked my Jaeger booty since middle school.”

Jaeger booty. Who doesn’t like a daily dose of the _Jaeger booty?_ That’s right, Levi fucking Ackerman.

 

If he’s not thrusting into that ass, he’s staring at it. Oh yes, staring at it all day long; when Eren’s cleaning the house, when Eren’s painting, when Eren’s watching television, when Eren’s cooking or when he’s asleep. He’s just _this_ addicted to that _Jaeger booty._ Hell yes.

 

“I’ve been getting this feeling that _someone_ is constantly staring at me all day.” Eren huffed as he plopped down opposite of Levi on the coffee table for dinner.

 

“Maybe you are just imagining it.” Levi replied calmly as he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. “Your dinner is great as always by the way.”

 

“Oh, thanks. Glad that you like it.” Eren smiled fondly as he too popped a chicken in his mouth. “Maybe I’m stressed out from painting too much these days…”

 

**

 

Levi knew that he should stop, but he just can’t take his eyes off of Eren’s ass, and Eren finally noticed that he actually _didn’t_ imagine it at all. Someone is actually staring at him from behind, and that culprit is none other than his own boyfriend.

 

“Stop looking at my ass!” Eren exclaimed all of a sudden as he was painting. He looked back and was met with a calm Levi that was sitting at the couch in front of the television – attention totally not on the show.

 

“Stop pointing your ass at my eyeballs.” Levi countered.

 

100 points to Team Levi and 0 points to Team Eren.

 

“Ugh, it’s not like I _chose_ to have my ass at my back.” Eren rolled his eyes as he put down his brush and walked towards Levi, straddling him on the couch. “You could’ve asked if you wanted a taste of the _Jaeger booty._ ” Eren smirked as wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, “Heard that you liked my _Jaeger booty_ since middle school.”

 

“Fucking four-eyes…” Levi mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Can’t really blame myself for having a piece of hot booty.” Eren chuckled as he slowly kissed Levi’s cheek, to which Levi turned it into a hot one.

 

Let’s just say that Eren’s canvas wasn’t finish on that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	33. Butt (Part 2)

“Levi, for the last time, stop staring at my butt!” Eren exclaimed as he was washing the dishes after dinner.

 

“I’m not,” Levi replied calmly as he hid his crossed finger behind his back, “You’re just imagining things.”

 

“You had been caught red handed last time, so don’t think I’ll fall for your _‘You’re just imagining things’_ bullshit.” Eren quoted with his rubber covered hands before returning to his dishes.

 

“Says the one who always grabs the chance to grope my ass.” Levi smirked as he returned to doing his research.

 

“I-I did no _such_ things!” Eren stuttered.

 

“Eren, you’re stuttering.”

 

“It’s just a little _revenge_ , Levi.” Eren admitted as he giggled softly, finally finishing the last of the dishes before drying his hands on a dry towel. “It’s called _‘an eye for an eye’_.” Eren grinned as he plopped down beside Levi on the couch and turned on the television with a press of the remote control.

 

“Groping and staring are two different things, brat.” Levi countered as he pushed up his glasses and continued typing.

 

“Well, they are both connected to asses anyway.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Don’t you have other insults other than _brat?_ ” Eren raised an eyebrow as he looked at Levi who in turned stopped typing and stared back.

 

“Brat.” And continued his research.

 

“I’m already 22, I’m not a brat.” Eren huffed.

 

“You’re still a brat to me.” Levi replied, emphasizing on the word _‘brat’_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	34. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still you. Now give me my much needed daily dose of the _‘Jaeger Kiss’_.”

“It’s already October…” Eren mumbled as he sipped on his hot chocolate, thinking about all the sweaters, cardigans, coats, beanies and scarfs he could finally wear. Let’s not forget about the boots too! Also, October means autumn is coming soon, which calls for many pumpkin spice lattes and mostly importantly, Halloween!

 

It was quite a chilly Saturday night, with the two love birds cuddled together on the couch watching CSI.

 

“The weather’s getting chilly, wear more layers, brat.” Levi reminded the younger man as he pulled Eren’s shoulder closer to him.

 

“You too. Stop being all _“I need to look cool and shit because I learn about human shit”_.” Eren laughed. Levi would only wear a thin layer of black turtle neck, pair of tight black jeans and a black long coat; finish it off with a black beanie, a pair of combat boots and his signature black rimmed glasses. Eren knew he looked cool like this, but he is worried about his health when the weather is cold. “Don’t blame me when you fall sick.”

 

“Only idiots catch colds.” Levi smirked as he snatched Eren’s hot chocolate and took a sip. “Stop putting sugar when the chocolate is already sweet, brat.”

 

“I can’t help it since I have a sweet tooth.” Eren pouted as he snatched back his sugary goodness. "Plus, you could always make your own hot chocolate.”

 

“It’s such a pain in the ass to do all the procedure.”

 

“Lazy ass.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Pig.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“I’m not a brat!”

 

“… Brat.”

 

Eren sighed. He could never win against Levi. Levi looked down at the frowning Eren, “Stop pouting, you’re my _smart_ brat.” Levi said as he planted a kiss right on Eren’s temple, plastering a big smile on Eren’s face.

 

“Stop it! You have chocolate on your lips.” Eren chuckled as he lightly pushed Levi’s face away.

 

“Lick it clean for me then.” Levi raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Victory upon him.

 

“Oh my god… There’s tissue right in front of you Levi!” Eren groaned as he rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop smiling, stretching towards the box of tissue on the coffee table in front of them.

 

Levi immediately pulled Eren back and gave him a tight hug, frowning, “Can’t a man simply ask for a kiss from his boyfriend?”

 

“Who’s being the _brat_ now, Levi?” Eren raised an eyebrow as he laughed.

 

“Still you. Now give me my much needed daily dose of the _‘Jaeger Kiss’_.” Levi eyed Eren.

 

Eren laughed and complied with the greedy man. Eyes closed; slightly chapped lips met each other in a soft yet passionate kiss, the dull sound of the CSI long forgotten. The room was filled with the sweet smell of the chocolate that Eren prepared, but all Levi could smell right now was Eren’s shampoo and his natural scent of pine which he does not know where the fuck it came from. It's just _there._

 

Slowly taking the cup of hot chocolate away from Eren’s hands, Levi gently placed it down on the floor and cupped Eren’s cheeks. Just then, Eren tilted his head a little and Levi took this chance to deepen the kiss; tongue invading the younger man’s mouth as a faint moan was heard. Eren tasted sweet, but Levi didn’t mind it at all. Grabbing Levi’s sweater, Eren slowly moved to straddle him, not once breaking the kiss.

 

Just as Levi moved his hands up Eren’s lean body, Eren moved back a little. “W-Wait, Levi,” Eren mumbled between kisses, “We can’t, I have to get up early tomorrow.”

 

“Way to ruin the mood, brat.” Levi frowned as he broke the kiss.

 

“Sorry, I have an important painting that I have to do tomorrow.” Eren sighed as he leaned his forehead against Levi’s chest.

 

“Don’t apologise, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Levi replied as he hugged Eren in which he returned with a hug and they stayed like that on the couch, staring blankly at the screen.

 

“Where’s my hot chocolate?” Eren asked as hugged Levi harder, trying to feel more warmth from him.

 

“I drank it all.”

 

“What?!” Eren shouted as he immediately rose up from Levi’s chest.

 

“I was joking.” Levi smirked as he grabbed the already cold cup of chocolate from the floor, “Here, it turned cold.”

 

“I guess I’ll make a new batch of it then.” Eren huffed as he got up.

 

“Make me a cup too! And no extra sugar!” Levi called over.

 

“No promises!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	35. Happy Halloween (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me where you are hurting, Mr Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! Hope you guys have a great Treat or Tricking!  
> Enjoy this piece of smut just for this event （￣ー￣）

“Eren, what the hell are you doing?” Levi questioned as he was led by the younger man by the arm.

 

It was 8.25PM and Levi just got home from the extra lecture his lecturer gave out of a blue. He went all _“Oh since you guys are in your last year of university, I should give you all more lectures in order to get you all prepared for the big examination!” Bullshit._ Levi could study the whole book all on his own before the lecturer could even say _“Fluffy Bunny”._ Hoping that he could get a nice hot shower and cuddle with Eren on the couch buried under their blankets, he didn’t expect that Eren would be waiting at the entrance door, looking somewhat nervous for some unknown reason.

 

And that brings us back to the present.

 

“Just follow me.” Eren said without giving a glance at Levi. Levi sighed and just let the boy pull him to wherever they are going.

 

Apparently the bedroom.

 

“What are we going to do in the bedroom?” Levi raised an eyebrow as he looked into the room and spotted a single chair in the middle of it. “Why is there a chair in the middle of nowhere?”

 

Eren just pulled him into the room and led him towards the chair, pushing him down on it. “Just sit here and wait.” And he was gone out of the room.

 

“What the ever fuck…” Levi mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, heaving a big sigh.

 

Few minutes passed and Levi could finally hear a faint clicking outside of what sounded like… High heels? “Eren, what the fuck are you… Doing?” Levi’s voice faded as Eren entered the room.

 

Tanned body perfectly hugged by a piece of pink nurse dress all the way to just below the butt, paired with a pair of white thigh high socks and a garter belt decorated with pink bows. Eren also wore a pair of white high heels. _So that’s what’s making the clicking noise._ Levi thought as he smirked at the blushing mess in front of him. “Oh? Am I going to get treated, _Miss_ Jaeger?” Levi teased.

 

 “ _Levi,_ ” Eren whined as he hid his face behind his hands, clearly embarrassed by all this, “Don’t make me feel any more embarrassed than this!”

 

“It’s just me, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Levi chuckled as he unfolded his arms, wanting to hug Eren, but he clearly rejected them.

 

“No, just… Sit still and let me finish what I want to do.” Eren huffed as he slowly swayed his hips while making his way towards Levi, the clicking of the heels echoing not far behind. All the while Levi kept his gaze upon his beautiful and sexy boyfriend, the bulge at south slowly getting bigger. As Eren stood in front, Levi looked up at him. Without warning, Eren straddled him and placed his lips near Levi’s ears, whispering, “Please tell me where you are hurting, Mr Ackerman.”

 

Levi suppressed a moan as he slowly snaked his hands up the dress, but was slapped away by the younger man, “Please refrain from touching your nurse, Mr Ackerman.” Eren whispered seductively as he bit his lower lip, placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders as he stared at him with half lidded eyes. The faint scent of perfume invaded Levi’s nose as he stared at Eren without blinking.

 

“I can’t help it when my nurse is so sexy. It’s tempting.” Levi smirked as he grabbed Eren’s soft butt, earning a yelp from him. As he started kneading them, Eren couldn’t suppress them anymore and let out a moan. Soft buns in his hands and the constant invasion of the perfume in his nose intoxicated the older man to no end. “Miss Jaeger’s perfume is _intoxicating._ ”

 

“I wore it especially for you, Mr Ackerman.” Eren moaned as pressed his chest against Levi’s, a long stretch of moan was heard. “Stop caressing me, I still have a full body examination I have to do for you, Mr Ackerman.” Eren ordered as he immediately got off Levi, leaving him empty and frowning.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Oh yes.” Eren licked his lips as his hands slowly travelled from his neck all the way to his sides and his legs ever so slowly.

 

Levi’s dick twitched painfully as he observed Eren and Eren didn’t miss that twitch, but he looked away from the bulge as if nothing had happened, smirking. “Please refrain from moving as I begin the examination.” Eren explained as he pressed his palms against Levi’s chest, already feeling the hardened nipples beneath the black turtle neck shirt Levi was wearing. Playfully brushing his palms against the nipples, Eren felt the slight twitch from Levi as his hands slowly made their way down to the hem of the shirt. Lifting it up, he was greeted by great pecs and abs. Eren bit his lower lip as he enjoyed his view for the time being.

 

“Like what you see?” Levi teased as he looked at Eren with lust filled steel grey eyes, eying him like a hawk at every movement he does.

 

Eren pouted as he didn’t know how to respond to that, instead, he kneeled down and dived right onto Levi’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth – giving it a good suck. “E-Eren…!” Levi gasped as he was taken back by the sudden action.

 

“Your nipples seem to be in good condition.” Eren moaned as he continued licking the now reddened nipple.

 

“This is kind of unfair, isn’t it? I can’t even touch a single hair on you.” Levi frowned as he tried hard not to moan.

 

“But you seem to be enjoying it, Mr Ackerman.” Eren smirked as he got up from his knees, Levi’s nipples glistening under the moonlight that shone in from the window. “Hm? What’s this I wonder…” Eren whispered as he eyed the painful big bulge on Levi. “I guess I have to check whether you have a problem.”

 

Eren got down on his knees again. He licked his lips seductively as he slowly palmed the bulge, enjoying the painful expression on Levi’s face. “It feels hot and it’s pulsing, how are you feeling, Mr Ackerman?” Eren asked innocently as he smiled sweetly, looking up at Levi.

 

“Ecstatic.” Levi smirked as one of his eyebrow twitched, clearly trying to suppress the moans.

 

“That’s great.” Eren replied as he unzipped Levi’s jeans and the slightly damped boxers was exposed. “Oh my, are you in need of the toilet, Mr Ackerman?” Eren asked innocently as he bit down his smirk.

 

“I wonder.” Levi replied hoarsely as he gripped the sides of the chair tightly.

 

“I can make this painful bulge go away if you want, Mr Ackerman.” Eren said seductively as he placed his hands on Levi’s laps, looking at him with irises blown with lust and the lip biting that Levi loved.

 

“You are the nurse here, cure me, Miss Jaeger.” Levi replied as he combed his hair back with his fingers, earning a soft whine from the younger man. “Oh? You like it when I comb my hair back?”

 

“ _Mnn,_ it’s just so… _Sexy._ ” Eren moaned as leaned against Levi’s leg, slowly rubbing his already hardened dick up his leg.

 

“Such a naughty nurse you are, Miss Jaeger.” Levi whispered as he held Eren’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. “A beautiful and sexy one.”

 

Eren immediately stood up and went to the nightstand, picking up his phone and was clicking on it. Just as Levi was about to complain about how Eren was leaving him hanging, a song came up and Eren was in front of him again. “Since Mr Ackerman was being such a good patient, Miss Jaeger here will give you a little reward.” Eren announced as he let his hands travel from his neck all the way down to his legs again, causing Levi’s dick to throb in demand.

 

“I’ll be happy to receive the ‘reward’,” Levi smirked as he air quoted the ‘ _this reward’_ Eren was referring to, “but do you actually have to choose _this_ song?”

 

 _‘I’m too sexy’_ was playing in the background just as Eren was reaching for the top button of the nurse uniform. Slowly, but surely, Eren unbuttoned the buttons one by one and Levi almost came at the view he was getting. White lace panties decorated Eren’s nether region, accompanied by the garter belt and the thigh high socks; what could Levi ask for more?

 

“Like what you see?” Eren chuckled as he placed his palms just below his nipples.

 

“Is this your new way of torturing me because I think I’m suffering more compared to the thousands of bullshits my lecturer tries to stuff in my brain.” Levi chuckled as he started palming himself, but was immediately slapped away.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself, Mr Ackerman.” Eren licked his lips as he slowly straddled him, the white lace panties covered dick resting against Levi’s hardened dick. “ _Mnn,_ aren’t you hard, Mr Ackerman?” Eren moaned as he grabbed the nurse’s uniform’s collar, slowly exposing his shoulders and upper arm.

 

“Aren’t you _sexy?_ ” Levi whispered as he grabbed onto Eren’s butt, no longer able to resist the goodness that’s right in front of him.

 

“ _Mnn. Levi.”_ Eren moaned as he felt the silk panties against his butt as Levi squeezed them.

 

“I swear to god this perfume is _intoxicating_.” Levi whispered as he nuzzled against Eren’s neck while squeezing his butt.

 

“It was hard, finding the right perfume.” Eren hummed as he craned his neck to give Levi more room.

 

Just then, Levi snaked his hand into the laced panties, earning a yelp from the younger man. “Y-Your hand is cold!” Eren exclaimed, but he didn’t try to stop Levi.

 

“But you like _my_ hand.” Levi smirked as he circled around the puckered hole with his middle finger, earning another satisfying moan from the younger man.

 

“D-Don’t tease m-me!” Eren bit his lip as he moaned louder, gripping harder onto Levi’s shoulders.

 

Without warning, Levi pressed his middle finger into Eren and the younger man yelped. “M-More!”

 

“Greedy little nurse.” Levi smirked as he pressed in another finger, a moan soon followed. “God, you’re so wet. Are you going to come just from my fingers, Miss Jaeger?” Levi teased as he moved his fingers faster.

 

“ _Ah!_ N-No! _Hnn!_ I d-don’t want to c-come just- _Ah!_ Just from your f-fingers!” Eren cried as he started humping against Levi’s dick without knowing.

 

“What do you want then?” Levi asked, stopping his fingers.

 

“Y-Your big hard cock, Mr A-Ackerman.” Eren panted as he looked at Levi with tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“Why don’t you try putting it in yourself?” Levi teased further, enjoying the view of the desperate younger man.

 

“M-Meanie!” Eren cried as he buried his face in Levi neck.

 

“My cock’s waiting.” Levi chuckled as he hugged Eren, but his only reply was whining from Eren. Levi smiled at the cute expression. “Lift your hips.”

 

Complied, Eren raised his hips as Levi exposed his entrance by sliding the laced panties to the side, angling his head against the entrance. Slowly, Levi guided Eren down his dick until Eren was filled to the brim. Sighing, Eren loosened his grip as he leaned his forehead against Levi’s shoulder. “Feeling alright?” Levi whispered as he brushed strands of hair away from Eren’s eyes, exposing the vibrant ocean green eyes that Levi adored so much.

 

Eren smiled and nodded, raising his head to give Levi a kiss on the lips. Gripping onto Levi’s hair, he whispered, “You can move now.”

 

Levi didn’t need to be told twice as he thrusted up. The song long finished and replaced with repeated moans echoing in the dark room. Somewhere in the middle, Eren started moving as he rode Levi, putting a smirk on the older man’s face. _He usually complains whenever I suggest cowboy style._

 

“I-I’m coming.” Eren announced as he rode faster, grabbing onto Levi’s neck and his knee.

 

“Let’s come together.” Levi said as he matched Eren’s thrusts.

 

Not long, the room was filled with long moans and pants as they both came – Eren painting Levi’s front white while Levi filled him full.

 

“Sorry, I came inside.” Levi panted as he laid on Eren’s shoulder, listening to the faint rapid beating of his heart.

 

“I ruined your favourite turtle neck shirt.” Eren chuckled tiredly as he hugged Levi.

 

**

 

“Eren, don’t fall asleep.” Levi called out as he scrubbed Eren’s head, the foam slowly slipping down his hands and onto the wet floor.

 

“Mmm…” Eren mumbled as he tried opening his eyes, but he was just too tired.

 

“Eren.”Levi warned.

 

“I’m awake. It’s just that the way you scrub my head is so soothing.” Eren chuckled weakly.

 

Levi smiled as he poured water onto Eren’s head, earning a yelp. “You could’ve warned me.” Eren pouted as he rubbed his face.

 

“I did warn you not to fall asleep.” Levi countered as he patted Eren’s back, “Get in the tub, I’ll join after.”

 

Eren went without argument.

 

He didn’t know when, but when he open his eyes, he was laying on the bed with Levi sleeping soundly beside him. _Guess I really did fell asleep in the tub._ Eren smiled as he gently caressed Levi’s cheek, waking up the older man as he opened his eyes.

 

“Did I wake you?” Eren whispered.

 

“It’s hard not to when someone’s caressing your cheek.” Levi replied hoarsely as he placed his hand above Eren’s.

 

“Happy Halloween.” Eren chuckled.

 

“So that’s what all this is about – the nurse cosplay.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe?” Eren laughed.

 

“Brat. Get some sleep. We can chat tomorrow.” Levi smiled as he pulled Eren closer to him, hugging him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	36. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks, but no. My parents didn’t really like me doodling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I apologise for making Carla Jaeger a bad person here ; w ;  
> Well then, go on and read then :^)

“It’s not an ‘A’ then?” a woman with brown locks that was tied in a loose ponytail exclaimed as she placed a plate down beside the sink.

 

“Well, isn’t a ‘B+’ better than failing it?” Eren smiled nervously as he stood by the dining table, gripping the test paper a little too hard.

 

“Well, isn’t an ‘A’ better than anything?” She replied as she gave a disappointed look.

 

“B-But Mom-” Eren started.

 

“You better work harder then.” She finished off as she continued with the dishes, putting a stop to the conversation entirely.

 

Eren wanted to talk back so badly, but he knew that it wasn’t his _place_ to talk back, since he’s only 15. He inhaled and quietly walked back to his room – scratch that, _their_ room – he has to share a room with Mikasa.

 

Carla Jaeger, average housewife and mother of two – biological son and an adopted daughter. She’s kind, but expects a little too much from her kids. She wants straight ‘As’ from both her children, thinking that they are ‘ _a genius and could do it with no difficulty’._ Correction, only one of them could do it – Mikasa. She had no problem scoring top in all her exams, making Carla smile from ear to ear. But Eren couldn’t. He knew he wasn’t as smart as Mikasa, but he still tried, and the most he could get were ‘Bs’ and if he’s lucky he might get a ‘B+’.

 

Only one subject he was able to get an ‘A’ for, and that’s Art. Eren loves to draw ever since he could remember and he could not stop drawing whenever he has a paper and a pencil in his hands. It makes him happy, being able to express his feelings on just a piece of canvas. Only he was happy though – his parents didn’t like it. They said that he’s still _‘living in the clouds’_ or _‘he hasn’t open up his eyes to reality’_ , so whenever he came home with an ‘A’ for his art, his parents, especially Carla, would just hum and continued her work without compliments.

 

But, despite earning ‘As’ as well as their parents’ praises, Mikasa still loves her brother and would help him when in need. Eren’s grateful to her, but sometimes he’s jealous of her getting all of their parents’ attention.

 

Eren didn’t have much freedom – Carla decides everything. From taking what subject in school to what job he should be doing in the future. Eren was so fed up with it that puffy eyes were normal to him every night. He would lock himself up in the bathroom and silently cry his heart out, and walk out of it like nothing had happened.

 

At the age of 19, he graduated from high school. He decided to work for a period of time to have time to think of what he really wanted to do in the future before continuing his studies in University. Carla wasn’t happy with it and tried persuading Eren to just go to university and study to be a doctor like his father, Grisha Jaeger. Standing by his grounds, he said no and ended the conversation there. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he walked back up to their room. (Still sharing with Mikasa. Ugh)

 

He managed to land a part-time job at a nearby café that filled with endless drawings. He used this opportunity to draw on their chalkboard menu, lattes and even scribble on random tissues while there weren’t any orders.

 

“Oh my god! This is a good drawing you did there! Did you go to an art school or maybe you are currently attending one?” One of his co-workers asked one day when she happened to peek over Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, but no. My parents didn’t really like me doodling.” Eren laughed bitterly as he recalled the fight he had when he said he wanted to go to an art school when he was still in middle school.

 

“Oh, it’s a pity. You’re good at it.” She huffed as she patted his shoulder, earning a wide smile from Eren.

 

“Thanks, I was in need of that compliment.”

 

**

 

“ _Tired?_ ” Levi said through the phone.

 

“A little, the café was filled with customers today, so I couldn’t take a break.” Eren huffed as he plopped down on his bed. Mikasa got up from her desk and gave a small smile before leaving the room, giving some privacy to her brother. Eren shot a thankful smile at her before she shut the door.

 

“ _Mm. Then you should rest then. We could always talk tomorrow.”_

 

“Nah, hearing your voice gives me energy.” Eren chuckled and he could hear Levi smiling at the other end.

 

_“Cheesy aren’t we?”_

 

Eren laughed as he lied down. Silence took over, but it was a comfortable silence. “Levi?”

 

_“Hm?”_

 

“Did you come out to your parents?”

 

_“… Tell them I was gay?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

“ _Mm, yeah I did. About a year ago.”_

 

“Oh… Did you… Tell them…”

 

“ _About you?”_

 

“Mm.”

 

_“Only to my mom, and she was happy that it was you.”_ Eren smiled and he could also feel that Levi was smiling too.

 

“Maybe my mom would understand too.”

 

_“You’re going to tell them now?”_

 

“Mm… Maybe tomorrow.”

 

“ _Good luck.”_

 

Eren hummed and they ended the call with a ‘ _Good night_ ’ and ‘ _I love you’_.

 

**

 

A loud smack echoed through the house, halting all actions. “You _what?_ ” Carla hissed. Grisha was too shocked to do anything and Mikasa wanted to jump in, but it would only add fuel to the already big fire.

 

Eren was too stunned to reply. He held his now red and numb cheek with shaky hand, tears threatening to fall as he tried to find his voice to reply. “I s-said… I’m gay.” Eren repeated as he looked at Carla with teary eyes, but they were determined and confident – bright green ocean blue orbs staring straight to golden ones.

 

“You better stop this nonsense Eren Jaeger or else-”

 

“This is not _nonsense._ I am stating the truth. I am gay and I am also seeing someone right now.”

 

“You better end this relationship or else.” Carla demanded.

 

“Or else what, _Mom?_ ” Eren hissed back, angry tears now rolling down his reddened cheek.

 

“Or else I’ll end it.”

 

That’s it. Eren had enough.

 

That night, when everyone was asleep, Eren left a note on Mikasa’s table, telling her not to worry and he’ll call from time to time. He slung a big bag over his shoulder and quietly left the house of 18 years behind him.

 

**

 

“Eren?” Levi said, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of his boyfriend standing at his doorstep – slouching and a big bag over his shoulders.

 

“I couldn’t take it anymore, Levi.” Eren whispered as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

Without words, Levi dragged Eren in and immediately took him to his room. “Levi, who’s that- Oh! Eren! Oh my! What happened?” Levi’s mother, Kuchel Ackerman, asked frantically when she saw a crying Eren walking beside Levi to his room.

 

“Not now, Mom.” Levi replied as he walked past her, not before giving her a look that said _‘I’ll explain later’._

 

**

 

“Here, drink this. My mom prepared it for you. It’ll calm you down.” Levi said softly as he held a cup of what smelt like warm honey lemon tea in front of Eren.

 

Eren looked up with swollen eyes and took the cup with a soft ‘ _thank you’_ before taking a sip.

 

“Stay here.”

 

Eren blinked. “I-I can’t. I’m imposing on your family and you-”

 

“I insist, plus my mom likes you already.” Levi smirked as he gently rubbed Eren’s cheek with his thumb. “Until we find a home of our own.”

 

Eren looked at Levi and he felt another wave of emotion hitting him again as he sobbed. Levi pulled him into his arms and patted his back, whispering sweet nothings as Eren gripped tightly onto Levi’s shirt, sobbing till it was soaked; but Levi didn’t mind it, if it was to make Eren feel better, he could soak as many shirt as he wants and Levi would still smile fondly at him.

 

**

 

“Good morning lovebirds.” Kuchel sang as Levi and Eren walked into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Mrs Ackerman.” Eren replied.

 

“Oh Kuchel will do. Better yet, _Mom_.” Kuchel joked as she laughed.

 

Eren laughed for the first time in a long time. “Please take good care of me, Mom.” Eren smiled. He hadn’t smiled sincerely or this bright for a long while.

 

**

 

“Eren, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Levi whispered as he woke up to the sounds of soft sniffing.

 

“It’s nothing, just remembering some memories.” Eren chuckled as he wiped away his tears and looked at the faded bite scars on his hand. Every time he cried in the bathroom, he would bite onto the same spot on his hand to suppress the sobs; and now it became a faded scar, like how the memory’s just a faded one in his mind.

 

Levi hugged Eren tighter from the back and pulled him into his chest. “It’s over Eren. It’s over.” Levi whispered as he planted a kiss on his temple.

 

“Yeah, it’s over.” Eren repeated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	37. Argument (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I knew this would’ve happened, I wouldn’t have accepted your feelings 9 years ago!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, shit's about to go down ʅ( ´∀`)ʃ

It’s the time of the year where all the year 3 and above students are busy doing projects and researches that are demanded from them by their lecturers, that group includes Levi. He’s in his last year of university and he couldn’t get any more pissed off by projects after projects after projects AFTER projects that his lecturers were giving him. It prevented him from coming home early and also his time in spending with Eren got cut off by 3/4.

 

Eren understands that Levi is busy with his schoolwork, but he’s a little sad by the little time they are spending with each other. The only time they get to see each other is during breakfast and before bedtime.

 

Eren is happy that Levi is taking his studies seriously, but recently, Levi has been coming home late or didn’t even come back till morning to freshen up before school. Eren understands, but he just can’t help but worry when Levi’s project partner is Petra. Petra Ral’s in Levi’s course and it was rumored that she had a crush on him. Levi confirmed that she no longer has any feelings, but feelings are hard to get rid of, right?

 

Levi stopped typing when he heard his phone’s vibration on the table beside his laptop, showing him a notification from his boyfriend. He smiled a little, being a little less stress upon receiving a message from someone you love. But his smile faltered as he read the message.

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

Are you coming back tonight?

10.23PM

 

\--

 

Levi sighed as he typed out a reply, sliding his phone across the table as he continued typing his project report; the frown back on his face.

 

**

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

Eren, for the last time, I’m not staying out just because I like it. I have no choice, Petra’s my partner and she can’t stay out, and we need to complete the project. I thought you understood.

10.25PM

 

\--

 

The more Eren read the message, the more he frowned – clearly not happy with the reply.

 

He threw his phone on the couch beside him as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring holes into the television in front.

 

**

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

I didn’t know that merely asking a simple question means doubting my boyfriend. -_-

10.26PM

 

\--

 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose after reading the reply. He didn’t mean for them to argue over something that doesn’t even exist! “Are you okay Levi? We could continue this tomorrow. You should go home for the day, Eren must he worried – seeing as your phone wouldn’t stop vibrating.” Petra suggested as she looked up from the mountain of papers in front of her.

 

“No, he’s just bored at home. Let’s just get this shit over and done with. Excuse the intrusion.” Levi sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

 

“You are always welcome to stay over, my family welcomes you like you’re their own son!” Petra laughed.

 

“Let’s just hope that Auruo doesn’t kill me then.” Levi smirked.

 

Auruo Bossard is Petra’s boyfriend. He majors in Medicine, and he was the reason why Petra stopped hoping for Levi. No one knows about their relationship except Levi as they didn’t want to share the good news during a stressful period.

 

“I’ll make sure that he won’t.” Petra chuckled as she continued reading the reports that they have printed out so far, “You haven’t told Eren about Auruo and I?”

 

“It must’ve slipped my mind. I’ll tell him soon, and hope that it’ll stop him from being jealous.” Levi huffed.

 

**

 

Eren looked over his phone for the hundredth time. _Still no reply from him_. Eren sighed as he rested his chin on his knees, the television no longer amusing to him.

 

**

 

His watch read 8AM when Levi stood in front of his apartment door. He fished out his keys and opened the door with a _“clink”._ The sound of the television made Levi walked straight to the couch, discovering the younger man huddled up – fast asleep.

 

“Eren, I’m home. You’ll catch a cold, sleeping here.” Levi whispered as he kneeled in front of the couch, brushing Eren’s bangs away from his face.

 

“You’re back.” Eren replied coldly as he turned his body away from Levi, his back facing him.

 

“Are you mad?” Levi sighed as his knee gave a pop when he stood up.

 

Eren just hummed a reply as he hid his face against the couch’s back.

 

“Eren, listen. I’m sorry for being away from home these past few weeks, as I’ve mentioned, this is my last year in university and I have a ton of projects that have the same deadline. I can’t afford to sit around doing nothing. Those projects require a partner and Petra’s mine, but she has a curfew and it can’t be helped. For the last time, there’s nothing going on between us.” Levi explained as he slipped out of his coat.

 

Silence engulfed the whole room as the only sounds were the soft murmurs of the television and the ticking sound of the wall clock. Levi looked at the huddled young man. “Eren,” Levi called out as he grabbed Eren’s shoulder and turned him around. What met his eyes made him gulp down whatever he wanted to say.

 

Puffed up eyes and faint streak marks of tears was on Eren’s face. “I wanted to trust you, but it’s hard. It’s hard to when someone dear to you is somewhere far away. I feel like I’m not even needed here, seeing as you are happily staying over at Petra’s. My food are always waiting on the table with no one touching them. Whenever I came back, my greetings are left unanswered. The bed is always half empty. Levi, I’m on the verge of breaking apart.” Eren whimpered as he covered his eyes with his arms, clearly wanting to cover his crying face.

 

“Eren, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you’re lonely. I’m-”

 

“That’s what you always say! I’m sorry this, I’m sorry that; it never changes because you’ll still go back to school and Petra like nothing is wrong!” Eren burst as he stood up from the couch, “I might be smiling, but deep down I’m fucking frustrated. I’m also a human and I have feelings, Levi!”

 

“I’m also a fucking human god dammit!” Levi thundered, causing Eren to flinch as he took a step back. “I’m a fucking human with loads of crap thrown onto him and expects him to finish all the fucking bullshit within 2 weeks. Yeah sure, I get good grades, but I need a fucking break. Yes, I admit I stay over at Petra’s a little too much, at least I made the effort of coming home in the morning, hoping to get a good morning kiss or a hug or maybe a word of encouragement like “Great job Levi, you’ve done well.”, but no. Instead, I get a doubtful brat who wouldn’t even trust his boyfriend. If I knew this would’ve happened, I wouldn’t have accepted your feelings 9 years ago!” Levi immediately raised his furrowed eyebrows as he met a pair of pained ocean blues.

 

The silence was overbearing.

 

“Haha, yeah. Maybe you shouldn’t. Maybe you would’ve lived with a better partner who wouldn’t doubt you or worry about you. That…” Eren swallowed, trying his best not to cry as he continued, “That would’ve been better, wouldn’t it?” Eren gave a smile that was so pained that Levi immediately regretted what he ranted.

 

“Eren, I-” Levi spoke up as he reached out to Eren.

 

“Don’t!” Eren shouted as he coiled back, “Please, don’t touch me, Levi.” After that was out, Eren wiped his face with his sweater as he pattered out of the room; the entrance door slammed shut.

 

Levi fisted his outstretched hand as he gritted his teeth. In a flash, he punched the wall behind him, causing a dent. “Fuck Levi, you definitely messed up shit now.” Levi whispered as tried his best to hold himself up – everything too overwhelming for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHA, my first ever cliffhanger to you guys ಠ◡ಠ Sorry not sorry my lovely readers hurhur.  
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	38. Argument (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care how you look when you’re old because my love for you will never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... Part 2 is finally here. Will the 2 lovebirds continue being lovebirds or walk their own separate ways?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Have you been avoiding Levi?” Armin asked as they were both walking along the hallways to the cafeteria.

 

“Mm…” Eren mumbled as he hugged his books tighter, the overwhelming emotions hitting him once again as he recalled the event that happened a week ago. He bit his lips as he suppressed the feeling of wanting to cry.

 

“Eren, this can’t go on. You eventually have to go back home. You can’t possibly stay in my room for long.” Armin smiled as he patted Eren’s back; a sense of encouragement.

 

Armin Arlert’s currently studying agriculture in Trost University – same as Eren – but he’s in his 3rd year as he enrolled right after graduating from high school, unlike Eren who decided to work for a few years before deciding what he actually wants to study in university. He’s currently living in the dorms as his home is quite far from the university and he explained that he could learn some independence from this. His roommate, Connie Springer, didn’t mind Eren living with them, but they have to admit it, the room is getting quite squeezy with three people living in it.

 

“I know Armin, but it’s hard. I can’t bear to look at him, let alone stay with him. It’s- It’s hard.” Eren cried as he lowered his head.

 

“I know Eren, I understand, but think about how Levi’s feeling right now too. He must be devastated – being all alone at home with no one to welcome him home. He must also be in the same pain as you and with all the stress he’s been getting from his final year projects.” Armin explained as he sat down, placing his sling bag beside him on an empty chair.

 

Eren sat down as he stared at the empty table in front of him, thinking. Armin’s right, but with what Levi sprouted out that day, Eren felt that he could not make it if Levi actually meant those words, but he had to admit that he was acting like a brat and demanding things. Placing his books beside him, he folded his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

 

Armin sighed. Seeing his best friend this sad makes him sad too. “Anyways, what would you like to have Eren? I’ll go get it for you.” Armin smiled, hoping to change the subject.

 

“Anything…” Eren mumbled from under his arms.

 

Heaving one last sigh, Armin got up and went straight to the stalls.

 

**

 

“Eren, you’ve been spacing out a lot lately. Your works aren’t as good as the other ones you’ve done.” Eren’s professor, Erd Jinn, asked as he came up from behind.

 

“Sorry prof, I just can’t place my mind into anything right now. A lot has happened lately.” Eren smiled weakly as he lowered his brush, staring at the blank white canvas in front of him.

 

“Don’t worry, take your time. You’ve done all the assignments I’ve asked of you; I’m sure your inspiration is just around the corner. Don’t be afraid to ask for a break.” Erd smiled as he patted Eren’s shoulders and walked away to inspect his other students’ work.

 

“Around the corner… So is he.” Eren whispered as stared at the shining silver band on his left ring finger, remembering the proposal that Levi gave. He smiled a little, but he doubted that Levi even meant those words he said in the proposal. Wiping his eyes with his beige sweater, he loaded his paint brush with navy blue – a colour that he rarely used – and begun randomly drawing strokes on the white canvas. An artist never speaks, but shows their emotions through canvases.

 

**

 

“Levi… Levi!” Hanji called out as she shook the raven haired man by the shoulder.

 

“Hm?” Levi replied as he blinked.

 

“I said, do you want to go out and grab some dinner on the way home?” Hanji sighed as she looked at him.

 

Hanji called Levi and asked if he was free for a cup of coffee that day since it was Hanji’s day off and Moblit’s staying at his grandparent’s home during that week.

 

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood for anything right now.” Levi rubbed his eyes as he explained.

 

“Is everything alright? You look even more tired than before. You and Eren aren’t doing something every night that I shouldn’t know, right?” Hanji wriggled her eyebrows she grinned, but her grin faltered when she saw Levi flinched when she said Eren’s name.

 

“I-It’s nothing.” Levi stuttered as he took a sip of his already cold black coffee.

 

“Something’s wrong. Tell me.” Hanji said as she dragged her chair and sat beside Levi.

 

“I said it’s nothing.” Levi clicked his tongue, determined not to think about the incident; opening the wounds again.

 

“You know you can’t keep things from me.” Hanji pressed on as she gave a tight smile.

 

Levi sighed. “Eren and I had an argument and I said something I shouldn’t have.” Levi gulped as he looked down on the gold band on his left ring finger that was wrapped around the cup. “Without knowing, I said that I wouldn’t have accepted his feelings if I knew this would happen…”

 

Hanji stared at him wide eyed. “What did Eren do next?” Hanji asked gently.

 

“He gave the most pained smile and said that I was right, and left.” Levi lowered his head.

 

Hanji knew Levi all her life and never had she seen him so beaten up like this, he must really be in pain. “Did you see him since that day?”

 

Levi shook his head. “It seems that he’s avoiding me, and I don’t have the courage to confront him yet; my projects are keeping me from having free time too.”

 

“Levi, you have to make some time to confront Eren. Think of what Eren must be thinking now. He must think that you really meant those words. He must really doubt himself right now, about how he should not have confessed to you 9 years ago, unless you really meant those words.” Hanji explained.

 

“No! Since meeting Eren, everyday had been the best. I can’t live without Eren. I want him to attend my graduation and I’ll attend his. I want to raise kids with him and laugh with him when our kids do something silly. Cry when we send our kids away for college and brawl when our kids are married. Grow old with him and live in the countryside, admiring the peaceful afternoon with him beside me. I want to create more memories with him…” Levi exclaimed as gripped the cup tighter.

 

“Then that’s your answer right? Now go find him and don’t ever let go of his hand.” Hanji smiled as she gave a big slap on the back, causing Levi to drop his cup and spill its content. “Opps, sorry. I’ll clean up here while you mister, get your butt moving and find your soulmate!”

 

Levi stared at Hanji with wide eyed like she just grew two heads before nodding and getting up, running back to the university because he knew that Eren would still be painting at this timing.

 

**

 

 _No, he’s not in the art room, where could he be?_ Levi huffed frantically as he held onto his knees, catching his breath. Just as he was about to find Eren’s professor to ask about Eren’s whereabouts, he heard footsteps and looked up. “Armin!” Levi called out to the blond man.

 

Armin looked up and smiled. “Levi! What brings you here-”

 

“Tell me where Eren is!” Levi shouted as he grabbed Armin’s arms.

 

Armin was clearly surprised by the sudden outburst. “If he’s isn’t in the art room, he must be in his studio. Just go down this hallway, turn right and it’s the last door on the left.” Armin smiled as he pointed the hallways behind Levi. “Don’t be surprised when you enter the room. It’s… Not as colourful as it should be.”

 

“Th-Thanks.” Levi replied as he turned around and ran down the hallway without looking back.

 

Paintings were leaned against the walls on the floor, against the windows and some unfinished paintings were on several easels. One thing the paintings had in common were that they were in dull and dark colours. It wasn’t like the colourful paintings Eren usually did, but dark and lonely. Armin was right, the room wasn’t as bright as it should be.

 

Levi slowly entered the room and quietly closed the door. He walked to each paintings – some were pictures of a lone figure in the middle of a dark surrounding while some of them were just random splash of dark colours. At a corner were some ruined canvases that looked like someone just tore them apart in anger.

 

Levi stopped in his tracks when he looked at the right corner of the room. Huddled in the corner with brown locks peaking from above was Eren. He looked so small. Was he eating right? Did he even eat? Did he sleep well? Is he even sleeping? Those were the questions that were swimming in Levi’s mind as he slowly approached the huddled figure. “Eren?” Levi whispered and he saw the figure twitched before slowly looking back over his shoulders.

 

Dark circles were visible on the once bright face. The once bright and vibrant ocean blue eyes were now dull and dark. “Levi?” Eren asked with eyes opened wide, but were soon back to normal as he frowned, “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to enter the studio without permission.”

 

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. That’s what you always do, apologize like nothing’s wrong.” Eren sneered as he turned back, resting his forehead against his knees.

 

“Eren, I came here to talk.” Levi started as he walked closer towards Eren.

 

Hearing that the footsteps were getting closer, Eren immediately shouted, “Don’t get closer! Get out of my studio! You’re not permitted to enter here! Everyone is leaving me behind.” Eren paused to take a shaky breath, “Ever since Mikasa became our family, I was categorized as “The Failure of the Family”. Every day I was living in endless failure in everything that I do. I thought I’d at least have a meaning in your life, but I was wrong. I’m not needed anywhere in this world! Get out! Get out of my life… Leave me alone because everything I do is a failure.”

 

“Eren,” Levi insisted as he kneeled down on one knee and grabbed Eren’s shoulder, pulling it so that he would look at him straight in the face. What met Levi was a broken boy who had tears streaming down his already wet cheeks and puffy red eyes that were a sign that he had been crying for the past few hours. Without skipping a beat, Levi pulled Eren into a hug, and oh how he missed it – the feeling of his other half right in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for putting you through this. I’m sorry for saying those mean words, I don’t mean them at all. It’s just that I was so stressed that I said them without thinking at all. I’m sorry Eren, I’m sorry that you have such a horrible boyfriend. I want you by my side and I want to live with you forever. Even when I’m so old with nothing but grey hair and lying on my deathbed, I still want to hold onto you and never let you go. Ever since meeting you, my days have been nothing but fun and happiness. If I ever had the chance to redo everything, I’ll still do the same things with you. I’ll never want to change it.” Levi explained as he hugged Eren tighter, feeling that Eren’s thinner than usual. It made Levi’s heart squeeze in pain knowing that his boyfriend had not been eating well.

 

Hearing the confession from Levi, Eren can’t help but be filled with tears again as a few escaped and silently rolled down his reddened cheeks.

 

Silence engulfed them, minus the sniffs from Eren. “Even when I’m filled with wrinkles?” Eren whispered as he grabbed onto Levi’s shirt.

 

“I don’t care how you look when you’re old because my love for you will never change.” Levi replied.

 

“That’s exaggerating…” Eren laughed weakly as he hid his face in Levi’s neck. “When you said those words, my world shattered. Ever since that day, I was drowning in endless darkness. The constant days without you were like knives stabbing right through my heart. I thought you’ll never come. I thought I’ll be alone again; continuing being the failure I’ve always been.”

 

“You’re not a failure. You’re the best artist I’ve ever met and the most handsome waiter I’ve ever seen. I’ll always support you no matter what you do in life. You’re everything I have; I’ll never leave you alone.” Levi whispered as he planted a soft kiss against Eren’s temple.

 

“I’m sorry too, I’ve been a brat – a fucking brat – all these while when you were drowning in endless stress. I should’ve encouraged you instead of increasing your pile of stress and work. I’m already 22, but I’m still a fucking 5 year old brat demanding attention. I’m so useless.” Eren laughed dryly as he leaned his cheek against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Stop saying that you are useless and a failure because you are not! It’s not wrong to demand attention compared to not at all. It’s not wrong, so stop saying those negative words. It’s my fault this time round.”

 

“No, both of us are at fault. I’m sorry.” Eren laughed.

 

“I’m sorry too, for saying those words.” Levi whispered and Eren just hummed in reply. “Come home.”

 

Eren nodded without missing a beat.

 

**

 

“Armin, Connie, thank you for your hospitality for the past week. I’m sorry about hogging your room.” Eren laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

“No problem Eren! You’re always welcome here, we’ll have loads of fun!” Connie barked in laughter.

 

“I’m glad you and Levi made up.” Armin smiled as he patted Eren’s shoulder.

 

Eren smiled as he said one last goodbye before walking down the stairs and back to the entrance of the dorm where Levi was waiting. “Got everything?” Levi asked as he immediately interlaced their hands, walking home.

 

“Yeap.” Eren said with a pop of the ‘P’, smiling at the little gestures of love from the older man.

 

“Eren,” Levi called.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Even if your family has rejected you, I’ll always be your family and your best friend.”

 

Eren laughed. “What’s with the sudden confession?”

 

“I love you.” Levi said as he turned to look at the taller man.

 

Eren smiled shyly as he pulled his scarf up with his left hand, his silver ring shining brightly under the moonlight. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ends that ends well. ( ･ิω･ิ)  
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	39. Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I want to try to t-top today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update is a little early, cus I'm going for a cosplay convention!! “ヽ(´▽｀)ノ” I'm going to cosplay as Eren Jaeger while my lovely Beta is gonna be Levi, in the Gunblade series!

It was a typical Thursday night, with Levi doing his research (again) and Eren putting away the dishes after washing them. After he was done with it, Eren went straight to Levi who was sitting comfortably on the couch with his laptop on his lap, typing away. Without warning, Eren lifted Levi’s laptop, with Levi uttering a _“What the ever fuck, brat”_ , placed it on the coffee table in front of them and straddled him. “Brat, what are you doing?”

 

Eren replied him with a kiss to the lips, moving ever so slowly and not hurried. “Can’t I even kiss my boyfriend?” Eren licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck.

 

“I’m not objecting now, am I?” Levi smirked as he grabbed onto the back of Eren’s head and pulled him down for another round.

 

Slowly, but surely, Eren started moving his hips in a slow circular motion, earning a soft moan from the older man. “Getting hard now, are we?” Eren whispered as he bit his lower lip seductively.

 

Levi bucked up his hips, receiving a yelp from Eren, “I’m not the only one hard, brat.”

 

Levi then started sucking on Eren’s nape, sweet moans coming out from him. “L-Levi, wait. I have a request.” Eren moaned as he tilted his head a little to the side to grant access to Levi.

 

“That can wait.” Levi whispered as he playfully bit down and Eren moaned loudly, clinging harder onto the older man.

 

“ _L-Levi…!”_

 

Levi ignored him as he slowly snaked his arms under Eren’s shirt and up the lean body, earning a shudder from the younger man.

 

“L-Levi, please, listen to m-me.” Eren moaned as he tried pushing levi away.

 

He sighed and pulled away, looking up at the glossy green orbs. “Yes?”

 

“I-I want to try to t-top today.” Eren nervously stuttered as he held onto Levi’s shoulders.

 

For all Eren knew, he’s always been the bottom. He didn’t dislike it, but he’s a man too and if he could, he’d like to top too from time to time. (With Levi’s permission of course)

 

“Are you sure you’re able to top?” Levi teased as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“O-Of course I can! I’m a man too you know!” Eren huffed as he pouted; immediately sliding his hands under Levi’s shirt and sucking on his throat.

 

“Oh? That’s a good start.” Levi grinned as he sat there, observing what Eren’s doing.

 

While remembering what Levi usually does for him, he slowly moved his hand lower and placed it on the already huge bulge. “Y-You’re hard.” Eren whispered as he looked down.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Seeing Eren this flustered and panicking on what to do next amuses Levi to no end, but his patience was already _this_ much. Catching both Eren’s wrist with one hand, he pushed him down on the couch and hungrily devoured his lips, all the while starting to unbutton Eren’s jeans.

 

**

 

“No fair! I said I wanted to top!” Eren cried, his voice muffled by the pillow. They were lying in their bed after the second round, with Eren sulking and Levi quietly smiling in victory.

 

“Maybe you can try again next time.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“In 100 years’ time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	40. Thigh Highs (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simply kinky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Yay! This fic has officially reached its 40th chapter! /claps/ And I hope this will eventually reach 100 and still go above that! “ヽ(´▽｀)ノ”  
> HOORAH!

“Do it.”

 

“No! It’s embarrassing!”

 

“Oh we’ve done more embarrassing stuff, this is nothing compared to half of them.” Levi explained as he neared Eren who was slowly backing away till his back hit the wall with a soft _‘thump’._

 

“But Levi…” Eren whined.

 

“Just try it on, I’m not asking you to go out with it.” Levi smirked as he pushed the small brown paper bag against the taller man’s chest, earning a louder whine.

 

“You’re gonna do all the cooking for at least a month!”

 

**

 

“Th-This isn’t what we a-agreed on!” Eren shivered as he felt Levi’s hand travel down his upper thigh and onto the black thigh highs that were resting comfortably on Eren’s legs.

 

“Hm, I changed my mind.” Levi chuckled as he planted a kiss on Eren’s cheek while gently rubbing his hand against his leg, earning a soft moan from the younger man.

 

“It’s _broad_ daylight!” Eren reminded the older man as Levi pushed him down on the couch, squeaking a little from their weight.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck when my boyfriend is _this_ beautiful in a pair of thigh highs.” Levi placed his lips against soft pink ones, slowly but needy. Eren was not fond of this idea, but he kissed him back anyway, not able to resist.

 

“I’m a man, I’m not- I’m not beautiful.” Eren said between the kisses, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him closer.

 

“You’re a beautiful man. Like the masterpieces in museums where everyone stare in awe, but _this_ masterpiece is only for the eyes of Mr Levi Ackerman.” Levi licked his lips as he examined the aroused younger man below him – his tanned skin glowing under the late afternoon sun rays, ocean blue eyes dilated with lust swimming in them and the messy mop of hair that were messier than usual.

 

Eren chuckled. “You smooth fucker.” He grabbed the front of Levi’s shirt and pulled him down for a rough kiss – needy and rushed. _“Mess this masterpiece up.”_

 

“Eren.” Levi warned as he gritted his teeth, stopping himself from ravaging the gorgeous younger man who was smiling in victory.

 

Without waiting for Eren’s reply, Levi plunged into Eren’s throat, kissing and sucking till the skin turned red and the spot was going to be there for few days for everyone to see. At the same time, he let his hands travel under Eren’s white shirt and up the lean body, playing with his nipples. “ _Hnn…_ ” Eren moaned as he arched his back a little. Pinching a little sent Eren into a frenzy. “Levi, don’t… _No!”_ Eren panted as he bit his knuckles, trying hard not to moan too loud in fear of letting their neighbours hear.

 

“But you’re enjoying it.” Levi stated as he licked his lips, flicking a nipple and earning a high pitch moan.

 

“B-But, not there _only_ …!” Eren moaned as lust filled ocean blue eyes met steel grey ones.

 

In seconds, Levi grabbed the hem of Eren’s white shirt and yanked it up, exposing the tanned body and the already aroused pink nipples. Giving a smirk, he dived straight towards one of them and gave them a good suck, earning a long and loud moan from the younger man. He swirled his tongue around the nibs and sucked on them. As he sucked, he made sure to scrape a little with his teeth, earning a louder moan. Eren lolled his head back against the arm rest and arched his back more just as Levi bit down on the reddened nipple, not able to take the sensation anymore. “ _Levi! I’m cu- Levi!”_ Eren choked as he saw only white.

 

Panting, he slowly came down from his high as he looked down at Levi who was grinning. “Came with just nipple teasing?”

 

“Shut up. You know my nipples are sensitive.” Eren pouted as he brushed his fringe back with his hand, but they just flopped back down and his hair could not get anymore messy. “Now I feel gross with cum-filled boxers.”

 

Levi hummed as he sank lower until he reached Eren’s dampened boxers. The blue boxers were indeed wet, but it only turned Levi on even more. Grabbing the hem of the boxers, Levi slowly slid them down, earning a shudder from the tanned man. It was a dirty mess indeed, but the way Eren’s dick was still slightly hard, Levi couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the base and gently stroking it up and down.

 

“ _Levi,_ I just came.” Eren stuttered as he bit his lower lip.

 

“Doesn’t imply that you can’t do it a second time.” Levi licked his lips up before he engulfed the length. Against Eren’s protests, Levi slowly sank down until he hit the hilt and he slowly pulled back before he sunk back in.

 

“ _Nn! Levi! Hah…”_ Eren gasped as he involuntarily grasped onto the soft black locks of Levi’s hair.

 

With sharp steel grey eyes, Levi eyed Eren as he slowly bobbed his head, enjoying the messed up and aroused face Eren was giving, and that made Levi’s dick twitch in need in his black boxers that seemed too tight right then.

 

“Levi- _Hnn!_ Levi stop! I don’t- I don’t want to- _Ah!_ I don’t want to come just by a-a-a simple blowjob!” Eren panted as Levi bobbed faster. “ _Levi!”_

 

Letting go of Eren with a pop, Levi licked his lips again as he rose up to hover over the younger man. Biting his lips while tilting his head a little, Levi smirked. "I can’t get _enough_ of you.”

 

Eren chuckled as he raised his arms above his head, giving Levi a sexy pose – a tilt of the head and the hips – that was sure to drive the older man crazy. “You won’t be here if you are.”

 

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi moaned as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. The younger man was to be the death of him; he’s sure of it.

 

Eren smiled wider as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist and pulled him down. “ _Fuck_ me then.” Eren whispered in his ears as he bit his earlobe.

 

Levi shuddered as shivers ran up his spine – in a good way. Without wasting any second, he reached for the hand lotion that was laying on the coffee table. Eren always placed a tube of his favourite lilac scented hand lotion on the coffee table and he would always use it when he felt that his hands were dry. Well, apparently it’s good for something else other than keeping hands moist.

 

Squeezing a good amount on his fingers, Levi then rubbed them together and aligned them against the needy hole. Planting a kiss against the soft tanned cheek, Levi pushed in his index finger, earning a satisfying gasp. Sucking his finger in, Levi wasted no time in pushing it in and out and repeating the steps again in a slow pace, much to Eren’s dismay. Pouting, Eren gave a kick to Levi’s back as he stared at the older man who only chuckled and gave a peck on the cheek.

 

“Levi, _please._ ” Eren moaned as he gave his hips a wiggle.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Levi planted a second finger and moved his fingers faster than before. Soon, he added another finger and the moans increased. “Let me hear more of your voice, Eren.” Levi whispered.

 

“ _Levi.”_ Eren bit his lips as he wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. Chapped meets soft ones and tongues fighting for dominance, but Eren easily let Levi dominate. Moaning into the kiss, Eren pulled him closer, so that their bodies were flushed together and that wasn’t enough for Eren. Eren wanted to be closer to Levi, to feel what Levi’s feeling.

 

Feeling his needs, Levi pulled back and rested his forehead against Eren. “What’s wrong?”

 

Eren panted as he closed his eyes. Opening them once again, he replied, merely a whisper, “I love you, so, so much.”

 

“I love you too, brat.” Levi smiled as he took out his fingers. Feeling the need to enter Eren now, Levi couldn’t be bothered to fetch a condom and just aligned his raw dick against the puckered hole.

 

“ _Quickly!”_ Eren gasped as he could the tip of the head pressing against him.

 

Not needing to remind him, Levi slowly entered. Afraid to hurt Eren, he slowly pushed in, earning a moan at every move. Upon reaching the hilt, Levi let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in and looked down at the younger man. Irises fully blown, hair messed up till no end and an arm covering his forehead with legs spread wide open, it was a sight that Levi never would want to forget. With the thigh highs still intact, Eren couldn’t look any sexier.

 

Closing his eyes, Levi gave a sharp thrust, earning a short yelp. Soon, the couch started creaking from the extra movements as strings of moans were heard. Getting tired, Levi stopped. “Levi-” Without warning, Levi flopped back onto the couch on his back, pulling the startled Eren along with him. Placing his hands on Levi’s chest, Eren was straddling him and Levi’s dick couldn’t get any deeper. “ _Ahn!”_

 

“Ride me.”

 

Eren’s face couldn’t get any redder as he spluttered, “Wh-Wha- It-It’s _embarrassing!_ ”

 

“But you did it fine during the Halloween-”

 

“NOO! Don’t remind me!” Eren cried as he covered his face with both his hands.

 

Levi chuckled, “It’s no use getting all shy now. We’ve known each other for 9 years, we’re practically considered married couples.”

 

“Mar-Mar- _Levi!_ ” Eren blushed harder as he stuttered, and Levi thought that he couldn’t get any cuter.

 

Levi grinned as he gave a thrust up; Eren bounced once with a yelp. “My dick is slowly dying away if you don’t move.”

 

Eren pouted as he placed his hands on his chest, lifting himself up a little before planting back down, a whimper escaped his red lips.

 

Soon, Eren was riding Levi with the thoughts of being embarrassed thrown out of the window as he moaned as loud as he could. “Eren, I’m near.” Levi gripped his hips tighter as he rode faster.

 

“W-Wait, don’t come _in me!_ I’ll get an upset s-stomach! _Hah!”_ Eren cried as he started pumping his dick. “ _L-Levi!_ Y-You can’t come in me!”

 

Too late. Levi groaned as he gripped Eren’s hips as hard as he could – his knuckles becoming white – as he came inside Eren, dick thumping without missing a beat.

 

Feeling it flowing in him and a clench of his stomach, Eren knew he’s close. With a shudder, he came too, painting his knuckles and Levi’s chest white. Panting, he slowly let go of his dick. Then, he gave a glare towards the older man who was biting his lips. “I told you not to come in me.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Not forgiven.” Eren immediately reply as he tried climbing off of Levi, only to be pulled back down by the said man by a yank of his wrists. A whimper left his lips as he sank back down on Levi’s dick.

 

“Stay for a while more.”

 

“Levi, there’s cum all over me – inside and outside.” Eren said a matter of factually with a smile playing on his lips.

 

“I feel like being one with you for a while more.” Levi hummed as he pulled Eren down so that he was now laying against Levi’s shoulder, listening to his breath slowly becoming constant.

 

“It’s way past the time to prepare for dinner.” Levi said out of nowhere as he stroked the mop of brown locks.

 

Eren hummed in return, “Pizza night then?”

 

“Hawaiian.”

 

“Pepperoni with extra cheese.”

 

“No mushrooms.”

 

“Mushrooms are good.”

 

“No they are gross.”

 

“Not stopping me from ordering them.”

 

_“Eren.”_

 

_“Levi.”_

 

Levi sighed. “You’re eating them alone. I’m not going to touch the damn mushrooms.”

 

“Planning to.” Eren grinned as he looked up, “So can I shower now? I need to get them out before I have an upset stomach. You’re so taking care of me if I do have it.”

 

“Don’t I always?” Levi cocked an eyebrow as he smirked, remembering how Eren kept visiting the toilet one time due to an upset stomach. He practically lived in the bathroom that day.

 

Eren huffed. Slipping out of Levi, Eren stood up with shaky legs as he looked down on the thigh highs that were still on his legs. “Great, and I was thinking of giving them away to Christa when they came with the costume.”

 

“Nah, they suit you better.” Levi said as he got up to help Eren get to the bathroom.

 

“Pervert.”

 

“Simply kinky.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm, nah. They are my life.”

From: Mr Grinch

 

On my way to buy groceries for dinner. Stirred fried pork today. Anything you need?

5.16PM

 

\--

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

Hmmmmm… Maybe some pocky? I’ve been craving 4 them 4 a while now. :3

5.17PM

 

\--

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

They are junk food.

5.20PM

 

\--

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

My body could take it, like how it could take your roughness during sex. ;)

5.20PM

 

\--

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

Jaeger, I’m in public. I swear the old man just gave me a weird look.

5.21PM

 

\--

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

I know you love my body; all open and ready for your big hot rod. /wink/

5.22PM

 

\--

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

Eren Jaeger, you officially won’t be able to get your pocky today or any other day.

5.25PM

 

\--

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

NOO! ANYTHING BUT MY POCKY! D: Please, I’m craving for it. /cries/

5.25PM

 

\--

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

If I change my mind. We’ll see. ;)

5.26PM

 

\--

 

“Seriously, that _Levi._ ” Eren huffed as he threw his phone to the side of the couch, pouting. Few minutes into his CSI show, his phone started vibrating beside him. Patting around the couch to find the little device without taking his eyes off the screen, he grabbed it when he felt the hard surface of his phone and brought it in front of his face.

 

From: Mr Grinch

 

Got them.

[Picture of 5 boxes of chocolate pocky]

5.45PM

 

\--

 

From: Bright Eyes

 

Thanks! Love you~ xoxo

5.45PM

 

**

 

“Eren, stop eating those pocky. You won’t have any more space for dinner.” Levi chided as he stirred the pot of soup in the kitchen.

 

“No worries, there’s always room for Levi’s meals.” Eren chuckled as he looked into the kitchen from the couch. “Want some?”

 

“You do know I dislike sweet stuff.”

 

“It must be because you are old. Old people always dislike sweet stuff.”

 

“Jaeger.”

 

“Ackerman.”

 

“Seriously, stop eating those sugary poison.”

 

“Levi,”

 

“What?” Levi replied as he looked back, meeting with the approaching brat with a pocky in his mouth.

 

“Let’s have a challenge who could finish the piece faster.” Eren suggested as he lined the pocky that’s in his mouth in front of Levi’s face.

 

“Seriously, this is a dumb challenge.” Levi sighed, but he couldn’t say no to the puppy face Eren was pulling. “Just this once.”

 

Biting onto the other end of the pocky, Levi looked at the smiling brat. “1, 2, 3!”

 

Eating pocky since elementary school, Eren had the advantage – knowing how to quickly bite off the pocky. It was a win-win situation for him as he got to win the silly challenge, and at the same time, winning a kiss from his boyfriend.

 

“I won.” Eren chuckled as he smiled, slinging his arms around Levi’s neck.

 

“I gave you the chance to win.” Levi lied as he continued chewing, grabbing onto Eren’s waist.

 

“Liar.” Eren laughed as he went in for another kiss.

 

“Ugh, your mouth is too sweet.” Levi exclaimed as he grimaced.

 

“So you won’t kiss me anymore?”

 

“I’m just stating that you should stop eating those sweets.”

 

“Hmm, nah. They are my life.”

 

“I thought I was your life? Now I’m hurt.”

 

“You are, but pocky is number 1.” Eren smirked at the frowning Levi, being placed after a certain junk food.

 

“I guess I’ll have the stirred fried pork all to myself.” Levi said as he looked at Eren who was no longer smiling.

 

“No, I’m having those pigs, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Hmm, nah. They are my life.” Levi joked.

 

“Leviii.”

 

“Erennn.”

 

Eren pouted. Levi smiled and planted a light peck on his lips. “Go sit your ass down. I’m almost done.”

 

“Fine.” Eren let go and walked back to the couch. “I totally won that challenge though.”

 

“Meaningless challenge.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	42. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh stop pouting, my oh so shy darling pie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! (≧▽≦)

Warm apartment with random songs from Spotify gently playing in the back and snuggled up in warm sweaters and sweatpants was what Eren would call a hella good afternoon. Eren was painting some random pictures again in front of his easel near the window while he looked at the snow gently floating in the cold and grey sky outside their balcony door as Levi got out from the showers; all warm and clean with the scent of citrus slowly diffusing into the living room. Blinking twice, Eren looked away from the window and towards his lover who was currently drying his hair with a black towel, walking towards him with a hint of smile on his face. “Painting again? You’ve been doing that a lot lately. It’s the holidays, take it easy.”

 

Eren hummed as he looked back at the half painted canvas and looked back with a smile. “Maybe I’ll stop after this one; or maybe I won’t.” Eren chuckled as he wiped his cheek with the back of his left hand that was holding his paint brush, leaving a clean blue strip of paint on his rosy cheek.

 

“It looks good on you.” Levi joked as he laughed, stopping beside Eren while eyeing that cheek with a hint of playfulness.

 

“What looks good on me?” Eren asked as he tilted his head a little, giving a confusing look, but what he didn’t know was that _that_ look was what Levi adored the most. A tilt of the head with a pair of ocean green eyes sparkling framed behind a pair of brown glasses and a rise of an eyebrow totally put all cute puppies and kittens to shame.

 

“This.” Levi grinned as he swiped his thumb over the blue paint on his cheek, placing the said thumb in front of Eren, so that he could take a look.

 

“God. Seriously?” Eren laughed as he wiped his cheek with a cloth he always kept near him.

 

“Stop painting and come cuddle with me already.” Levi whined as he walked towards the couch. Whine. Levi fucking Ackerman actually _whined_ at the age of 24.

 

“You know I can’t stop once I start right?” Eren smiled as he dipped his brush into a darker shade of blue to make a gradient of the bird he was currently painting. “Stop whining. You’re too old for this.” Eren joked as he took a peek at the said man, surprised that he was actually staring back with a pained look. Ah, but Eren knew that that pained look was all but an act.

 

“How could you call me _old?_ I’m merely 24!” Levi sighed as he placed his hand above his chest.

 

“Yeah, but you’re older than me.” Eren said as a matter of factually.

 

“… Brat. I’m going to drown this sorrow of mine with some coffee and you’re not getting any.”

 

“Speaking of coffee, my teacher gave me a Starbucks card the other day, and apparently they have a ‘One for One’ offer for new members.” Eren explained while giving some strokes on his canvas.

 

“And?”

 

“And I’m proposing that we go get some Starbucks now! Or you’re not up for it? Hurry before I change my mind.” Eren sang as he grinned, knowing that Levi could never deny a good cup of Starbucks’ Green Tea Frappuccino.

 

“I didn’t say I don’t want to.” Levi replied with hints of laughter in it as he left the living room, probably changing into warmer clothes to go out.

 

**

 

“Shit, it’s freezing cold as balls out here.” Levi shivered as he sunk into his scarf as he pocketed his hands in his black coat.

 

“It’s not so bad if you stop complaining.” Eren laughed as he grabbed Levi’s hand and intertwined their gloved fingers, bringing up to give a kiss to his knuckles.

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Levi complained, but he smiled as he held Eren’s hand tighter.

 

“Cause you can’t say no to Green Tea Frappuccino.” Eren hummed as he looked up into the grey sky, snow gently landing on his reddened cheeks and glasses, puff of air blocking his line of view.

 

“True.” Levi hummed back as he kicked some snow away in front of him.

 

**

 

“One grande Chocolate Chip Crème Frappuccino and one grande Green Tea Frappuccino with no crème. Thanks.” Eren ordered.

 

“That’ll be $15.20.” The cashier, Marco, said with a smile. “To whom am I serving to?”

 

“Eren.” Eren smiled as he gave crumpled notes to Marco and he gave back the change few seconds later.

 

“Thank god the shop is well heated.” Levi mumbled as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger, a cute gesture that Eren can’t help but smile wider. “What’s with that smile? It’s creepy.”

 

“Nothing, I just love you.” Eren grinned as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him in and rubbing his cheek against Levi's head.

 

“I know I’m great.” Levi joked as he looked up to the ocean blue eyes, captivated by them once again.

 

“Eren, your drinks are ready!”

 

Eren turned around to look at the counter, letting Levi’s waist go, but immediately intertwining their fingers together again as he walked to the counter.

 

“Enjoy your drinks!” Marco smiled as he passed them their drinks.

 

“Thank you, have a great day!” Eren replied as he passed the green tea to the older man and a straw.

 

**

 

“Their Green Tea Frappuccino are great as always.” Levi moaned as he took a sip when they left the warm shelter and into the cold harsh world.

 

“Chocolate Chip Crème Frappuccino is definitely better.” Eren exclaimed as he too took a sip and a small moan escaped from him. “Nothing’s better than drinking Starbucks in the middle of winter.”

 

“That’s like a cup of diabetes. My green tea is so much better.”

 

“Let me have a sip of your _‘Oh Mighty Great Green Tea’_.” Eren laughed as he leaned closer to Levi, waiting for him to give a sip. Instead, Levi pulled his drink away and chocolate sweet lips met green tea lips.

 

“Hmm, chocolate is too sweet for my liking.” Levi said as he licked his lips, taking another sip of his green tea with Eren standing there with his mouth slightly ajar. “Eren? Are you frozen?”

 

“Levi!” Eren squeaked as he hid his face in his free hand.

 

“What?”

 

“You couldn’t have just let me try in a _normal_ way?! Like oh I don’t know- GIVING ME THE DRINK? This is so embarrassing.” Eren whined.

 

“What’s so wrong about kissing my lover?”

 

“It’s _embarrassing!_ ”

 

“It’s just a kiss.”

 

“B-But in public!”

 

“There’s no one here.”

 

“What if there is?!”

 

“Fuck them.”

 

“ _Levi!_ ”

 

“It’s just a kiss. Do you hate it that much?” Levi huffed as he looked away, frowning a little.

 

Eren looked up from his hand at Levi, sighing, “I just feel embarrassed. I love your kisses, but I’m… embarrassed…” Eren mumbled the last few words as he looked away, cheeks redder than before.

 

“Oh now you go all shy pie on me?” Levi raised an eyebrow as a smile was visible on his face.

 

_“Stop it!”_ Eren hissed as he pouted.

 

“Oh stop pouting, my oh so shy _darling pie_!” Levi shouted, earning as smack on his arm with a stomping boyfriend ahead of him.

 

“I hate you Levi!”

 

“I love you too!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“I’m top material, sorry.”

 

“UGH!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	43. Merry Christmas (Special SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D-Do you want dinner, a b-bath o-or me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to our dear Levi!! Since it's a festive day and also Levi's birthday, I've decided to upload a chapter a day earlier! And it's smut too ಥ◡ಥ So, without further ado, let's get on with this festive chapter :^)

The world was greeted by a blanket of fresh new white snow that fell last night as the birds chirped merrily and rays of sunlight slowly seeped in through the green curtain that was decorated with little golden stars that Eren just hung two days ago for the festive season. Giving a rub of the eye, Eren slowly fluttered open his eyes and the pair of ocean green eyes took a few seconds to focus before he met the ceiling. Feeling a tickle, he looked to the left and was met with a mop of raven black hair and he smiled as he felt a soft huff of air on his neck. Turning his body, Eren wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and pulled him closer, breathing in a little of his scent and he sighed happily, fluttering his eyes closed again.

 

“Mn…” Levi moaned as he moved. Eren loosened his embrace and looked down, spotting the older man fluttering his eyes open as he looked up and met with ocean blues. “Mornin’.”

 

“Good morning birthday boy and Merry Christmas.” Eren hummed as he gave a kiss on the temple.

 

“Oh? Is it that time of the year again?” Levi joked as he hugged the younger man, nuzzling his face against his shirt and closing his eyes again, enjoying the peaceful holiday morning.

 

“Yeap, it’s the day whereby you get older, old man.” Eren chuckled as he started playing with the locks of hair while staring into nothing.

 

“Shut up; I’m not _that_ old.”

 

Eren hummed. “You’re meeting Hanji and the rest for lunch right?”

 

“Mhm. You sure you don’t want to come? I’m sure they don’t mind me bringing my husband-to-be along.”

 

“Nah, I’ll let you have some alone time with your friends. It’s been awhile since you last saw them. Besides, I’ll see you for dinner.” Eren smiled as he looked down and Levi smiled back.

 

“I can’t wait for your homemade dinner then.” Levi chuckled as he stretched, “Guess I’ll go make some coffee then.”

 

“An extra scoop of sugar and milk please.” Eren grinned as he rolled on the bed, not entirely ready to get away from the warm comforts of the bed yet.

 

“I’ll make you some if you get your ass off bed.”

 

“But it’s so warm here.”

 

“I’ll turn the heater higher.”

 

“Deal.”

 

**

 

“Have a safe trip and don’t trip on icy road.” Eren grinned as he gave a peck on perfectly moist lips. Levi must’ve applied a layer of chapstick.

 

“Don’t wreck anything while I’m gone.” Levi smirked as he kissed back.

 

After the click of the entrance door, Eren turned around and went straight to the living room to watch shows. Hope the Christmas movies this year are better.

 

**

 

“Levi! Over here!” Hanji’s voice boomed throughout the whole restaurant, causing a few heads to turn towards them. Levi rolled his eyes as he walked straight to their table.

 

“Happy Birthday Levi.” Someone said as Levi reached the table. He turned to the said man; blond hair was swept back neatly and unwavering pair of cornflower blue eyes stared back.

 

“Thanks Erwin.” Levi smirked as he sat down, “A day older, woopie doo.”

 

“It’s not that bad being old, Levi.” Erwin laughed and Hanji started cackling.

 

“Whatever. Where’s Farlan and Isabel?” Levi changed the subject after ordering a plate of Fish and Chips, and a cup of tea.

 

“They had something on, so they can’t make it.” Hanji explained as she took a sip of her coffee.

 

Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia were Levi’s high school friends and they are currently attending Sina University like Erwin. _Smartass fuckers;_ is what Levi mumbled on the day of the results. Isabel had similar green eyes as Eren and her fiery red hair was tied in two pigtails. Farlan had light grey eyes and dark blonde hair. They didn’t state it, but everyone knew that the both of them were seeing each other since high school. It wasn’t much of a shocker, seeing as the both of them were inseparable.

 

Levi hummed. “How’s Sina University? Have you gotten a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?”

 

“Normal and no. Sina’s great, but the people over there aren’t my cup of tea. How’s life with Eren?” Erwin smiled as Hanji tried not to laugh.

 

“Straight to the point I see. Great, better than ever actually.” Levi replied as he hid his smile by drinking a cup of plain water that the waitress left on the table and Levi didn’t miss the little wink that the waitress gave before walking away. “Did the waitress just gave me a wink?”

 

“Oh? Picking up girls so soon?” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Fuck off, Eren’s the only one I need.”

 

“Well, that explains all the smiles you’ve been giving.” Hanji pointed out as she leaned back on her chair, smiling.

 

“I see that there’s no problem then.” Erwin nodded as the waitress came back with their drinks.

 

“Anything else for you, Mr Mystery Man?” The waitress asked as she looked at Levi, her lipstick a little too pink for her complex and her makeup was way too heavy that Levi could practically cut it with a butter knife.

 

“Sorry miss, he’s taken and he’s not letting him go anytime soon.” Hanji smirked as she explained, enjoying the slight frown the waitress gave.

 

Without giving a reply, she walked away, taking the horribly heavy perfume with her. “Thank god she’s gone. I would’ve vomited out all the coffee I drank this morning on the table had she not leave sooner. Her perfume is suffocating me, literally.” Levi mumbled as he took a sip at his piping hot tea.

 

“Can’t agree more.” Erwin sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“So,” Hanji dragged, “what’s the plan for the birthday boy?”

 

“Have lunch, talk, talk, go home, have dinner, have sex like bunnies till dawn.” Levi stated bluntly as Erwin stopped drinking midway while Hanji almost choked on her coffee.

 

“I want to know your _plan,_ not your sex life.” Hanji chuckled.

 

Levi just shrugged. “Sex is my plan.”

 

Just then, the waitress came back with their food, and she almost threw the plates on the table, seeing as Levi is no longer available. As she walked away, Erwin whistled, “Talk about having no manners.”

 

“Stop staring at her ass and eat your pork chop already.” Levi rolled his eyes as he poked a french fry with his fork.

 

**

 

“For the last time, I have no interest in dating now.” Erwin sighed as the trio walked out of the restaurant and into the cold winter day. Levi shivered as he sank lower into his scarf, blocking as much wind as he could.

 

“Levi!”

 

Levi stopped and turned. From a distance, a blonde haired boy was running towards him. “Hey Armin.”

 

“Hey back! I saw you a few blocks away and thought I should wish you a Happy Birthday and a Merry Christmas!” Armin exclaimed as he smiled, “Sorry, I don’t have a present. I promise I’ll have Eren pass it to you when school reopens!”

 

“It’s fine. It’s the thought that counts. Thanks anyway.” Levi smiled.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll be going. My grandpa’s waiting. Have a great day!” Armin bid one last goodbye as he ran back to where he stopped.

 

“Who’s that?” Erwin asked.

 

“Eren’s friend. Why?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Are you interested in the blondie’s ass?” Levi cocked an eyebrow as he tried not to grin.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Why not run after him then if you’re so interested in him.” Levi said as he walked away, not realizing that Erwin actually ran after Armin. “What the fuck, he’s actually chasing after someone after saying that he’s not interested in dating.”

 

“That’s Erwin for you.” Hanji cackled behind as they both looked in amusement at the two blondes exchanging number.

 

Few minutes past and Erwin finally ran back. “Got it. Let’s go for some desserts. My treat.”

 

“How I wish you’ll fall in love every time we meet, so that I can have a free meal.” Levi joked as they started on their journey to find a café.

 

**

 

“I’m home- What the fuck are you wearing, Eren?” Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement as his sight was met with the younger man. Tanned skin hugged by nothing but a white apron that says “CAUTION: Extremely Hot” as light pink was dusted on the cheeks and the ears. Eren shifted from one leg to the other, clenching his hands behind his back as he tilted his head. Looking at Levi, he nervously stuttered, “D-Do you want dinner, a b-bath o-or me?”

 

Levi laughed as he rubbed his eyes. “God, I think this is the best present I’ve ever received.”

 

Eren bit his lower lips to stop himself from smiling as he stepped closer to the older man, wrapping his arms around his neck as he whispered, “So, what’s your choice, birthday boy?”

 

“You already know the answer to that question, brat.” Levi grinned as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer; Eren emitting a small gasp at the sudden action.

 

“Mm, good choice.” Eren licked his lips before closing the gap between them, soft lips meeting chapped ones.

 

The kiss was soft and in no hurry; simply enjoying the other’s company. But it slowly started turning hot as Levi licked Eren’s bottom lip and he gladly opened up his mouth; tongue fighting for dominance. Feeling confident, Eren didn’t back down as he fought, but Levi had the upper hand as he grabbed the younger man’s soft ass, earning a moan and Levi won. “No fair, you can’t just _grope_ me.” Eren panted between the kisses as he wrapped one of his legs around Levi’s waist, pulling him even closer as his dick rubbed against Levi’s stomach. Eren moaned as he started rubbing against him, finding some kind of friction for his aching need.

 

“Eren.” Levi warned as he bit his lover’s lower lip, earning another long moan from him.

 

“Levi. Bed. Now.” Eren commanded.

 

“Oh, I like the demanding brat,” Levi grinned as he held onto the smooth ass of Eren’s and carried him into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed before climbing up himself. “It turns me on.”

 

“ _Mm,_ maybe I should be more demanding from now on.” Eren moaned as he let his hands travel from his neck, slowly down his chest, rubbing his nipples, and onto his navel region, moaning louder as he brushed against the aching need of his hard dick. “Suck me.”

 

“Starting so soon?” Levi chuckled as he stripped off his coat and turtleneck shirt, hands travelling down to the aching member that was covered by the white apron. A dampened patch was seen and Levi grinned wider, “Leaking so soon too? Maybe I don’t have to do much today.”

 

“ _Levi._ ”

 

Biting his lower lip, Levi sank lower. Without taking off the apron, he gave a testing suck on Eren’s hard member and a moan was returned. Taking that as a yes to go on, Levi sucked on the head more before sinking himself down the hot member, earning a loud gasp and a tuck of his hair. Bobbing his head, he didn’t forget to keep his tongue working; licking the underside of the dick as he bobbed. With the apron still covering his dick, Eren couldn’t feel any better; the friction of the apron was rubbing against his member and at the same time with Levi sucking him, heaven was within an arm’s reach. Tucking Levi’s hair harder, he moaned, “ _Levi, hnn! Levi, yes. Oh my god yes! Mm! L-Levi!”_ Feeling the familiar hot sensation in his stomach, he was reaching his climax, but he didn’t reach it as Levi let go with a _‘pop’._

 

“Can’t let you come so soon now, can we?” Levi smirked as he stroked Eren in the slowest way he could do and Eren groaned.

 

“Fuck, I was so close.” Eren whispered as he combed his fringe back, only making his hair even messier than ever.

 

“Why not you suck me?” Levi suggested.

 

Pursing his lips, Eren thought for a little while before getting up and pushing Levi down. Gliding his hands slowly down Levi’s chest, he felt every single pecs and muscles as he reached his belt. Unbuckling it, he pulled it out in one swift move, throwing it to god knows where on the ground before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. That too ended up god knows where on the ground. Eren licked his lips as he stared at the hard on that was curved slightly against Levi’s stomach. Taking it with his hand, he gave a stroke and Levi moaned a little.

 

Licking his lips once more, he dived into it. Hollowing his cheeks, Eren started bobbing his head in a steady rhythm and at the same time giving small strokes at the base. “Turn around Eren.” Levi commanded.

 

Releasing him, Eren looked up in a confused way.

 

“Give me your ass.” Levi chuckled as he got up to guide Eren. Facing his ass at his face, he told Eren to continue and he gladly complied.

 

Wetting his fingers, Levi traced along the puckered hole and Eren moaned against his dick. “ _Levi._ ”

 

“Concentrate down there.” Levi joked as he slowly sank one finger in, feeling the hot walls surrounding his index finger as he slowly pulled and pushed back in. Soon, he added another finger and another. Having three fingers in there, Levi wasted no time and started thrusting in and out faster, causing moans to come out of Eren.

 

“ _Ah!_ Levi, no! _Mn!”_ Using his other hand, Levi started stroking Eren and he yelped. “ _Levi! I’m coming!”_ Levi immediately pulled out and Eren whimpered. “God, I really hate you now.”

 

“My birthday, my rules.” Levi chuckled as he reached over the nightstand and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. “Care to roll it on me?”

 

Snatching the condom, Eren quickly tore it open and rolled it down painfully slow, giving Levi a shudder of pleasure. Taking the bottle, he squeezed out a lot and rubbed it around Levi’s hard member, letting him have a taste of his own medicine. No longer able to wait, Levi immediately got up, causing Eren to yelp in surprise.

 

Pushing him down, Levi grabbed both his legs and pushed them towards Eren, his knees almost touching the bed. Aligning his aching member against the puckered hole, he gave a few testing thrust, earning a lewd moan from the younger man. “ _Fuck me like a wild animal.”_ Eren panted as he hugged his legs.

 

Without waiting longer, Levi thrusted it in and Eren yelped in both pain and pleasure. “F-Fuck.” Levi panted as the hot walls hugged him tightly, pulsing every few seconds. “You’re hot.”

 

Wriggling his hips, Eren smirked, “And you’re _so big_.”

 

Closing his eyes, he thrusted. Soon, his thrust were in sync with Eren’s moans and the slapping of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. Sweat rolled down both of their faces, but their eyes never once strayed away from each other. “F-F-Fuck, Levi I’m near- _Ah!”_ Eren panted as he started stroking himself.

 

“Me too. Let’s come together.” Levi grinned as he panted, thrusting faster into the hot hole. As their yells grew louder, so were their high; soon Eren screamed as he came between them on the apron and Levi was not far behind, milking himself through the climax as he thrusted in a few more times before collapsing above Eren.

 

Panting, Eren weakly wrapped his arms around the older man and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Levi.”

 

Levi smiled as he turned his head and gave a kiss on Eren’s neck, earning a giggle from the younger man. “Thanks, my _darling._ ”

 

“ _God.”_ Eren groaned and Levi laughed, getting up to throw the condom away and to fill the tub for a bath.

 

After filling up the tub with warm water, Levi walked back into the bedroom to find the younger man lying on his back while using his phone and the dampened apron thrown onto the floor beside the bed. “The bath’s ready. What are you doing?”

 

“Armin texted me. He said he met one of your friends today.” Eren explained as he got up, not without the help of Levi, as they walked into the bathroom.

 

Settling Eren on a stool in front of the shower, he took the shower head and sprayed some warm water on him, scrubbing his head at the same time. “Yeah, apparently he’s in too deep for your blonde friend.”

 

“Did you just set _my_ best friend and _your_ best friend together?” Eren chuckled as Levi scrubbed shampoo onto his head, massaging his scalp at the same time. “God your scrubbings are always the best.”

 

“I did a good thing by introducing him to Armin. He has his head buried in fucking books for far too long. He needs some sex and love.” Levi grinned as he squeezed out some body soap and rubbed the tanned skin in front of him.

 

“Maybe two bookworms are meant to be together.”

 

“Isn’t it supposed to be the opposites that attract to each other? Like us?” Levi asked as he rinsed away all the suds before guiding the younger man into the tub before washing himself.

 

“Bookworms are an exception.” Eren chuckled.

 

Levi hummed as he sank into the tub behind Eren, pulling the younger man closer to him before embracing him from the back. “We should shower together more often, I miss your scrubbings.” Eren whispered as he leaned his head against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Wow, giving me all the work.” Levi joked.

 

“I’m your demanding brat.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Levi chuckled as he gave a peck on Eren’s pink cheeks, giggles of the younger man filling up the bathroom.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

 

BONUS:

“Here Levi, your present.” Eren smiled as he passed a square gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper to the birthday boy.

 

“I thought I got the sex as my present?” Levi joked as he received a playful punch on the arm. Taking the present, he carefully unwrapped it and he was met with a black box. Lifting the lid, he touched the soft black fabric before picking it up.

 

“I didn’t know what to get for you so… A scarf with your name embroidered at the end of it.” Eren explained sheepishly as he bit his lips, waiting for the older man’s reaction.

 

Smiling, Levi wrapped the scarf around his neck and felt it more, before looking up at the younger man. “It’s perfect. Thank you. You didn’t have to get me any presents; having you here by my side is more than enough.”

 

Grinning, Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered with adoration, “You're welcome and once again, Happy Birthday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	44. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I should grow out my hair like your dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I apologize AGAIN for making Carla the bad person in this fic! :(  
> And, YAY! ERERICYCLOPEDIA HAS REACHED 5K HITS! ^^ Thanks guys!

The shriek of a ringtone filled the whole room, waking Eren up abruptly as he snuggled closer to the older man and mumbled, “Levi, your phone…”

 

“What makes you think it’s mine.” Levi mumbled back as he embraced Eren tightly, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

 

“Yours is always louder than mine because you’re getting old and your hearing’s bad.” Eren tiredly joked as he yawned.

 

“Fuck you.” Levi groaned as he let go of his personal heater and reached out to the nightstand for his phone. “Someone better be dying.” Levi grumbled into the phone and a laughter blossomed at the other end of the line.

 

_ “Grumpy as ever, Levi.” _

 

“God mom, why are you calling at-” Levi pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the time before putting back, “fucking 7AM in the morning?” Eren softly chuckled as he laid his head on Levi’s shoulder, looking up at his hungover lover. Well, Levi did drink more than usual, considering that it was new year's eve, and Hanji barged into the house with bags of booze. She may or may not be in the living room at that moment.

 

_ “Well, Happy New Year to you too, grumpy old man.” _

 

Levi sighed. “Happy New Year mom; why are you calling so early in the morning?”

 

_ “I was wondering if Eren and you would like to come over for lunch; it’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you boys!” _

 

“Mom, we came over last year during new year for dinner.” Levi deadpanned as he massaged his throbbing head.  _ Fucking hangover. _

 

_ “Anyway, I want you boys in my house at 12PM sharp or else. See you!” _

 

Without waiting for Levi to reply, Kuchel hung up. Sighing, he threw his phone in front and onto the sheets. “Was that mom?” Eren whispered.

 

“She’s expecting us over to have lunch.”

 

“Without fail every year.” Eren chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his lover.

 

“What?”

 

“You suck at drinking.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You already took my virginity; what more do you want, Mr Hungover?” Eren grinned as he lowered himself and gave a peck on his lips, earning a grab on his neck as their kiss deepened.

 

“Fuck, don’t tempt me, brat.” Levi growled as a smile was playing on his lips.

 

“Am I doing a good job?” Eren bit his lower lip as his grin widened.

 

“Fuck. That’s it, get out of my bed.” Levi chuckled as he kicked Eren down, literally, as he landed with a thump on the ground.

 

“Hell, you  _ actually _ kicked me off!” Eren pouted as he rose from the floor. “And here I was, thinking of making you a cup of hot lemon tea to ease your throbbing head. Guess I’ll just make it for myself.”

 

“Babe, come on. I’m an old man having a hungover, hoping that his husband would ease the pain in his head.” Levi groaned.

 

“If you call me ‘Eren the Smartie Pants’ I might consider-”

 

“Eren the fucking Genius who is smarter than Albert fucking Einstein.” Levi exclaimed without letting Eren finish his sentence.

 

Eren grabbed his stomach as he laughed. Wiping fake tears from his eyes, he chuckled, “At least let me finish my sentence.”

 

“Am I getting that cup of lemon tea now?”

 

“Maybe.” Eren and left the room, leaving a hungover old man groaning in bed.

 

**

 

“Levi, hurry up or we’ll be late!” Eren called over in front of the door.

 

“Hold your ass, brat.” Levi called back after taking one last swing of Eren’s lemon tea before placing the empty cup in the sink.

 

“How’s your headache?”

 

“Better after drinking your lemon tea and having something in my stomach.” Levi sighed as he grabbed his wallet, lacing their fingers together before reaching out to open the front door.

 

“Glad that it-” Eren’s smile faltered as he looked out of the door. Fear took over as Levi furrowed his eyebrows, tearing his gaze away from Eren and to the front of the door. A lady with brown locks that were kept together with a hair tie and rested on one shoulder and a pair of unwavering brown eyes stared at the both of them; accompanied by a man with long black hair tied back my a hair tie and familiar pair of ocean green eyes.

 

The lady looked down to their intertwined fingers before she clicked her tongue. Placing an arm over her shoulder, the man spoke up, “Hi Eren. Your mom and I decided to visit you this year, but I assume that you’re going somewhere with your… boyfriend.”

 

Eren looked over to Levi and Levi just nodded. “Dad, M-Mom. I-It’s okay; come in.” Levi didn’t miss the little stutter Eren did as he motioned everyone to enter the apartment.

 

Leading them to the direction of the living room, Eren motioned Grisha and Carla to have a seat while he went to prepare some of the leftover lemon tea that he made.

 

“I see that you’ve decided to paint useless portraits of objects as a living.” Carla commented as she eyed the portrait of Milady beside the door leading to the balcony.

 

“Carla.” Grisha warned as he took a seat on the couch. “It’s a lovely apartment, Eren.”

 

“Thanks Dad.” Eren smiled as he settled 2 cups of lemon tea on the coffee table in front of the couch before taking the chair from the square coffee table and sitting on it beside them. “So, what brings you here? Seeing as you guys don’t really visit.” Eren continued, whispering the last bits.

 

“Well, we’re hoping to see how our son’s doing.” Grisha smiled.

 

“Ah, well, I’m doing fine. I’m studying and working as well in a nearby café.”

 

“I see, that’s great. How’s Mikasa doing? She never calls home.”

 

“She’s doing fine in Sina University.” Eren smiled as he felt Levi presence behind him.

 

“Oh yes, she’s majoring in Medicine; she is taking over my hospital one day. Maybe you could decorate the hospital with your paintings?” Grisha laughed and Eren followed suit.

 

“I could if you promise to pay me well.” Eren joked and Grisha laughed harder.

 

“At least one of you are studying Medicine. What would’ve become of the Jaeger Hospital if Mikasa took some useless course like _Art?_ ” Carla said as she looked out of the balcony, arms folded in front of her.

 

Eren clenched his hands into fist on his knees as he bit his lower lip. Levi placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder as he gave reassuring squeezes that calmed Eren a little.

 

“Anyway, I believed I have not officially met your boyfriend.” Grisha said as he eyed Levi.

 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Levi Ackerman and I’m Eren’s boyfriend, as you guys already know.” Levi said as he held out his hand to shake hands with Grisha and Carla reluctantly shook back.

 

“Tell me Levi, what are you currently working on?”

 

“I’m a 3 rd year student in the same university as Eren.”

 

“Oh? What Major are you in?”

 

“I’m Majoring in Psychology.”

 

“Even he’s taking a reasonable course.” Carla commented as she took a sip of the lemon tea.

 

Eren tried so hard to keep his smile, but Levi didn’t miss the slight tilt down of his mouth when Carla spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, but I think Art is a beautiful Major that not everyone has the gift to do well in. If you couldn’t see it, let me enlighten you; Eren puts effort and determination in every stroke of the paintings he’s done, and he’s done a very good job at it. I couldn’t have been more proud at him. Hell, I can’t even draw a perfect stickman, let alone a portrait of myself. When most people think that majoring in courses like Psychology or Pharmaceutical are great and could get you far in life, I think that Art is fairly great and could also get you far in life. People whose paintings are featured in museums don’t just become great the moment they pop into this world. They’re the same as Eren and Eren could, no, can become someone as famous as Picasso.” Levi explained as he gripped tightly onto Eren’s shoulder, only to be covered by Eren’s.

 

Carla and Grisha was lost of words, but only Carla was furious. “I thought this relationship is already bad, apparently it’s  _ beyond _ hope.” Carla said with venom in every word. She stood up and without a look back, opened the front door and walked out.

 

“I’m sorry Eren,” Grisha said as he stood up, “I was hoping that we could visit you and have a good chat. I guess your mom isn’t ready yet.”

 

“It’s okay Dad, I understand. She’s hardheaded like me.” Eren joked as he laughed, standing up.

 

“I guess now we know where you get your stubbornness from.” Grisha laughed, “It was great seeing you again Eren, and also meeting your boyfriend. I’m glad that you’re finally smiling after so long.”

 

“Thank you Dad. I’m glad that you came to visit us.” Eren smiled as he held tightly onto Levi’s hand.

 

They bid goodbye as they looked at the car slowly drove out of the apartment complex. “Levi,” Eren called out quietly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you. You don’t know how much your words mean to me.” Eren said quietly as he lowered his head, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, the other hand never losing its grip on Levi’s hand.

 

“I’m always here; I’ll always be your pillar of support.” Levi replied as he reached out to pull the sobbing young man into a hug. Eren immediately wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulder as he cried out the recurring pain he felt again on that day. 

 

**

 

“Maybe I should grow out my hair like your dad.” Levi suggested all of a sudden.

 

The train rattled as Eren looked at Levi like he grew two heads. They were finally on the way to Kuchel’s house after calling over telling her that they could only come over for dinner instead of lunch. Kuchel didn’t complain much, seeing as she could still see the both of them either way.

 

“What made you think that?” Eren chuckled as he rested his head against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Your dad looked kind of cool with long hair.”

 

“Please don’t. I can’t imagine you with long hair.”

 

“I could try now.”

 

“No, please.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just no.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	45. Happy New Year (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guess I’ll have to change the bedsheets then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! FIrst off, I'm sorry for the super late update! I've been sick for the last few days and I can't concentrate on typing this chapter out and also it's only the first week of school and I'm already getting a load of homework, so I apologize if these few weeks' chapters are coming in slow! I'll still post it some way or another, so don't worry! (◕ᴥ◕)  
> P.S This chapter is unbeta-ed due to the super late writing of this chapter! (≧Д≦)

“Oh, you guys are finally here!” Kuchel exclaimed the moment she swung the wooden door open. “It’s good to see you again, Eren.” She continued as she engulfed Eren in a big hug.

 

“Oh wow, I wonder who her real son here is.” Levi joked as he placed the bag of clothes that they packed to stay overnight down.

 

“Oh shut up and give your mother a hug.” Kuchel chuckled as she let go of Eren and hugged Levi.

 

“It’s good to see you again, mom.” Eren smiled.

 

“ _Oh!_ Hearing you call me mom has a good ring to it!” Kuchel squealed as she guided the two men into the living room.

 

“Where’s dad?” Levi asked as he took a seat on the sofa, the television playing softly in the background.

 

“Here.” A man with the same jet black hair as Levi said as he strolled into the room, steel grey eyes staring into the room and finally settling on Eren.

 

“Good evening Sir.” Eren said politely as he reached out his hand to shake it with him.

 

He grunted as he shook and took a seat in his armchair.

 

Michael Ackerman was your average middle aged man who works as a businessman in an ordinary company. When Levi finally revealed that he’s gay, he didn’t take it so well, seeing as his only son could never bring back a daughter-in-law, but a son-in-law instead. But as time went by, he slowly started accepting it and he wasn’t as upset when he first met Eren.

 

Eren could still remember how he shook in anxiety and fear when he was about to meet Levi’s father for the first time. He knew that he’s strict and wasn’t fond of homosexuality, but when Michael didn’t say anything and accepted him, Eren heaved out a sigh of relief.

 

“Sit tight boys, dinner’s about to be served.” Kuchel said as she walked back into the kitchen, leaving the three men in the living room with reruns of movies playing in the television.

 

“How’s your studies boys?” Michael asked as he stared into the television.

 

“In my last year. Can’t wait to graduate.” Levi sighed as he sunk into the couch.

 

“Doing fairly well.” Eren replied as he smiled, taking a seat beside Levi and immediately intertwined their fingers together. “My professor hinted that they might have an exhibition soon; maybe I should try to get a spot.”

 

“Do it before you regret it.” Michael commented as he tore is gaze away from the television, in time to see Eren’s face glow in happiness.

 

“Well, when Sir says that, I think I have no choice but to do it!” Eren chuckled.

 

“Eren,”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Just, just call me dad.” Michael mumbled as he quickly turned his attention back to the television, leaving Eren dumbfounded.

 

“Eren? You alright?” Levi asked as he raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth dangerously trying to turn upwards by that comment.

 

“L-Levi, y-your dad… Y-Your dad…” Eren stuttered as his cheeks were dusted light pink.

 

“Yes, he freaking asked you to call him dad, so go ahead.” Levi grinned.

 

“D-D-D-D-Dad!” Eren exclaimed as he whipped his head towards Michael, who just grunted in reply. “Dad! D-D-Dad! Oh my god… Dad!!”

 

“Stop it, you’re making this old man blush.” Michael coughed as he hid his cheeks with his hand.

 

Let’s just say that day, Eren cried in joy in front of his in laws.

 

**

 

“Dinner was delicious, the bath was fantastic and the bedsheet smelt like flowers. Can’t we just stay here?” Eren sighed as he jumped onto the bed.

 

“What the heck are you sprouting now, brat.” Levi chuckled as he sat on the bed, looking through his phone, reading the spams of Hanji’s messages in the group chat that consisted of Levi, Hanji and Erwin. Apparently Moblit started learning how to ride a bike and Hanji spammed them with pictures of Moblit on a blue bicycle, laughing as Mike taught him how to paddle.

 

“Who are you texting to?”

 

“Hanji’s spamming the group with pictures of Moblit learning how to ride a bike.” Levi replied as he passed his phone to the younger man.

 

“Oh my god! That’s so cute! Do you think you could send them to me? I’m going to make them my phone’s wallpaper.” Eren squealed as his ocean green eyes lit up, eyeing the older man.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to put pictures of your boyfriend and not someone else’s kid?” Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Oh come on, stop being jealous and send them to me.” Eren laughed as he stretched down to fish out his phone from the bag, in time to hear the chime of it, indicating an incoming message. Scrolling through the received pictures, he chose the one where Moblit was sitting on his blue bike, smiling at the camera. “Thanks, old man.” Eren smiled as he gave a peck on the older man’s cheek.

 

Levi hummed as he got up from the bed and walked towards the other side of the nightstand to apply some hand cream on his dry hands. The old weather is really making Levi look like an old man. When he opened the drawer, he froze. “Seriously, mom.” He cursed as he massaged his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked as he turned over on the bed to look into the drawer and blushed. “Oh my god.”

 

Instead of Levi’s hand cream sitting in the drawer, what met them was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms with a note attached to it saying “Stay safe!”

 

“What the heck is she thinking?” Levi mumbled as he abruptly shut the drawer and walked back to the other side of the bed.

 

“Well, the thought of doing it with caution sounds exciting…” Eren suggested as he bit his lower lip to stop from laughing.

 

“You’re such a horny man.” Levi smirked.

 

“You’re not denying the idea either.” Eren shrugged.

 

Levi stared at the younger man and finally rubbed his face with his hand. “Fuck, you better not moan loudly.”

 

**

 

“Levi, no! Don’t d-do both at once! I-I’ll- _Hnn!_ I’ll come!” Eren panted as he tried covering his mouth with his arm in order not to wake his in laws up, but he’s afraid he can’t hold them down any longer.

 

Not stopping, Levi just continued sucking the erected member of the younger man and at the same time, fingering him as well – with two fingers so far.

 

Letting go with a ‘pop’, Levi smirked, “If you don’t keep down, Dad and Mom are going to find out.” All the while fingering him without fail.

 

“ _Whose fault do you think this is?!”_ Eren whispered angrily as he looked down at the smirking older man.

 

“Well, it’s not _my_ voice they’re hearing.” Levi shrugged as he received a kick on the shoulder from Eren and chuckled.

 

“You’re such a dick sometimes.” Eren pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Levi rolled his eyes with a smile as he slid his fingers out of the puckered hole and rose to Eren’s eye level, giving a peck on the pouting lips. “But you love this dick, if you what I mean.”

 

Eren smiled as bit his lip and feigned ignorance, “I don’t know what the hell you are talking about, old man.”

 

“You know what I mean.” Levi whispered seductively, voice dropping low as he slowly rubbed his hardened member against Eren’s needing entrance.

 

Eren gasped as his ocean green eyes filled with more lust as he stared back at the metal steel eyes. “Fuck, don’t tease me.”

 

“I don’t know what the hell you are talking about, young man.” Levi smirked as he licked his lips.

 

Eren groaned as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him down until they were just an inch away from each other as Eren whispered, “Fuck me now, or so help me.”

 

“But you said you didn’t like _this_ dick.” Levi teased as he tore the packet of condom with his teeth and rolled onto his dick; looking back at Eren with a raised eyebrow after doing so.

 

“Fuck, okay fine. I love this dickass man and _that_ dickass Jr. Happy?” Eren whined.

 

Chuckling, Levi pushed it in. The head made it in and Eren was already moaning like he’s having an orgasm. “Fuck Eren, you’re really going to wake Dad and Mom up in this state.” Levi laughed as he thrusted all the way in and Eren’s scream not only woke Michael and Kuchel, but the whole neighbourhood. “Seriously Eren, I’m not going to explain this to them in the morning. You’re all on your own.”

 

“Wh-What?! Not fair! It’s not my fault that I can’t hold in my screams and you’re into this plan too, so fuck you if you’re running away from the problem!” Eren whisper-shouted as his grip on the bedsheet tightened as he felt Levi filling him up to the brim.

 

“You’re the horny one who kept _trying_ to make me join in the plan.” Levi whispered back as he started thrusting into Eren who was busy trying to muffle his moans and screams by biting his arm. “Fuck don’t bite your arm, you’re gonna bleed to death before I orgasm.” Levi panted as he pulled Eren’s arm away and replacing them with his fingers.

 

Pants and whispered moans filled the room with little creaks of the bed at some point as Levi continued thrusting. At some point, he lifted one of Eren’s leg and hung it over his shoulder, thrusting in faster as Eren moaned around his fingers while gripping tightly on the bedsheet. “Eren, I’m close.” Levi swallowed as he thrusted harder and faster into the puckered hole as Eren’s moans and screams got louder and could no longer hold down.

 

“F-Fuck, me too- _Ah! Levi! Faster!”_ Eren moaned wantonly as he started pumping himself with Levi pounding into him.

 

With one last scream, Eren came onto his stomach and his hand, sinking onto the bed as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Levi thrusted a few more times before he came with a groan and he stilled before pulling out of Eren. As he reached down to take off the condom, he froze. “Eren,”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I think the condom broke.”

 

“… Fuck.”

 

“Yeap.”

 

“I’m praying I don’t get a stomache.”

 

“You won’t if you get rid of the cum now.”

 

“I can’t move; my hip hurts.” Eren groaned as he placed his arm over his eyes. Levi laughed as he threw the broken condom into the bin.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Levi smiled as he pulled his lover up by pulling his hands. “Seriously, you can be a brat sometimes. Oh wait, you are a brat.”

 

“Are you insulting me or helping me clean up?” Eren huffed as he limped his way to the bathroom with the help of his lover.

 

“I love you too.” Levi chuckled as he closed the door.

 

 

BONUS:

“Morning boys.” Kuchel greeted carefully as she eyed the two lovebirds walking into the kitchen with the other slightly limping.

 

“Morning…?” Eren greeted as he took a seat opposite of Michael who coughed and continued reading his newspaper.

 

“So, I assume that the both of you had a _good_ night’s sleep?” Kuchel asked as she settled down two plates in front of Eren and Levi that were filled with two eggs, two mini sausages and cute little triangular harsh browns.

 

Michael almost choked on his coffee when he heard that question and Kuchel burst out laughing as she patted on his back as he coughed.

 

“Oh god.” Levi sighed as he face palmed himself. Eren gave up in replying and just hid his face between his folded arms on the table to hide his beet red face.

 

“Oh there’s nothing to be shy about, you know, couples do _that_ sometimes, but I wonder about the loudness… It was _pretty loud._ ” Kuchel shrugged as she went back to cooking her eggs.

 

“Kill me now.” Eren mumbled.

 

“Count me in.” Levi muttered.

 

“Guess I’ll have to change the bedsheets then.” Kuchel sang.

 

“MOM!” Levi and Eren groaned in union as the kitchen filled with Kuchel’s laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for late chapters in the future and to be understandable! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	46. Tinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the late update (ಥ﹏ಥ) Reality hit me, real hard.

“Eren.”

 

Silence.

 

“Eren.”

 

Silence once again.

 

“Eren Jaeger.”

 

“… Yeah?”

 

“I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes.” Levi huffed as he pried his eyes away from the television to look at his boyfriend who was currently sitting beside him on the couch with his back facing the armrest. “What are you playing?”

 

“Nothing.” Eren replied as he gave a swipe to the left on his phone.

 

Frowning a little, Levi crawled towards him and looked into the phone. Tinder. “Really now? Your boyfriend’s here and you’re on _Tinder?_ ” Levi frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh stop frowning, it’ll be permanent on your face.” Eren laughed as he gave a little peck on his cheek, then returning to swiping his phone. “Plus, it’s not like I’m finding a boyfriend. It’s good to make new friends.”

 

“Friends that are looking for a fling…” Levi mumbled as he leaned against the other side of the couch.

 

“Levi, that’s not nice at all.” Eren raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No.”

 

Eren smiled. “Whatever you say, Mr Grinch.”

 

Tinder is an application in the phone that enables you to make friends all over the country. If you’re not interested in that particular person, you can say no just by swiping left while you swipe right if you’re interested in him or her. If both the person and you are interested in each other, a chatroom is created and you could start chatting up. Eren saw Jean using the app a few days ago in school and he thought it was interesting to chat with someone you’ve never met before. Before he knew it, he was swiping 24/7, which made Levi pissed off and if he dared to say, jealous.

 

“For the last time, I’m not jealous. I don’t care who you’re chatting with.” Levi grumbled as he turned on his laptop.

 

“Just admit that you’re jealous.” Eren sang as he hugged him from behind, bringing his phone in front of Levi’s face. “Do you think he’s handsome?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Aw, my little baby is jealous!” Eren laughed as he leaned back against the couch.

 

Gritting his teeth, Levi gave a big sigh and continued doing what he was doing – surfing the internet for something to do other than listening to Eren.

 

“Oh! I got a match!” Eren exclaimed as he grinned, typing away on the little devil device.

 

Levi was _this close_ to throwing that device out of the window and into the cold winter.

 

“Oh, he’s name is Thomas. Cute name.” Eren said as he took at peek at his boyfriend and he didn’t miss that little flinch. He tried hard not to laugh. A jealous Levi is an adorable Levi. “He’s the same age as me and he’s studying in Sina University; that’s quite close to us. Maybe we could meet up for some coffee sometime…”

 

“That’s it Eren, either you delete that fucking app or I’m gone.” Levi hissed through clenched teeth as he turned around to look at Eren who was sitting on the couch behind him; a wide grin on his face.

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“Yes, I’m fucking jealous okay. Here I am, your boyfriend, sitting in front of you being all bored and what not while you are sitting over there _Tindering_ and speaking out loud how you should meet up with new boy toys. Yes I’m fucking jealous; I’m fucking green. Woopie _fucking_ doo.” Levi closed his eyes as he took off his black glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Fuck.”

 

“It’s cute.”

 

“What’s cute?” Levi frowned as he looked at his lover – being adorable while biting his lower lip.

 

“You being jealous and all. I was just kidding about meeting Thomas; I thought it would be fun to tease you, you know.” Eren shrugged as he locked his phone and threw it to the side. “You do know that I’m practically yours and yours only.”

 

“Fuck Eren, I swear… You’re going to make one of my vessels burst.” Levi mumbled as he gave himself a mental facepalm. “Fucking hell, I can’t believe I got all jealous over an app.”

 

Eren laughed as he hugged Levi from behind, kissing his temple. “I love you.”

 

“Brat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	47. Undercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of all colours and it had to be pink…”

Lying on the bed after a long day is the best feeling to experience at the end of the day. Jumping onto the bed, Eren landed with an ‘oof’ as he sighed, rubbing his head against his pillow and lying on his side.

 

After switching off the lights, Levi climbed into the bed and automatically looped his arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer. Eren gave out another sigh as he took Levi’s hand and hugged it against his chest. “How’s work today?” Levi asked as he rubbed gentle circles on Eren’s hand with his thumb; Eren feeling the warm breath of Levi’s against the back of his neck.

 

“Hmm, fine. There was a customer who accidentally knocked down his glass of water and I had to clean up the mess.” Eren huffed as he stared at the wall beside the door.

 

“Did you get hurt?” Levi asked, concern obvious in his voice.

 

“Nope, I’m always careful.”

 

“No, you’re always careless.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“…Fine. I am a _little_ clumsy.” Eren chuckled as he turned to look at Levi, who was staring back with his pair of unwavering steel grey eyes. Smiling, he slowly raised his hand to Levi’s neck, feeling the undercut there. “Your undercut’s getting longer, should I cut it for you?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Eren repeated as he planted a soft kiss on Levi’s lips, “Goodnight.”

 

A soft grunt was heard and slowly darkness overtook the both of them.

 

**

 

“Levi, stop moving or I’ll shave the wrong part!” Eren laughed as he pushed Levi’s head down, letting it hover above the tub, so that the shaved hair won’t fly around and cleaning up would be so much easier.

 

“Shave the wrong part and I’ll shave your dick off.” Levi warned as he stopped moving, looking down to the tub while holding onto his longer hair.

 

“Won’t it be easier if you tie your hair up?”

 

“Do I look like I have a hair tie?”

 

“Wait, I think I have one.” Eren said and immediately after saying that, he left the bathroom and came back few minutes later with something pink on his hand. “Mikasa left her scrunchy here when she came over to pass me some stuff. I guess it’s a good thing that she left it here, right?”

 

“Of all colours and it had to be pink…” Levi grumbled.

 

“Come on, it’s just for few minutes while I shave your undercut. I can’t promise that I won’t take pictures though.” Eren chuckled as he passed the pink scrunchy to the frowning old man.

 

“Fuck you.” Levi retorted as he gathered up all his longer hair and secured them with the scrunchy.

 

“Don’t you always?” Eren grinned as he took a picture with his phone.

 

“Give me that device. I’m going to chuck it out the window.” Levi said as he tried snatching the little device from the young man, but to no avail as Eren raised it high above his head.

 

“Come on, let me shave your undercut already, so we can have lunch. I’m starving!” Eren laughed as he looked at the sulking old man.

 

Without saying anymore, Levi turned around and bent over the tub; the scrunchy shaking as he moved. Taking the clipper, Eren turned it on and slowly glided it on Levi’s head; starting from the bottom and working it up, stopping in the middle of his head where his undercut ends.

 

30 mintues and many laughs later, Levi finally shook the loose hair off his shirt as Eren swept the hair in the tub with a broom and a dust pan. “Is it to your liking, sir?” Eren joked as he dumped the hair into the waste bin.

 

“Not bad for a brat like you.” Levi smirked as he ran his hand through his undercut, feeling the buzz cut of it. “Thanks.” Levi said as he planted a kiss on Eren’s cheek as he walked out of the bathroom to prepare lunch.

 

“Reward me with pocky!” Eren exclaimed.

 

“Fuck pocky, it’s bad for you.”

 

“But I like them.” Eren pouted as he sat at the coffee table, looking at the old man preparing lunch.

 

Looking back, Levi sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Fine, one box of it.”

 

“Yay! Thanks!” Eren grinned as he rested his chin on his palms and Levi simply rolled his eyes again and continued preparing lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	48. Bad news

Hey guys, I am sorry to say that unfortunately, due to the amount of workload I have received in school, I wasn't able to write out chapter 48 on time and the other chapters. I am terribly sorry and could only ask for your patience.

I will write new chapters as soon as my workload has decreased, but as of now, it's not going down... I'm very sorry to those who are looking forward to new chapters every Saturday, but seeing no updates for the next few weeks.

Once again, I am sorry and ask for your patience!! /bows/

 

-Aria


	49. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What can I say, I know my brat well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been such a long time! I've been super busy with school and whatnot, and I finally found the time to type up a chapter and hopefully to add a new chapter next week too! And good news, my birthday is tomorrow (15 May), so I'm super happy and I hope you guys will be too after reading this chapter :)  
> Without further ado, let's start!

From: Mr Grinch

  
I’m done for the day.   
3.00PM

 

\--

  
Prying his eyes away from the whiteboard, Eren fished out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Reading Levi’s message, he smiled and typed back a message before placing it on the table and continued taking notes.

  
\--

  
From: Bright Eyes

  
Whaaaat, no fair. My class ends at 4 :’(   
3:01PM

  
\--

  
From: Mr Grinch

  
I’ll wait for you.   
3:02PM

  
\--

  
From: Bright Eyes

  
Yay! Ok!   
3:02PM

  
\--

  
From: Mr Grinch

  
Want to grab a coffee at the school’s café after you’re done with your class?   
3:04PM

  
\--

  
From: Bright Eyes

  
Is dat a date? ;)   
3:04PM

  
\--

  
From: Mr Grinch

  
Shut up and listen to your lecturer.   
3:06PM

  
\--

  
From: Bright Eyes

  
Yes Mom ;p   
3:06PM

  
\--

  
Sighing, Levi pocketed his little device and smirked as he made his way to the Arts Department’s building; snuggling into his scarf and coat. “Fuck it's cold…” Levi muttered as the snow crunched beneath his boots with every step he took.

  
**

  
“Eren! Your boyfriend’s here!” Jean called over from all the way from the stage at the front of the lecture hall.

  
“Shut up Horseface!” Eren called back as he made his way down.

  
“Wow, so much for being a kind soul to announce that your significant other is here.” Jean frowned.

  
“Wow, so much for announcing it to the whole universe.” Eren retorted as he stepped out into the hallway.

  
“See if I care in the future!” Jean grumbled as Eren slammed the door right into his face.

  
Turning around, Eren smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. “Hi.”

  
“Such noisy brats.” Levi rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the lift.

  
“Can’t help that I have a beautiful loud voice, and I’m not a brat!” Eren pouted as he slid into his brown coat and wrapped his neck with a scarf.

  
“You’re always a brat to me.” Levi smirked as he eyed him from the corner of his eyes.

  
“Shortie.”

  
“Just so you know that if you were a stranger, your ass would’ve been kicked so hard that you wouldn’t be able to shit for the rest of your life.” Levi joked as he grabbed Eren’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

  
“Hmm, it’s a pity that I’m your lover then.” Eren joked back as he grinned.

  
“Such a pity.” Levi repeated as he pressed the lift button.

  
**

  
“Welcome to Sina Café! What can I get for the both of you?” A bright looking girl exclaimed as soon as Levi and Eren stopped in front of the counter.

  
“One Americano and one Hot Chocolate with Creme.” Levi ordered as he fished out his wallet.

  
“That’ll be $8.75.” The girl smiled as she ringed them. After accepting the money, she turned her back towards them and started on their drinks.

  
“I didn’t even say what I actually wanted to drink.” Eren said, but there was a hint of a smile.

 

“What can I say, I know my brat well.” Levi shrugged as he fished out his phone and replied to a message one of his classmates sent him about some project he was supposed to hand in soon.

 

“Petra?” Eren questioned as he looked over Levi’s shoulder.

 

“No, it’s one of my classmates demanding the presentation slides ASAP.” Levi mumbled as he concentrated on typing a reply.

 

Eren just hummed as he looked back at the girl who was whipping the whipped cream onto his hot chocolate.

 

“One Americano and one Hot Chocolate with Creme!” The girl smiled as she placed both drinks on the counter in front of them. Eren smiled back and replied with a ‘Thank you and have a nice day’ before following Levi to a table that was located near the window at the back of the cafe.

 

Taking a sip, Eren smiled into the warmness the drink has brought to his body and looked out into the sky where the grey clouds were assembling together. “Do you think it’s going to snow?”

 

“Maybe.” Levi replied as he too looked out of the window while sipping his Americano.

 

Eren took another sip again, but this time, the cream caused him to have a white moustache, but he didn’t know. Levi spotted it and grinned into his cup as he thought of an idea. “Eren,” Levi called out as he placed his cup down on the table. Eren turned to look at the older man and before he could even utter a reply, Levi caught his lips with his own. “Hmm, sweet. How  _ not _ surprising.” Levi smirked as he swiped his thumb over his lips and licking it while eyeing the stoned younger man.

 

Soon, Eren’s face turned red and he pouted, but there was a hint of a smile. “You could’ve just handed me a tissue, asshole.”

 

“It wouldn’t be fun then.”

 

“Everything  _ must _ be fun for you.” Eren rolled his eyes as he laughed, the cafe filled with his melodic voice that Levi adored.

 

“Life would be more interesting then.”

 

“Whatever.” Eren grinned as he sipped on his cooling hot chocolate while staring back at Levi with adore, who didn’t fail to return it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	50. Graduation (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi Ackerman with a degree in Psychology.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, I totally forget to post (T^T) Anyways, here's the LONG WAITED SMUT5! Enjoy!

“Brat, what the fuck are you doing in there? If we don’t go now, we’ll be late.” Levi grumbled from the entrance as he pocketed his wallet and phone in his dress pants and picked up the paper bag on the floor that contained his graduation gown.

 

“I’m coming, stop complaining old man.” Eren’s laughter echoed to the entrance as he appeared a few seconds later, buttoning up the cuff of his light teal dress shirt before sliding into his grey peacoat to avoid freezing under the spring’s wind. Eren looked up and drank in the sight of his stunning boyfriend; Levi wore his pressed white dress shirt, a royal blue vest paired with a navy blue tie, his pristine royal blue blazer and dress pants, finishing it off with his favourite black oxford dress shoes. Levi didn’t forget his black double breasted coat to keep himself warm and with his fringe gelled back, he couldn’t look more handsome.

 

“Stop drooling and let’s go.” Levi smirked as he unlocked the door, not without taking a look at the younger man; a light teal dress shirt that made his ocean green eyes shine, pairing it with a pair of grey dress pants and finishing it off with a pair of black chukka boots. With the first 2 buttons on his dress shirt left unbuttoned, he looked hot in smart casual.

 

“Right back at you. I bet you are having a hard on after looking at me.” Eren grinned as he stepped over the threshold and waited for Levi to lock the door before walking together to the lift. “Can’t believe you’re graduating already. Now I’m all alone in university.” Eren huffed as he touched his gelled hair.

 

“Don’t ruin your hair; you still have Armin and the rest. You’re not alone and we’re living together, even if you get tired of my face you’re never getting rid of me.” Levi chuckled as he grabbed Eren’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

Eren laughed and huffed, “But I’ll miss the times when we always meet up after school to grab a cup of coffee or you walking into my studio like you own it to find me. I bet you’re gonna get busier when you start your work at Hanji’s hospital and I have to start eating on my own. I’ll even need to sleep first before you reach home.”

 

“Stop thinking too much. I promise I’ll shower you with love when I come home every night.” Levi promised.

 

“Your health comes first, so don’t promise me that. I want you to sleep as soon as you come home. You could always shower me with love the next morning.” Eren smiled.

 

“You sound like a housewife.”

 

“Should I be one then?”

 

“I want you to be an artist instead.”

 

“I could always paint at home.”

 

“An artist housewife… It has a good ring to it.” Levi smirked as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

Eren hummed as he spotted their university not far in front of them.

 

**

 

“Levi Ackerman with a degree in Psychology.” The announcer announced and the whole auditorium was filled with claps and cheers from his friends, mostly from Hanji who was jumping in her seat beside Eren. Eren watched as his boyfriend walked on stage wearing his navy blue graduation gown with the mortarboard resting on his head. As he shook hands with the head of the Psychology course, he received his degree and Eren couldn’t have been more proud of him. As he walked down the stage, their eyes met and Levi gave the smallest smile while Eren grinned from ear to ear.

 

After the ceremony, they all met outside of the auditorium for some refreshments. Eren looked around for a certain tiny man and finally found him doing similar actions as him - looking around for a certain bright eyes man. Their eyes met and Eren immediately ran to him, attacking him with a hug and a kiss to the cheeks while whispering words of congrats. “Fuck, stop embarrassing me.” Levi chuckled as he kept his arms wrapped around Eren’s waist as he looked into his caribbean green eyes which were filled with nothing but adore.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” Eren grinned, “And did I mentioned that you look hot in graduation gowns? You should wear it more often.” Eren joked as he chuckled.

 

“Are you initiating a sex?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Get a room guys!” Hanji shouted from the food booth, causing a few heads to look their way as Eren hid his face on Levi’s shoulder.

 

**

 

“L-Levi!” Eren panted as he was slammed against the wall beside the entrance door as Levi quickly slammed the door shut and locked it before attacking his lover’s lips. “T-Take off your gown, you’re gonna r-ruin it!” Eren said between kisses as he grabbed onto the graduation gown.

 

“I thought you said I looked hot in it, no way am I taking it off now.” Levi panted as he unbuttoned the younger man’s dress shirt with quick fingers and not long, his dress shirt was on the floor of the entrance way with Levi down on his knees working the zip of his dress pants.

 

“But you have to return it.” Eren licked his lips as he looked down at the older man, combing any stray fringe off his face.

 

“Dry cleaners.” Levi replied as he fished out the half hard cock. Giving a few pumps with his hand, he looked up and smirked, “Did I mentioned that you look fuckable when you wear formals?”

 

“It wasn’t even formal.” Eren moaned as he rolled his head.

 

“You know what I mean.” Levi growled as he wetted his his lips before devouring that cock, earning a long moan and a tuck of his jet black hair.

 

“ _ Fuck _ . A-And you look-  _ Hah! _ Hot in e-everything! Oh god, why are you so good i-in f-fellatios?” Eren panted as he felt that his legs could give way anytime soon.

 

Levi released with a ‘pop’ as he looked up, combing his stray fringe back as he replied, “I’m good in everything. That’s how I got to be the valedictorian in my graduation and also have the best boyfriend I’ll ever have.” Standing up, he held onto Eren’s waist to support him as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, grinning. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, just happy to have you in my life.” Eren smiled coyly as he looked up through his eyelashes.

 

“ _ Shit. _ Fuck it, we’re doing it here.” Levi groaned as he quickly unzipped his dress pants.

 

“W-Wait, I’m unprepared!” Eren exclaimed as he was held up by Levi who was already aligning his hard member against his entrance.

 

“We fucked yesterday, so it should be fine.”

 

“B-But lube-”

 

Without thinking, Levi licked his fingers and placed them at the puckered hole, pushing in two digits at the same time, earning a loud moan. “Ow!”

 

“Shit, what’s gotten into me? I’m sorry, I’ll go grab the lube-”

 

“N-No! I’m fine, just fuck me.”

 

“Eren-”

 

“It’s fine, just fuck me now! I can’t  _ take it anymore _ !” Eren panted as he wrapped his arms tighter around Levi’s neck, pulling him in for another heated kiss that Levi gladly complied to. At the same time, Levi took out his fingers in swift moments and replaced it with his throbbing cock. In slow movements, he pushed in as Eren moaned into the kiss, and soon, he pushed all the way to the hilt and he stopped, breaking their kiss for a breath.

 

“Never dreamt that I’ll have you fuck me with your graduation gown.” Eren chuckled as he gasped for air, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist as he pushed the younger man further up the wall.

 

Levi thrust up with a huff. “Well, now that dream is happening whether you like it or not.” Each thrust paired with a cry from the younger man.

 

“Well, I  _ love _ it.” Eren whispered with lust as he licked his lips, pumping himself as Levi thrust faster.

 

“I’m putting you down.” Levi panted as he slowly lowered Eren down and he landed on both his feet with his back facing Levi and arms against the wall for support.

 

“Getting tired, old man?” Eren joked as turned his neck to look back at the dishevelled alumnus.

 

“Far from it.” Levi replied as he gave a sharp thrust and a yelp followed.

 

“ _ There!  _ Yes, hit it  _ more! Mm! _ ” Eren moaned wantonly as his hand once again reached for his cock as he pumped himself, matching with the thrusts he’s receiving.

 

“I’m close.” Levi panted as he thrust faster.

 

“I’m not far.” Eren replied, “Just don’t come in me.”

 

“No promises.” Levi smirked as he thrust as fast as he could, feeling the familiar coil at his abdomen.

 

“Levi-” Before Eren could protest, Levi came with a grunt as he milked himself with a few more thrust, Eren not far behind as he felt the cum flowing in him.

 

Cum-filled wall and weak limbs. Eren panted as he slowly slumped against the wall, careful of the cum on the wall, as he felt Levi’s dick slowly exiting him. “You never listen.”

 

“Sorry.” Levi apologized as he went to the bathroom to fetch a wet towel.

 

“But I have to admit it, it felt great being penetrated by you while feeling your gown brushing against me.” Eren smirked tiredly as Levi wiped him and the wall before carrying him into the bathroom for the much needed bath. “Congratulations on graduating, Levi Ackerman.”

  
“Shut up and let me wash you.” Levi smiled fondly as he filled the tub with warm water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	51. Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if I threaten to throw them out, you’d rather break up with me than part with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The fanfic has reached 7k hits! Thank you so much guys!! ^^

“Bye brat, listen to your lecturer and not doodle on your lecture notes.” Levi teased as he planted a kiss on the cheek of the pouting younger man who was sitting at the coffee table drinking a cup of heavily creamed and sugared coffee.

 

“Good luck on your first day and I  _ do  _ listen to the lectures! I just don’t understand why I need to learn Math when I’m a student majoring in Art.” Eren sighed as he cradled his cup with his hands.

 

“Stop complaining and before you know it, you’re graduated like me.” Levi said as he swept invisible dust off his pristine black suit before he grabbed his set of keys and making his way to the entrance door. Eren set his cup down and pattered after Levi.

 

“Are you coming home for dinner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eren grinned. “Spaghetti night then?”

 

“Never turn down the Jaeger Bomb spaghetti. Have a good day and don’t cause trouble.” Levi smiled as he planted one last kiss on the lips before he opened the door and closed it with a click.

 

Eren sighed. He stood by the door for a few more seconds before he turned and returned back to the coffee table to finish his already cooling coffee.

 

**

 

“Brat, I'm home.” Levi called out as he untied his oxford shoes and placed them neatly at the side before entering the house in search of his lover.

 

Just as he was about to turn to the direction of the kitchen, Eren emerged in front of him and exclaimed, “Oh! Welcome back! I was just done boiling the spaghetti noodles. If you’d like, I'll prepare it now.”

 

“I'll take a shower first. Before that, here.” Levi replied as he passed Eren a light paper bag.

 

Eren gave him a confused look before prying his eyes off Levi and onto the paper bag on his hands. Upon opening the bag, he gasp. “Oh. My. God. Are these  _ stickers?! _ Holy crap! They're super cute! Oh my god! Look at the cute black cat!”

 

Levi smirked as he looked at the enthusiastic young man who was flipping through each sticker package with his face shining with excitement. “Thank you, Levi.” Eren smiled as he looked back once again at the bunch of stickers in his hands.

 

“They were having a sale - 3 package for only $5. And I suddenly thought of you.” Levi explained as he loosened his tie and made his way to the bedroom to fetch himself a clean set of clothes. “Though the amount of stickers you own could feed even the hungry people in the world, I know you love collecting them. Even if I threaten to throw them out, you’d rather break up with me than part with them.” Levi sneered as he emerged from the room and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“I would never break up with you!” Eren gasped and he thought, “Well, maybe…  _ Anyway, _ thanks again for the stickers. They are really adorable.” Eren grinned as he stood by the bathroom door with the pile of stickers in his hands.

  
“Yeah yeah, I get it. Now get out and let me shower.” Levi shooed the younger man out as Eren laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	52. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re not disgusting, they’re beautiful. Look at their colourful wings!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day guys, sorry for not posting last week! I had tons of studying to do for my exams and I just couldn't find the time to type up a new chapter. So apologies! Without further ado, enjoy this week's chapter! :)

“Levi!” Eren called as he left the Arts Department building, “Why are you here? Don’t you have work?”

 

After graduating, Levi didn’t want to waste time rotting at home, so he requested (maybe forced) Hanji to allow him to work in the hospital in the Psychiatry Department. Since Levi’s still new, he’s now in his first year as a resident. Though he’s just a resident, other psychiatrist complimented him in being one of the quick learning psychiatrist and he could be a fellow in maybe two years’ time. Eren was really proud of him and was jumping in joy, whereas Levi was just sitting on the couch, watching his shows while sipping on his tea. Levi will always be Levi.

 

“Picking up my boyfriend? What else am I doing?” Levi raised an eyebrow as he pushed himself off the brick wall and walked towards Eren. “They gave me an off day, seeing as they gave me extra work last Saturday. Why? Trying to get rid of me?” Levi smirked.

 

“I thought you were slacking.” Eren shrugged as he smiled, “It’s been awhile since you came to pick me up. Did you drive here?”

 

Lucky bastard. Levi’s dad gave him a new car as his graduation present, if that's isn’t good enough, it’s a freaking Audi R8 car in matte black. The first time Levi got hold of the keys, Eren was sulking because he knew his family wouldn’t buy him a car and he had to cut a hole in his pocket to afford one.

 

“I thought it was a nice day to have a walk.” Levi said as he helped Eren in carrying his canvases in one hand and held onto his hand in the other as they leave the university. “How’s class?”

 

“Meh.” Eren commented as he breathed in the Spring air. Crisp air ruffled his hair as the birds around them chirped in the late afternoon. Trees were starting to bud and flowers were growing around them, it means insects, especially butterflies are coming out to do their jobs in pollination.

 

“Fuck!” Levi hissed as he dodged behind Eren. Eren raised his eyebrows in question as he looked around and spotted a bright coloured butterfly. Eren sniggered. “Don’t you start. It isn’t my fault that I find them disgusting.”

 

“They’re not  _ disgusting _ , they’re beautiful. Look at their colourful wings!” Eren exclaimed as he chuckled with Levi still hiding behind him. “They’re gone Levi. You can come out of hiding now.”

 

“You’ll find them disgusting once you see them up close. Have you seen  _ their faces? _ ” Levi commented in disbelief as he gave a shocked face.

 

“Nope and never will. Speaking of butterflies, there’s one behind-” Before Eren could even finish his sentence, Levi was already reacting by swatting the canvases he held onto and running to the other side of Eren. “Kidding.”

 

“You fucking brat! This is not a laughing matter!” Levi growled as a light pink shade dusted on his cheeks with Eren laughing at his side.

  
“Your reactions never cease to amaze me!” Eren chuckled as he clutched his stomach. Let’s just say Eren had a bump on his head and ruined canvases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	53. Sprained Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are we still lovers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please do read the A/N at the end of this chapter! Thanks!

“Hey, Levi. Are you busy right now?” Eren questioned the moment the call got connected.

 

_ “No, I just finished what I had to do for the today. What’s wrong?” _ Levi replied on the other side of the call, worry evident in his voice.

 

“Er, nothing serious, just… A sprained ankle?” Eren laughed nervously, careful not to shake his bandaged left ankle.

 

A loud sigh was heard before Levi replied,  _ “How many times are you going to sprain that ankle of yours?” _

 

“Hmm, maybe about 5 more times?” Eren joked.

 

_ “Brat. Stay there, I’m coming.” _

 

**

 

“God, you’re 23, not 3. Could you at least take care of yourself when I’m not beside you? Forget it, you can’t even take care of a pet  _ fish _ , let alone  _ yourself _ .” Levi huffed as he held Eren’s waist and guided him to the car.

 

“Oh my god, stop bringing up that fish incident! I just forgot to feed it and it just died.” Eren pouted as he put more weight on the older man as a punishment, but Levi was too strong for that to affect him. “Asshole…”

 

Levi chuckled. “You’re such a brat.”

 

“ _ Your _ brat.” Eren grinned as he climbed into the car.

 

“So, care to explain how the fuck you sprained your ankle  _ again? _ ” Levi asked as he put on his seatbelt before starting the car.

 

“Well, I was in a hurry to get new canvases into my studio, so that I could immediately start on my projects. I was on the way back from the school’s art supplies shop, y’know, the one located at the back of my studio, and I didn’t see a little step ahead. Long story short, I ended up with broken canvases, an embarrassing moment cause a few students were walking by, a sprained ankle and Armin had to help me back to my studio. And that’s the end of my embarrassing moment in university.”

 

“Well, that’s not the  _ only _ embarrassing moment you had in university.” Levi pointed out as he smirked, looking at his lover for few seconds before facing back front.

 

“Wow, what a great boyfriend you are by mentioning the embarrassing stuff your boyfriend had done.” Eren frowned as he crossed his arms in front of him.

 

“Stop pouting. I’ll massage your ankle when we get home, if that makes you happy.”

 

Eren pursed his lips and smiled. “Thanks.”

 

**

 

“FUCK! FUCKING HELL! LEVI, IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK! OW!” Eren screamed as he tried his best to wriggle his ankle free from the monstrous hands that belonged to a certain short monster.

 

“Would you relax? I just applied a little pressure and you are screaming like a fucking princess. It won’t heal if I don’t do this.” Despite the trouble he had to go through, Levi was definitely grinning at how Eren’s suffering from a mere sprained ankle.

 

“Fuck you. Why the fuck are we together? Fuck I’m breaking up with- ARGH!  _ YOU!”  _ Eren cried as he threw the pillow behind him as hard as he could towards his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

 

“Don’t regret what you said after this is done. I’m just doing what is best for my lover.”

 

“FUCK YOU!” Eren cried as angry and pained tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

 

“And… Done.” Levi finally announced. Levi carefully placed Eren’s leg on a pillow before putting away the medication oil and washing his hands.

 

When he came back, Eren’s head was buried in his pillow as faint sobs were heard. “Stop crying. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” Levi shrugged as he sat beside Eren on the bed, gently combing his hair with his fingers.

 

“Fuck you, don’t touch me.” Eren sobbed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Not taking his words to heart, Levi grabbed Eren’s hands and pulled the younger man towards himself, throwing his arms over his shoulders, so that Eren could lay against his chest. Wiping the tears with his thumb, he whispered, “Stop crying. I promise I’ll put less pressure tomorrow.”

 

Eren just replied with a tight hug.

 

“So, are we still lovers?” Levi joked.

  
“Way to kill the mood, asshole.” Eren sniffed as he smacked his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've called you guys here to suggest some ideas for 'Erericyclopedia'! I do have some more ideas, but there aren't a lot of them left, so leave a comment below on what you guys would like me to write about and I'll try my best to write all of them out if I find them fitting for 'Erericyclopedia'! Don't be afraid to voice out your suggestions guys! Thank youuu!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	54. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can fucking sleep on the couch for all I care!”

“Eren ”, Levi called out from the couch.

 

Eren hummed in reply as he  put away the cleaned dishes and turned around.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. Walking into the living room, he placed his hands on either side of Levi’s head and looked down from behind the couch. “What’s wrong? It’s so rare of you to ask for a kiss when normally you would’ve just grabbed my face and kiss me  senselessly .”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

“Liar.” Eren smiled as he leaned down for a kiss anyway.

 

“I just remembered about our first kiss, that’s all. You would always blush whenever I ask you for a kiss and now you just laugh it off.” Levi sighed as he continued watching his show.

 

“Come on, we were only in high school and it was my first time having a lover; can’t blame me for being a nervous wreck around the person I love.” Eren huffed as he walked around the couch and sat beside Levi.

 

“I missed the innocent and pure Eren.” Levi joked  while smirking .

 

“Oh, so I’m impure and used now, am I? Should we break up and move on?” Eren frowned as he looked at the  smug old man. “What are you  sneering at ?”

 

“Nothing, just love you, that’s all. You’re still that pure and innocent Eren that I knew 10 years ago. God, have we been together for a decade? I feel old all of a sudden.” Levi said as he placed his arm around Eren and pulled him closer to him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

“10 years huh… I can’t believe we’ve been together that long. I thought our relationship would only last for a few months and here I am, living with you and watching shows in the evenings after you return home from work.  It’s a life I’ve never thought that would come true. ” Eren sniffed as he  wiped away a  stray tear.

 

If Eren hadn’t plucked up his courage and confessed that day under the cherry blossoms, he wouldn’t have such a wonderful lover who would shower him with endless love, trust and believe in what he’s doing.

 

“God, you’re like the emotional boyfriend who wouldn’t stop crying over small stuff.” Levi grumbled, but his face was in pain from smiling too wide as he wiped his crying lover. “I love you.”

 

Eren sniffed. “I love you too.” He chuckled as their lips met in a kiss;  gentle, yet full of love .

 

“I could still remember how you would blush like a fucking tomato when we kissed for the first time. Our lips only touched for a whole  _ two seconds... _ _ Two seconds! _ ” Levi said  which earned him a slap to his chest .

 

“Fucking douchebag, you sure know how to ruin a moment.  _ Every Time. _ ” Eren complained as he got up and walked into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it.  _ “You can fucking sleep on the couch for all I care!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do remember to suggest some ideas! I need MOARRR 
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	55. Cologne (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi is being all horny from a mere cologne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late post! It's been such a long time since I wrote smut and I totally forgotten how to write them... :^)  
> So, I hope this is alright, though it looks short :--)

“What’s that smell?” Levi questioned as he lifted his head the moment he entered the bedroom; trying to sniff out the unfamiliar scent in the air.

 

“What’s what?” Eren replied as he placed a black bottle back down on the dressing table and turned to look at the older man who slowly walked towards him while sniffing the air . Eren chuckled, “With the way you are sniffing the air,  you look like a dog.”

 

“I found the culprit.” Levi announced once he stood in front of Eren and looked him in the  eye . “The smell was from you.”

 

“Smell? Oh! You must be referring to the new cologne I bought few days ago.” Eren exclaimed as he grinned, “So, what do you think of the scent?”

 

“It’s strong, but it gives off a kind of a strong and manly aura? Fuck, Eren, I didn’t learn psychology in order to uncover the different types of cologne you use.” Levi huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“My classmate was using it and after smelling it once, I fell in love with it, so he recommended it to me after I complimented him about it.” Eren smiled as he walked out of the room to prepare toasts for breakfast.

 

“It suits you.” Levi complimented, fetching the butter from the fridge and placing it on the square coffee table slash dining table.

 

“Don’t get all horny on me now.” Eren chuckled as he placed the bread in the toaster.

 

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

 

**

 

Scratch that, it totally turned Levi on when he thought of his lover going all manly and strong on him. Levi totally didn’t  mind going bottom. “Fuck.” He muttered as he made his usual round around the wards . A nurse turned  to look at him when he uttered that. He bowed slightly in a polite manner and quickly walked away.

 

Opening and closing the break room, Levi sighed and  went to make himself a cup of coffee. If he  continued thinking any more of this,  there is no guarantee that he won’t go wanking in the bathroom later on.

 

Hearing the door open, Levi turned to check, only to see Hanji’s brightened up face . “Hey Grumpy Pants!” She exclaimed as Hanji closed the door behind her, making her way to the short man in big strides.

 

“Go away.” Levi grumbled as he continued making his coffee.

 

“Woah, what got your panties all twisted?” Hanji cackled as she grabbed herself a juice box from the mini fridge beside a table where Levi was using to make his coffee.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Is it Eren?”

 

“...”

 

“Ah hah! I was right! So, what seems to be the problem this time? He didn’t run away, did he?”

 

“He didn’t, it’s just… It’s nothing, it’s just something stupid.”

 

“Come on! Spill it!” Hanji begged as she held onto Levi’s arm and shook it.

 

“FINE! Eren’s cologne is making me all horny! Now would you fucking let go?” Levi growled as he shook his arm free from Hanji who was looking at him with her mouth open. “What? Oh fuck, I know it’s stupid. Now would you please shut your trap?”

 

“Levi is being all horny from a mere cologne.” Hanji sang as she grinned.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Well, just fuck like bunnies and wouldn’t it be over and done with?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“It isn’t  _ really  _ a bad thing, I mean, you get to have sex with Eren. I don’t see how this is a bad thing.” Hanji shrugged as she placed her empty box in the trash bin.

 

“Won’t I just be admitting that  _ that _ thing is making me horny?!” Levi grumbled as he rubbed his face with his free hand.

 

“Won’t kill you.” Hanji reminded him as she walked out of the room, her laughter following her.

 

“God dammit.” Levi mumbled as he downed his coffee and  resumed work.

 

**

 

Eren was preparing dinner when he heard the main door open and close. He walked towards it as he wiped his wet hands on  the apron. “Oh? You’re back early-”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Levi attacked him with a forceful kiss on the lips, trapping him between the wall and himself. “ _ Mmmfm! _ ” Eren moaned as he automatically snaked his hands on Levi’s cheek and hair, slotting their lips better as he returned the kiss just as much force. “Wh-What’s-  _ Mmm _ \- What’s wrong?” Eren mumbled between kisses.

 

“I’ve been thinking of nothing but you the whole day. Fuck, are you sure the cologne doesn’t have some magic or something?” Levi growled as he sucked on Eren’s neck, leaving a red spot on his skin.

 

“I thought y-you wouldn’t get h-horny on it.” Eren panted as he grinded himself onto his lover, wanting more friction.

 

“Fuck. Put on the cologne.”

 

“B-But, I just showered-”

 

“We can shower again later.”

 

**

 

“L-Levi, I can’t aim it r-right if you keep t-touching me.  _ Ah! _ ” Eren whined as his hand holding onto the black bottle trembled.

 

“Let me help you then.” Levi whispered, lust heavy in his voice as one of his hands left Eren’s nipple and snaked towards the bottle, slowly bringing Eren’s hand near his neck. Using his index finger, he slowly placed pressure on Eren’s index finger and the strong fragrance which was hooked onto Eren’s neck invaded Levi’s nose.  Levi took a breath in and felt his cock twitch as he bit onto Eren’s shoulder, earning a wanton moan.

 

“ _ A-Ahh!”  _ Eren bit his lower lip as he grinded back against the older man, earning a growl from him. “You’re so turned on.”

 

In a swift motion, Levi dragged Eren and pushed him down  onto the bed, attacking him once again with a fierce kiss. Eren snaked his hands behind Levi’s back and onto his neck and hair; pulling him closer to deepen the kiss while hooking his legs on his waist. “Fuck me like a beast.”

 

“Condom and lube.”

 

“Fuck the condom; fuck me  _ raw. _ ” Eren whispered seductively as he bit onto Levi’s ear, earning a gasp and a finger in his hole. Eren moaned, moving his hips down to meet with the thrusts of Levi’s finger.

 

One became two and two became three. Soon, Levi was bending Eren’s legs as he aligned himself against the puckered hole. Pushing in slowly, Eren relaxed to let Levi in and he let out a loud moan once he filled him to the brim. “ _ Hnng, _ fuck.” Eren whimpered as he felt a slight brush against his prostate.

 

Pulling out, Levi thrust back in, earning a choked moan and he continued, increasing the speed with each thrust.

 

“ _ F-Fuck!  _ L-Levi, I-I’m coming-  _ Ah! I’m coming!”  _ Eren screamed as he came onto his stomach, panting , as Levi continued thrusting; putting one of Eren’s  leg on his shoulder, Levi thrust faster as he felt the recognisable coil in his abdomen and quickly pulled out, coming on Eren’s stomach before collapsing beside the brunette, panting for air.

 

“So, should I even be using this cologne?” Eren chuckled as he turned his head, careful not to spill the cum on his stomach.

 

“Throw that devil away.” Levi sighed as he covered his face with his hands, ashamed that he got turned on by a  _ mere _ cologne. “Fuck.”

  
“You got it bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/semewearsboxers/)!


	56. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it is a brat and it’s filled with shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, apologies that there were no updates last week as I was so busy with school assignments that I totally had no time to write new chapters! In the future, there will be times that I can't update, so advanced apologies to everyone!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter's idea was by the sweet [ Ereri104 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri104/pseuds/Ereri104/)! Thank you so much for suggesting this idea, I had fun writing it! :)
> 
> And great news! Erericyclopedia has jsut hit its 8k Hits! Wee! Thank you to every reader out there! <3

Eren swirled his pen around his fingers as he stared blankly at the board where the professor was currently scribbling down long equations of something that Eren was sure he won’t be using it in the future. He was about to jot down the said equations when he felt his phone vibrate on the table. Placing down his pen, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it to read the message he had just received.

 

From: Connie

 

Hey Eren! Reply me ASAP once you received this message! Thanks!

11.43AM

 

**

 

To: Connie

 

Sup Connie, spill it.

11.43AM

 

**

 

From: Connie

 

Sweet! Okay, here’s the problem. My family dog just gave birth to a litter of 8 puppies a few weeks ago and my family can’t keep them all, so we’re going around finding new homes for the little ones and I was wondering if you’re interested in adopting one.

11.45AM

 

**

 

Eren read the message before looking at the attached picture Connie had sent and he almost squeaked. They were _adorable;_ with the way their eyes just barely opened and their tiny little paws.

 

**

 

To: Connie

 

Fuck, I need to get my hands on one of them or so help me. I NEED THEM.

11.47AM

 

**

 

From: Connie

 

Awesome! Meet me after school and I’ll bring you to see the puppies!

11.47AM

 

**

 

To: Connie

 

Deal!

11.48AM

 

**

 

Levi is so going to kill him. Oh yes, his body is going to be sprawled on the entrance hall with the puppy still in his arms while he bathed in his own blood. Eren knew Levi hated animals because they are a mess, but he just couldn’t deny them when his eyes met the little ones. Eren ended up choosing the unusual German Shepherd puppy that was the only one who had white fur in the litter. Connie lived near them, so Eren declined the box to put the puppy in and just carried it in his arms.

 

With the furball in his arms, Eren cracked his head for ways on how to explain this to his boyfriend.

 

 _“Oh, I didn’t know that you hate animals!”_ No, Levi definitely knew that Eren knew he hated animals.

 

 _“It was so pitiful Levi! I can’t just leave it out in the rain!”_ Nope, he will definitely reply _“Take it to the fucking animal shelter then.”_ with a straight face. Heartless bastard…

 

Fishing out his keys, he inserted it into the lock and turned, opening the door. When he walked in, he noticed Levi’s shoes were neatly placed at the side. _Crap, he’s back early today._

 

“Eren?” Levi called. _Fuck, he’s coming!_

 

“Y-Y-Yeah???” Eren stuttered as he slowly took off his sneakers and tried hiding the puppy in his jacket.

 

“Welcome back- What the fuck is that _thing_ doing in our house?” Levi glared at the poor puppy.

 

“W-Well…” Eren laughed nervously as he tried to come up with an excuse.

 

“Stop lying and spill it. I’ll know when you lie.”

 

Eren sighed. “Fine. Connie was finding homes for his litter of newborn puppies and I couldn’t decline, so I kind of chose this little guy here…” Eren finished and raised the white puppy, so that Levi could see clearer.

 

“Eren, you know I hate animals.” Levi sighed as he pinched his nose bridge.

 

“I knowwww, but I can’t just return it! And I promise I’ll clean up after his mess and I’ll be the one taking care of him! I’ll make sure he won’t make a mess. Can we please keep him? Look at him; look at his face, how could you think of throwing him out?” Eren whined as he pleaded and the puppy whined. _Good job._

 

Levi frowned as he looked at the puppy, at Eren and back at the puppy before sighing. “I’m not cleaning up his shit.”

 

Eren immediately lighted up as he placed the puppy down on the floor before attacking Levi with a hug and loads of kisses on his face. “Thank you so much, Levi!”

 

“You better make sure you potty train it, I don’t want to see shit lying around on the floor or else that ball of fur is out of this house.”

 

“Sir yes sir!” Eren saluted as he grinned, earning a deeper frown and a high pitch bark from the puppy that was wagging his tail as he looked at the both of them with curiosity with its pair of curious blue eyes.

 

“What should we name him?” Eren laughed as he looked back at Levi who was eyeing the puppy.

 

“Shitty Brat.”

 

“Levi!”

 

“Well, it is a brat and it’s filled with shit.”

 

“I don’t even know why I bothered asking you in the first place.” Eren sighed as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you sure it’s a male?”

 

“Well, Connie said it was a male… Let me check.” Eren pursed his lips as he raised the puppy and checked. “Oh? It’s a female.”

 

“How about Mystique?”

 

“Oh? That’s kind of a good name. Okay,” Eren smiled as he looked at the puppy, “From now on, your name is Mystique. Welcome to the family!”

 

The puppy started wagging its tail again as she panted happily.

  
“It better not pee on my suits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	57. Pet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful, Karma’s a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's a day late, but it's still an update this week! Yes? No? Okay.. :----)

The afternoon wind  blew through the balcony door that Eren had left open to air the apartment. He sighed in content as he worked on a new drawing  on canvas for his assignment. This time, it wasn’t a portrait of Levi, but a portrait of Mystique instead. That puppy had Eren wrapped around its little paws.

 

“EREN!”  A particular loud voice had Eren scraping his pencil across his canvas as he slowly turned to look at the fuming older man.

 

“Yes?” Eren smiled innocently as he placed his pencil down.

 

“This is  _ why _ I hate animals!” Levi growled as he cross his arms in front of his chest. “Get that  _ thing _ out of this house. Now.”

 

“Oh Levi, you can’t just get mad at Mystique. She’s just a puppy and she’s still undergoing training.” Eren chuckled as he got off of his stool and made his way into the bedroom, spotting a ball of white fur near the floor of the bed .  As he approached closer , Eren could see a wet spot at the edge of the bed. “Mystique.”

 

Eren could see a slight twitch before the puppy turned around and looked at him, whining a little. “Oh no, don’t you whine at me. I already told you to do your do on the puppy pad that I laid down for you near the entrance. Now Levi is mad at you.” Eren chided as he pointed his finger at Mystique who was whining as her ears were down and her  head lowered . “Come here.” Eren called as he exited the room and made his way to the said puppy pad at the entrance. “Go potty.” He said as he pointed down on the white pad. Mystique gave a look at Eren, then at the pad before walking onto it and peeing a little. “Good girl!!” Eren cooed as he held out a treat on his palm as he kneeled down, bringing his hand closer to the white furball.

 

Mystique happily accepted the treat and panted happily as Eren patted its head. “That thing is too much trouble.” Levi commented as he stood behind Eren, his hands  still crossed over his chest.

 

“You can’t expect her to know it immediately. Don’t tell me you knew how to go to the toilet after only doing it once.” Eren pointed out as he grinned, standing up.

 

“Oh fuck off. Now I have to clean its mess. Great. Fucking great.” Levi rolled his eyes as he turned and grabbed the tools he needed to clean up the mess back in the bedroom.

 

“At least she isn’t peeing on your suits.”

 

“Don’t jinx it or else I’ll throw you out with it.” Levi frowned.

 

“Relax, Grumpy Pants.” Eren chuckled as he grabbed the paper towel Levi was holding and cleaned up the mess. “I’m training her, aren’t I? Are you doubting my skills?”

 

“You barely even take care of yourself, how do you expect me to trust you?” Levi joked as he sprayed the odor remover that Eren bought together with the other pet essentials few weeks ago.

 

“Rude.” Eren pouted as he got up to throw away the used paper towels.

 

“How’s your art?” Levi asked as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

 

“Your scream made me drew a line across my canvas.” Eren huffed as he followed Levi into the kitchen and a light padding soon followed him from behind; it was Mystique following him with her tail wagging happily.

 

“Sorry not sorry.” Levi smirked as he turned on the stove to boil  some water.

 

“Careful, Karma’s a bitch.” Eren warned.

 

Just as Levi was about to retort, he felt something wet on his legs. He prayed to Jesus, Zeus, Satan, whoever, that it wasn’t what he thought it was. Slowly, he looked down and it took everything in him to not kick that white ball of fur away. “Eren, you spoke too soon.”

  
Too bad Eren was busy laughing his ass out to even grab the paper towel to help Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	58. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are relationships that easily broken?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back after 2 weeks of not updating!  
> Okay, first things first, this chapter and the next might come off as sad, angsty etc etc. Please don't mind it! Truthfully, this incident actually happened to me in school recently. Shitty project partners, shitty supervisors etc, and I just need to vent it all out; y'know, all the things I didn't get to say irl. But don't worry, everything is already over now, and I'm more happy with new friends who actually cares about me! :)  
> Without further ado, please enjoy the new chapter! (And don't cry; you guys will make me cry if you guys ever cry ;-;)

Levi was in the kitchen, making himself  a cup of hot tea  after a long day at work. Eren had messaged him in the evening saying that he would  be home late, so he decided to stay up to wait for the brat.  As Levi  was pouring the boiled water into his  cup of tea , the entrance door abruptly  opened. A loud slam was heard ;  followed by  the stomping of feet and “thump!” - the sound of the bag being flung onto the floor.

 

Levi placed the hot kettle down and walked out of the kitchen to inspect  the situation . Mystique was sitting outside the bedroom, looking into the room before looking up at Levi and back into the room. Seeing Eren’s bag on the ground, he must be home, but not the usual upbeat brat Levi knew.

 

Petting Mystique on the head, Levi then slowly entered the dark room. There, hurdled in the corner ,  was his lover. Levi sighed as he shuffled towards the  curled up man. “Tell me about your day.” Levi quietly spoke as he kneeled down in front of Eren’s back and opened his arms, ready to receive the young man anytime.

 

Just as he predicted, Eren turned and hugged Levi, burying his face in his chest as his arms wound tightly around his back, shaking a little.  They just stayed there for what seemed to be hours before Eren spoke up . “Am I being punished for not listening to my parents, following my dreams, and being gay?”

 

Levi raised both eyebrows at that question. “What the fuck? What happened in school Eren? Did someone bully you?”

 

“Are relationships that easily broken?” Eren whispered.

 

“Eren, come on, speak to me. Don’t just start asking questions.”

 

“Am I a bad person? Was I wrong to be myself?” Eren whimpered  and sobbed.

 

Loosening his arms, Levi gently pried Eren away from his chest and forced the younger man to look at him. “What happened?”

 

Eren looked down as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I received a complain from my supervisor that I wasn’t doing as much job as my partner in our project. I can’t help it, I didn’t understand most of it and asked if he could help me a little and I will put in extra effort to learn. I even overheard some people talking bad about me. My partner despises me now and he even requested for a different grade than me. Levi, I don’t know what to do or how to act. I did put in my best  for the project, but he started doing things by himself instead of discussing it with me. I don’t know what to do Levi, those stares from everyone ; it ’s suffocating.”

 

“Eren, those fuckers might not see it, but I can see that you  put in everything into the project . You’ve been coming home late, staying in school instead to complete the part you had to do for the project and that’s enough to let me know that at least you  gave it your all and even contributed to the project. Fuck t hem. They don’t know you. So, hold your head up high and show them that they don’t affect you one bit because to me, you’re someone who help others without a second thought and you always lend others a shoulder to cry on when they need it. Those little gestures  are what makes you a better person than them. In the real world,  personality matters the most . There is no right or wrong answers ; only mistakes.  You learn from them in order to grow and mature into a better person.” Levi explained as he gently caressed Eren’s cheek with his thumb, silver orbs meeting glassy caribbean green ones.

 

Eren smiled as he teared up even more . Without asking, Levi immediately wrapped his arms around his lover, all hurt and defenseless, but still full of pride and love. 

 

“Thank you. I needed to hear those words of support and encouragement.” Eren whispered into his chest as he loosely wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, inhaling. Detergent and a hint of musk.

 

“You better make sure I don’t meet that asshole fucker or else you need to bail me out of the jail for beating the crap out of him.” Levi growled.

 

Eren chuckled. “Please do beat the crap out of him for me. I’ve suffered enough and it’s time for his.”

 

“My pleasure.” Levi grinned, “So, hot chocolate and reruns of CSI?”

 

“I love you.”

  
“Love you too, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	59. Friendship part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you won’t be the kind that ranks people, but I guess I was wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter. This chapter did happen to me - all the presentations and blah blah - but the rant Eren did were what I wanted to say, but didn't get to say because well... I was a coward I guess? ^^'  
> ANYWAYS, after this chapter, the chapters will be happy ones! I promise! (Maybe.. Hurhur) :^)  
> On the bright side, next week's chapter is SMUT5.... :^^^D

“Nail that presentation down alright?” Levi smiled as he  adjusted Eren’s tie properly, tightening it once he was done.

 

“I don’t know Levi, I mean, I didn’t do much which in turn makes me have lesser things to talk about…” Eren mumbled as he looked down, eyebrows knitted together in  an attempt to suppress his tears ; he cried enough in Levi’s arms few days ago.

 

“Hey, what did I say about looking down?” Levi clicked his tongue as he raised Eren’s head by the chin with his thumb and index finger, looking straight into the carribean green eyes. “Don’t worry about it, just show them what you did and that you gave it your all. Marks don’t matter, what matters the most is what you have learnt during this project. Well, maybe a pass would be nice, so aim for that for now.”

 

Eren smiled as he looked back at his lover with adore. “Thanks, have a good day at work.” The both of them shared a peck on the lips before Eren stepped out of the apartment and dragged his dress shoes to university.

 

* * *

 

“Eren, may I ask you a question?” One of the judges in the panel asked as he looked up from his notebook.

 

“Yes, of course sir.” Eren replied as he stood straight and held both hands in front of him with respect. Eren had just finished presenting his part on the project and it was now Question and Answer session.  _ “A few more minutes and this will be all over.” _ Eren calmed himself as he exhaled.

 

“Did you do  _ that _ much only as stated in your slides?” The judge asked.

 

Eren looked to his partner, Thomas Wagner, who was currently looking away, uninterested in the question since it doesn’t concern him. Eren bit his lips as he turned his attention back to the judge and Levi’s words echoed in his mind,  _ “Don’t worry about it, just show them that you did do something and you gave it your all.” _ Eren huffed and stared back at the judge, “Yes, I did all of that part by myself.”

 

* * *

 

Eren sighed as he slowly packed his stuff for his lecture in one hour’s time. As he was packing, he overheard a discussion happening behind him. He looked back and saw that Thomas was talking to one of the supervisors from the other groups.

 

“Do you  think if I ask, I could get different marks compared to  _ him _ ?” Thomas asked as he showed one of his sheepish smiles. Eren knew they were talking about him.  Unable to take it anymore, he slammed his bag down, causing a few students to flinch and look at him, but no one dared to utter a word, not after what they saw of Eren’s face -  filled wit h pure anger and hatred.

 

Walking to Thomas and the supervisor with both of his hands fisted, Eren never once break eye contact with  Thomas who was looking  as though he could piss himself anytime soon. “I  understand  that I’m not  as smart as Thomas.  For that, I apologise for being born stupid;  but please.  _ Stop. Talking. Behind. My. Back. _ I do not need any  reminders about my stupidity compared to your intelligence , Thomas. I’ve  always treated you as my best friend and a brother, but I guess our friendship wasn’t as strong as I thought, s eeing as  you  bitched behind my back instead of  bringing up the issue to my face. You said you didn’t want to lose this friendship, but did you make an effort to do so? Let me answer it for you - No. When I tried to ask you  questions about our project,  remembered how you treated me? Like  utter trash.  As if I was a stranger;  you didn’t even glance over as you answered . When I looked to you for help during the presentation, what did you do? You fucking faced away  like the fucker you are  as it  doesn’t concern you . I thought you won’t be the kind that  ranks  people, but I guess I was wrong. Good day to you sir.” Having poured out his feelings, Eren didn’t have the mood to attend his lessons for the rest of the day. Instead, he sent a text to Levi and ran home with tears that couldn’t stop flowing down his face.

 

* * *

 

“How’s it going there, Mr I’m-A-Resident-But-I’m-Gonna-Be-A-Fellow-Soon!” Hanji grinned as she wrapped her arm around Levi’s shoulder as he entered the break room to grab a cup of coffee.

 

“Get off me.” Levi growled as he poured a cup of coffee.

 

“Someone’s being a pissed off kitty today.”

 

“Eren’s having his presentation today and I’m worried as fuck. Fuck I really want to punch his partner so hard  that he’ll stay comatosed forever .” Levi gritted his teeth as he took a sip of the bitter coffee; bitter like his mood.

 

“ Ohh , _that_ partner. Dang, count me in. Nobody messes with my kitty’s loved ones.” Hanji frowned.

 

Levi smiled and he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. Holding his cup  in one hand, he used his other free hand to fish out his phone.

 

From: Artist Housewife

 

Went home early.

11.27AM

 

**

 

“Fuck, Hanji, could you help me explain to my professor that I need to take the rest of the day off. Eren went home early.” Levi quickly placed his cup down on the table and ran out of the room to grab his things.

 

* * *

 

“Eren?!” Levi called as soon as he entered the apartment, huffing as he ran up the stairs instead.

 

Eren emerged from the living room with his painter’s shirt on as he exclaimed, “Levi? What’re you doing back so early? Don’t you have work? Oh my god, are you getting  _ lazy?! _ Levi, I’ll have you know, your reputation will drop-”  Before he could even finish his sentence, Levi engulfed him in a hug.

 

“God, don’t scare me like that. I thought something might’ve happened.” Levi mumbled as he tightened his arms around Eren’s waist.

 

“I’m fine, really. I told my partner off and I went home with  tears of joy . I just didn’t feel like sitting down and listening to boring lectures, so I came back to finish my art assignments instead!” Eren grinned before he continued, “Now get off me, your suit might have paint on them!”

 

“Fuck, I’m proud of you. I would’ve been more proud if you added in a punch, but violence is my job, so don’t go stealing it. I feel like spoiling you today, so I’m cooking dinner tonight. Grilled chicken tacos?” Levi smirked as he took off his suit jacket to hang and  slipped into something more comfortable.

  
“Yes, it’s taco night! Let’s go grocery shopping!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	60. Cockblock (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck you. Moblit’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to this month's SMUT5 (￣∀￣)  
> Sorry for the late update, but it's still technically Saturday here so... yeap.
> 
> FYI, this idea was thought of the day before I had to write it, and my friend and I were discussing it in a public train. Yeap, the people in there might or might not know that I'm secretly a Fujoshi... ⊙▽⊙

“Come on, Eren; it’s been such a long time since we’ve done  _ it _ .” Levi growled seductively into  Eren’s ears as the young male shivered.

 

“Levi please, let me finish my report.” Eren stuttered as his attention was no longer on his laptop, but on the hands that were slowly snaking down his chest and hovering just above the obvious tent on his pajama pants. “ _ Mn. _ ”

 

“It’s Sunday tomorrow, you can finish it then, and is that a moan I hear?” Levi teased as he slowly palmed Eren’s erection, earning another moan.

 

“ _ Mn!  _ B-But! You know I always take ages to finish a report!  _ Mn! There! Ah! _ ” Eren moaned as he reached to the back and gripped onto Levi’s shirt who was leaning against Eren.

 

“ _ I’ll help. _ ” Levi whispered as he bit lightly onto Eren’s earlobe and the young male groaned in pleasure. Hearing no rejection, Levi then proceeded to snake his hand into the pajama pants and boxers, giving a squeeze to Eren’s already leaking cock.

 

“ _ Ah, Levi! More! _ ” Eren panted as he squirmed a little on the spot he was sitting on on the floor with Levi.

 

“Greedy, aren’t we?” Levi licked his lips as he used his other hand and  started drawing  circles around the puckered hole. Slowly, he pushed a finger in and soon another finger followed,  along with a string of moan from Eren. Just as Levi was about to add in the third finger, their apartment’s doorbell rang, startling  them both. “Ignore.” Levi growled as he continued pumping his fingers into the entrance while Eren was busy covering his mouth to suppress the moans, but to no avail.

 

The ringing of the doorbell slowly grew much more frantic , followed by a loud banging on the door. “LEVI, EREN, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! DON’T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!” Hanji’s voice were muffled  through the door, but it was clear as day that  that was her.

 

“Fuck. What does the Shitty Glasses want this time?” Levi grumbled, clearly pissed off from being interrupted  in their own time. “What?” Levi hissed the moment he opened the door, mindful to hide his obvious erection behind the door.

 

“Oh, there you are! Great, here’s Moblit’s essentials and the sleeping Moblit! Goodnight!” Hanji exclaimed as she placed the bag on the ground and placed Moblit into Levi’s arms, forcing him to stop hiding behind the door and lo and behold, his erection was shown to the world, but Hanji was busy walking away to even notice it.

 

“What the fuck?” Levi mumbled as he stared at the retreating figure before looking down at the sleeping abomination. He walked back into the living room after shutting the door, and Eren was busy trying to look as though they didn’t make out. Levi gave the _look_ and gently placed Moblit into Eren’s arms. “I am not taking care of that _thing._ Mystique is already a handful.” Levi huffed as he looked at the sleeping dog/puppy whose ears twitched a little, but  remained unconscious.

 

“B-But  _ Levi!  _ I can’t look after him looking like  _ this!” _ Eren squeaked as he gestured to his tent with his eyes.

 

“Neither can I.” Levi pointed out.

 

Eren frowned as he stood up, careful not to wake the kid up as he made his way into their bedroom, placing Moblit in the middle of the bed and  tucked him in; humming a song he made up on the spot so as to not wake him.

 

Levi shutted down Eren’s laptop (after saving his report of course) before turning off all the lights and joining Eren who was already in bed, patting Moblit. Climbing into the bed with an erection was a bad idea, but he was too lazy to get up again to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. “This is your fucking fault.” Eren whispered angrily as he glared at the older man.

 

“I’m not the cockblocker here.” Levi chuckled as he turned to his side to look at his lover. “We could always continue…”

 

“Fuck you . Moblit’s here.” Eren cursed.

 

Being the rebellious man he was, Levi slowly snaked his arm over to Eren’s side, thumbing his nipples through his shirt,  making Eren let out a s mall moan which was stopped abruptly with a slap to his mouth when Moblit moved a little.  Flipping Levi’s hand away, Eren continued glaring at the man like he was crazy. Scratch that, he  _ was _ crazy! Levi simply shrugged and continued thumbing those sensitive buds. Eren bit onto his bottom lip as he felt that his erection was back; not able to control himself any longer, he slipped his hand down and palmed himself, letting out the littlest of moans. “Such a pervert you are, touching yourself in front of a child.” Levi grinned as he moved his hand under Eren’s shirt, feeling the faint abs and his hardened nipples.

 

Panting, Eren pushed down his pajama pants and oh how good that felt to free his cock from the restrains of his pants. He shivered as he hovered his hand above the erection,  feeling the precum that flowed out  as he thought of being caught doing this in front of a child.

 

Curling his fingers around his cock, Eren gave himself a few strokes as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach; he quickened his hand as Levi pinched his nipple. All  of these ended too soon when Moblit  stirred which caused Levi to let go of his nipple. Eren quickly pulled up his pants and laid still. When it was deemed safe, Eren slowly got up and leaned against his elbow, whispering, “Levi,  _ please. _ ”

 

But that fucking bastard was facing away from him and didn’t even move. Did he fucking sleep while leaving Eren who was suffering from a hard on?! Eren huffed and got out of bed in a not so gentle way as he made his way out of the room. Levi looked at the retreating figure; he’s sorry, but at the same time, it’s fun to tease Eren sometimes.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry about not explaining and running off last night; both Mike and I  had a patient who urgently needed our attention .” Hanji apologised with a grin as she held onto Moblit’s hand.

 

“You came at a fucking bad timing.” Levi sighed as he massaged his temple.

 

“Oh?” Hanji questioned as she gave  an all-knowingly stare. “You can continue now.”

 

“Fu-Freak off.” Levi growled, careful not to curse in front of Moblit, as he walked back into the apartment and closed the door. He then made his way to the kitchen to fix himself and Eren breakfast.

 

Just as he was entering the kitchen, he was attacked by Eren with a back hug . “What the- What the hell are you doing?” Levi raised an eyebrow as he tried looking back, but was  attacked by a kiss on his neck.

 

Eren let go of Levi’s neck with a  _ ‘pop’ _ , a fresh hickey visible at his nape. “You fucking left me suffering and I had to jack off in the bathroom because of you. You owe me a sex.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he chuckled, “It’s too early…”

 

“Now.” Eren growled that went straight to Levi’s groin.

 

Without asking twice, Levi pushed Eren down on the kitchen counter, caging his head with both his hands as he looked down with lust. “Here or the bedroom?”

 

“Fuck the bedroom, I need you now.” Eren whined as he pulled Levi down by his neck and captured his lips in a feverish kiss. Tongue invaded Eren’s mouth, but he didn’t mind it, rather, he welcomed it.

 

Levi let go of his lips in favour of kissing down to his jaw, then his neck as he pushed up Eren’s shirt to capture one of his nipples in his mouth, earning a loud moan from the younger man. “You’re unusually horny, Eren.” Levi commented as he pushed down Eren’s pants, freeing his cock from its confinement.

 

“Somehow, doing it in the kitchen is  _ exciting _ .” Eren panted as he played with his own nipples; precum flowing out of his erection.

 

“Hmm.” Levi hummed before engulfing Eren in a heated morning fellatio. As he bobbed his head up and down, he circled his fingers around Eren’s entrance before entering him with the first digit.

 

“ _ There! _ ” Eren groaned as he grabbed onto Levi’s jet black hair and gave it a tug, causing him to moan against his cock.

 

Two became three digits and soon Levi was aligning himself against Eren’s puckered hole; one leg resting over his shoulder as he grabbed  onto Eren’s hips with both hands. Slowly, he pushed in and Eren let out a wanton moan. “Oh god.” Eren cried as he felt Levi filling him up all the way to the hilt and stopped to catch his breath.

 

“Don’t squeeze me.” Levi panted as he started rocking slowly.

 

“ _ Ah!  _ I c-can’t help it!” Eren retorted as he snaked his hand down to his hole, feeling Levi entering and exiting him. “I’m  cumming soon!”

 

Levi’s heartbeat increased as one of his hands let go of Eren’s hips and opted to curl against Eren’s cock, pumping it. “I’m near.”

 

“D-D-Don’t come inside!” Eren whined as Levi thrusted faster, feeling the similar coil in his stomach and not long he painted his stomach with his  cum .

 

Levi  thrusted a few more times before abruptly pulling out and pumping himself before coming onto Eren’s stomach as well. He placed his cleaner hand onto the counter, so as to not crush Eren against the hard counter. Both of the men panted as they tried to catch their breath. “We should do more morning sex.” Eren commented as he stared into nothing, still coming down from the high.

 

“Then we’ll have to sterilize the kitchen everyday.” Levi replied as he combed his fringe to the back, feeling sweat sticking to his fingers and back.

 

“Asshole, we can always do it in the room.” Eren laughed as he wiped away a droplet of sweat that was rolling down Levi’s neck.

 

“Now I have to clean the kitchen; it’s filled with your jizz.” Levi teased as he went to grab some paper towels from the counter drawer, cleaning Eren’s stomach before pulling him up. He pecked Eren’s lips before whispering, “Go fill the tub. I’ll join you once I clean the counter.”

  
“Mm.” Eren hummed as he nodded his head, jumping off the counter and pulling up his pants before making his way to the toilet, limping a little.  _ Cute. _ Levi thought as he fished out the cleaning supplies from the cupboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	61. Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super early update today because I'll not be free to upload during the day!!  
> Haha okay, idk you guys, but I laughed all the way while typing this chapter. So, enjoy!!  
> P.S This chapter is not edited as my editor is not free (blame her cruel teachers //SOBS//)
> 
> Pickup lines are from: [ LINK ](http://www.pickuplinesgalore.com/cheesy.html)!

From: Shortiebae

  


Eren

10.42AM

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


Yes?

10.42AM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


Do you know what my shirt is made of?

10.43AM

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


Er… Cotton?

10.45AM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


Boyfriend material.

10.46AM

  


**

  


Eren snorted so loudly that his professor stopped talking and everyone turned back to stare at him. Eren covered his smile with his hand and uttered a  _ ‘sorry’ _ . He quickly looked back down at his notes and his unlocked phone with Levi’s message staring back at him. Eren silently laughed as he typed back a reply before continuing copying his notes about some historic dude that had no whatsoever connections with his major.

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


God, you just made me embarrass myself in front of the whole class you asshole!

10.48AM

  


* * *

  


  


From: Shortiebae

  


Eren

4.14PM

  


**

  


Since receiving that message in the morning, Levi wouldn’t stop texting Eren with pickup lines and this was the 20th time he messaged him with only his name in it.

  


To: Shortiebae

  


Yes, Mr Boyfriend Material?

4.15PM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


This is serious.

4.16PM

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


What’s wrong??

4.17PM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


I need directions.

4.18PM

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


To whr???

4.18PM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


To your heart.

4.19PM

  


**

  


Eren groaned so loudly that it startled Armin who was walking into his studio with a cup of milk tea. “Are you okay?” Armin asked as he placed the cup down on a table.

  


“Levi’s been sending me pickup lines since this morning and this time he texted me it was serious. Guess what he sent next.” Eren sighed, but a smile was pasted across his face.

  


Armin smiled as he asked, “What?”

  


“Read it yourself.” Eren chuckled as he passed his phone to his blond friend and continued painting the canvas he was currently working on for the next art exhibition.

  


“I gotta say, he’s smooth.” Armin commented as he continued scrolling up the conversation, stopping halfway and laughed, “Seriously? A cute-cumber?”

  


“Don’t get me started.” Eren rolled his eyes and his phone chimed, indicating a new message. “Armin, just this once, outsmart him.”

  


“Too late; he knows it’s me.” Armin shrugged as he passed the phone back to Eren and he looked at the new messages:

  


From: Shortiebae

  


Eren

4.31PM

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


Yes??

4.31PM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


Is your Dad a Baker?

4.32PM

  


**

  


To: Shortiebae

  


Yeap, and he always gives me some nice buns for breakfast!

4.33PM

  


**

  


From: Shortiebae

  


Armin, give Eren back his phone.

4.33PM

  


**

  


“Seriously, he’s too smart.” Eren laughed.

  


* * *

  


  


“Eren,” Levi called out from the couch to his lover who was sitting in front of a canvas just behind him.

  


“Stop it.”

  


“I haven’t said anything.”

  


“I know what you’re up to.”

  


“No you don’t.”

  


“Test me. I’m prepared.”

  


“Forget it, you’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.” Levi smirked as he could feel the glare from his lover. Levi turned back to look at Eren and he smiled wider when he saw the pout. “I win.”

  


“God.”

  


“Yes, the very man who made you an Angel.”

  


“Oh my god! Stop!” Eren chuckled as he placed his brush down.

  


“Nah, I rather not; I want you to continue looking like an Angel.” Levi grinned as he heard a loud groan.

  


“Why are you so into pickup lines all of a sudden?” Eren sighed as he rubbed his face.

  


“Blame Hanji; she got me interested in them.” Levi shrugged.

  


Eren huffed and picked up his brush once again.

  


“Okay Eren, this is really really serious now.” Levi said.

  


“I’m not going to fall for your tricks again.”

  


“I’m really serious this time.”

  


Eren stopped painting and huffed again. “Fine. What?”

  


“I wish you were my little toe, so that I could bang you on every piece of furniture in this house.”

  
“LEVI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	62. Eren, not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s alright, as long as you’re safe and sound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not posting for the past 2 weeks; my internship just started and I was so tired everyday that I didn't have the time to write some new chapters, so apologies everyone! So, here's a new chapter and there're no promises that the updates are going to be constant TT
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention it, but this chapter's idea is by the lovely Соня! Thank you so much for the idea sweetie! <3

“Eren!” Levi shouted the moment he entered the room, huffing from all the running he did from his hospital department.

 

Eren looked away from Hanji and towards Levi before smiling sheepishly. “H-Hey! How’s it going, Levi?”

 

“How’s it going? That’s all you have to say after landing yourself in the hospital?” Levi gritted his teeth as he entered the room, all patients stopping what they were doing and staring at the fuming doctor.

 

“Now now Levi, calm down. The good news is, Eren’s injury isn’t that serious and he can be discharged tomorrow! Yay!” Hanji exclaimed, trying to dissipate the tension in the room.

 

Levi all but gave her his attention as he made his way to the side of Eren’s bed and crossed his arms; his expression isn’t good news to Eren. “I was working as usual and I got a call saying that  _ Eren Jaeger _ got into an accident and landed his arse in Trost Hospital. Care to explain?” He turned his attention from Eren’s eyes to the cast on his right arm and his expression darkened even more.

 

“Well… You see, I was walking to school; I was kind of engrossed in a video I was watching on my phone and didn’t see a scooter… So that’s how I got a broken arm and a few bumps and scratches.” Eren explained as he lowered his head like a puppy.

 

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “How many times I’ve told you to fucking watch the road?!”

 

“I’m sorry okay! You don’t have to yell me, I’m not a kid anymore.” Eren frowned as he glanced around the room.

 

“Okay! Show’s over everyone!” Hanji shouted across the room and turned back to look at Eren once everyone was back to doing what they were doing before. “So, Eren, get some rest; Levi get your butt out of this room and go breathe some fresh air or something, I don’t know. Eren is in good hands and like he said, he’s not a kid anymore.”

 

Levi sighed again and nodded before turning around and walking out of the room without a single glance back at his lover. That little gesture sent a pang to Eren’s chest as he looked away, feeling tears prickling around his eyes. Hanji simply patted his shoulder and walked out too, leaving the patients alone to rest.

 

* * *

 

Eren was about to close his book and rest for the night when he heard the door to the room slid open. He looked away from the paragraph he was reading and looked at the door, squinting as the only light source he had was his bedside light. The figure slid closed the door as it made its way to Eren’s bed. “Levi?” Eren called when it was bright enough to see who it was. “I thought your shift is over.”

 

“I volunteered to stay.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So that I can check up on you frequently, brat.” Levi huffed as he sat at the edge of the bed.

 

Eren smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as he looked away. “Why do you care? You didn’t seem so when you stormed out of the room.”

 

“I was furious.” Levi rubbed his face with his hand before he looked back at Eren. “Did you know how worried I was when I heard your name on my phone this afternoon? I thought my heart was going to stop. Fuck, stop making me so worried about you; I’m not getting any younger.”

 

“It isn’t my fault that I was born stupid and clumsy.” Eren muttered, still not looking at the older man, instead on the quiet street outside the hospital window.

 

“Eren, I didn’t imply that you are stupid, maybe clumsy, but never stupid. God you’re the smart boyfriend I’ve known since middle school.” Levi explained softly, placing his hand gently against Eren’s cheek and made Eren face him.

 

Anger and frustration was no longer in Levi’s eyes, instead, adoration and protection was swimming in them. Eren bit his lower lip as he looked down on his blanket. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he played with the hem of the blanket with his uninjured hand.

 

“It’s alright, as long as you’re safe and sound.” Levi sighed. “Sleep, I’ll check up on you again.”

 

Eren nodded. Levi planted a kiss on his lips and tucked him in, planting one last kiss on Eren’s forehead before he walked towards the door. Glancing one last time at his lover, Levi slid the door open and closed it before he made his way back to the psychology department.

 

* * *

 

“Eren, it’s time to shower.” Levi called as he entered the living room, spotting his lover in front of his easel, painting again.

 

“Hold on… Let me paint… This.” Eren muttered as he applied more strokes to his canvas. It was a painting of Levi and Eren decided that he would submit a portrait of Levi for the art exhibition his professor mentioned few months ago.

 

“No, you kept saying that for the past few hours. You’re taking a shower now.” Levi stated as he plucked the paintbrush from Eren’s left hand, placed it in the water bowl and pulled Eren towards the bathroom by his uninjured arm.

 

“You know, I can bathe all by myself. My arm is almost healed.” Eren chuckled as Levi closed the bathroom door, instructing him to strip himself.

 

“You can’t even wash your hair with that cast.” Levi pointed out as he turned on the water to lukewarm.

 

“Well, I can’t decline a good scrub.” Eren smiled as he washed himself, mindful to not get the cast wet.

 

* * *

 

Eren sighed as his head touched his pillows. He turned his head to look at Levi who was turning off the lights before crawling into the bed as well.

 

“I wish your arm would heal faster, so that I can fucking hug you to sleep.” Levi grumbled as he gave a knock on the cast.

 

“It’s gonna come off in 3 weeks’ time, have patience old man.” Eren chuckled.

 

“I’m an old man, I have no patience.”

 

“So you admit that you’re old then?”

  
“Shut up and sleep, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	63. Art Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yup, this is my last chance to actually make my mom smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden mini hiatus there; internship has made me appreciate sleep more and I was having writer's block too. I finally had the time and idea to write this chapter, so forgive me if it's too short >< I might or might not go on another mini hiatus, depending on how tired I am from my intern, so sorry to everyone! Without further ado, here's today's long awaited chapter! ^^

“Eren.” Levi called out, but there was no response from the man who was currently sitting in front of his easel, painting a portrait of Mystique with a stem of pink camellia in her mouth. Her white fur made her blue eyes and the pink camellia pop out and in overall, the painting was an awe and pleasing to the eyes; an innocent and pure portrait.

 

“Eren.” Levi called again, this time standing behind Eren, but still no response from him. Levi sighed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to disrupt Eren’s ‘Art Time’, but he hasn’t eaten since last night, and Levi was getting worried that this was bad for Eren’s health.

 

“Eren,” Levi called out quietly as he gently tapped on Eren’s shoulder. Eren immediately stopped painting and  flinched a little before he looked back at Levi with a blank face. “Come have some dinner, you haven’t eaten since last night and this isn’t good for your health.”

 

Eren looked back at his painting, back at Levi then back at the painting before sighing, “But I have to finish this… I still have a few more paintings due for the exhibition.”

 

“I know, but health comes first.” Levi replied as he gently took the paintbrush away from Eren’s left hand and placed it down. “I cooked your favourite spaghetti.”

 

“Can’t say no to a good plate of spaghetti, now can I?” Eren chuckled as he untied his apron and placed it on his stool before slowly shuffling towards the dining table. “God, I’m so tired.”

 

“Eren, you have to rest in order to paint a good painting.” Levi chided as he placed Eren’s plate in front of him and passed him a fork.

 

“I know… But this exhibition is important; I’m planning on inviting Mom.”

 

Levi stopped eating as he stared at Eren. “She didn’t come last year and you expect her to come this year?”

 

“I know, it’s just that… I want to try for the last time; if she still doesn’t come this year, I’ll… I’ll give up on inviting her. I mean, it’s bad to keep forcing someone to do something they don’t like.” Eren smiled sadly as he played with his food with his fork, pushing the mushrooms here and there on the plate.

 

Levi sighed. “Alright, but just know that I’ll always be here.”

 

Eren smiled. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow. Is this your featured painting?” Professor Eld stared in awe at Eren’s painting before looking up at him.

 

“Yup, this is my last chance to actually make my mom smile.” Eren grinned.

 

“I’ll tell you, if she doesn’t, she needs to start having appointments with the optometry!” Eld joked as he carefully placed the painting beside his table. “Eren, I think this year is your year. With that painting, I’m not surprised if everyone starts asking you to work for them!”

 

“Thank you professor.” Eren smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head, a light shade of pink lightly dusted on his cheeks. “Please do handle that with care; I want it to be on it’s tip-top shape on that day.”

 

“I’ll put my life in protecting it!” Eld laughed as he waved goodbye at Eren who was leaving the staff room.

  
Eren sighed. All that’s left is the day of the exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	64. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t it beautiful?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I last updated this, and the long awaited chapter is finally here! I assure you it's a good ending hehe (´∀｀*) And good news! Erericyclopedia is reaching its 10k hit! WOOHOO!!!

“Levi, how do I look?” Eren asked as he turned back to ask his boyfriend for the hundredth time.

 

“Calm down brat; you look fine.” Levi chuckled as he walked over to the younger male, adjusting his forest green dress shirt’s collar.

 

“Don’t you think I should wear a tie or something…?” Eren added absentmindedly as he looked down to his black slacks.

 

“Come on, the dress code is smart casual, so this is fine. Calm the fuck down.” Levi snorted as he adjusted his own black dress shirt.

 

“I c-can’t help but panic! I mean, Mom might come… Ugh, I feel like puking.” Eren whimpered as he placed his hand against his stomach, his brown rimmed glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

 

Levi simply shook his head in amusement as he walked out of the bedroom. “Come on, we don’t want to be late for your Arts Exhibition.”

 

* * *

 

 

A pair of black chukka boots tapped lightly in the hallway of the university with a pair of black wholecut following behind as the two males made their way to the hall that the school was using for the event. Levi clearly told Eren to calm down, but with his hand nervously twitching from time to time in Levi’s, Levi can’t help but smirk. The brat never listens.

 

“Calm down, Eren; I’m sure your art is going to  _ wow _ everyone.” Levi raised an eyebrow as he turned slightly to look back at the brunet.

 

“Ugh, that isn’t helping me down my nerves down Levi.” Eren sighed as he refrained himself from combing his fingers through his gelled hair so as to not ruin it.

 

Levi just shook his head as he saw the french door leading to the exhibition in view. “I know I should be calming you down, but we’re here.”

 

He could visibly see Eren tense as Levi opened the door; a gust of cold wind blew against them and revealing the exhibition with everyone running around to make final changes or preparation. “Where are your pieces situated?” 

 

“P-Professor Eld said that he would show me to them when I reach here. I can’t seem to find him… Ah! Professor!” Eren exclaimed as he waved his hand at the said professor who was making his way to them.

 

“Eren, just in time! I was about to call you; come I’ll show you to your corner.” Professor Eld smiled as he began walking further into the exhibition. “I made sure to get you the best spot, so that your art won’t be missed.”

 

Eren just smiled shyly as the couple followed the professor.

 

“And here it is.” Professor Eld announced as he stopped in front of the featured piece with the other pieces beside it.

 

Levi widened his eyes a little as he smirked. “Not bad.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Grisha, for the last time, I’m not interested in going to this  _ Arts Exhibition _ to see a bunch of canvases.” Carla sighed as she pinched her nose bridge in the car.

 

“Don’t be like that, Carla. Eren made an effort to get us a spot, it doesn’t hurt to visit the boy.” Grisha replied, eyeing his wife before eyeing back at the road.

 

Carla just said nothing as she looked out of the window and Trost University was in view.

 

After finding a parking space, the couple got out of the car and made their way to the Arts Exhibition by following the signs put up by the art students.

 

“Welcome to Trost’s Art Exhibition! May I have your names?” The male receptionist smiled as he spotted Grisha and Carla making their way to the reception table.

 

“Grisha Jaeger and Carla Jaeger.” Grisha replied.

 

“Okay, here are your boxes of thumbtacks; just place 1 of them under an art piece that catches your eye and make sure to use up everything! Thank you for coming today and enjoy your time!” The receptionist explained as he passed the said boxes of thumbtacks to the couple. Grisha replied with a smile and  _ ‘thank you’  _ before they made their way into the hall.

 

The exhibition was filled with students, professors as well as some businessmen finding a potential student to join their company. “Mr and Mrs Jaeger!” A voice called out from behind.

 

Grisha and Carla turned back and saw Armin jogging towards them. “Good evening, Armin.” Grisha greeted with a smile.

 

“Good evening! Are you here to see Eren’s art?” Armin smiled back.

 

“Yes, are you free at the moment? I can’t seem to know where to go actually.”

 

“I’ll show you guys there, follow me.” Armin replied as he started making his way further into the exhibition. “Eren has been putting his everything into today’s exhibition; I’ve never seen him this determined. I’m sure you guys will be very proud of him after seeing his pieces.” Armin added, but he was very careful of what to say; he always knew that Carla wasn’t fond of Eren majoring in Art.

 

Armin stopped right in front of Eren’s featured piece as he looked to his left at the approaching couple, smiling. “Here it is.”

 

Grisha was first to reach the canvas and his eyes widened in awe. Carla was currently on the phone with someone as she slowly approached Grisha. “Yes, I ordered a bouquet of flowers a few days ago...” Carla slowly trailed off as she looked up at the featured canvas. “I’ll call you back.” She never once took her eyes off of the canvas as she placed her phone back into her handbag. Tears welled up in her eyes and she finally looked down to wipe her tears.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Grisha whispered as he placed his arm around his wife who was crying quietly.

 

“It is.” Carla replied quietly as she looked back up at the portrait.

 

It was a portrait of her cradling Eren when he was barely just a week old with Eren staring back at her with bright caribbean green eyes and her smiling gently back down at him . The colours Eren used on the portrait were light and soothing to the eye and every detail was there, from the exact colour of her blouse in the photo he took from his dad to every strand of her beautiful brown locks.

 

The couple looked below the portrait and the cork board for the thumbtacks were already filled. “A Mother’s Embrace.” Grisha read the title and smiled.

 

Eren was walking towards his corner after coming back from the restroom and stopped when he spotted his parents. Eren wanted so much to meet them, but he was afraid of the words his mother will say to him, so he stayed a few feet away. But his eyes widened when he saw Carla smiling brightly and placing a thumbtack on his cork board before Grisha did the same. It has been years since he last saw his mother’s genuine smile. Before he knew it, he was wiping away his own tears and smiling.

  
Eren simply painted what he truly desired, and that rewarded him with a smile he has not seen for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	65. Merry Christmas (SMUT5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys weren’t exactly quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! Sorry for the late post; I had a major writer's block, I had no idea what to write for this Christmas' SMUT5. Hope it's good enough... /SWEATS/ ANYWAY, ENJOY THE SMUT GUYS! (It's been a while since I wrote smut, pardon my arse guys hehe...)

_ “Mn,  _ Levi, th-that’s not what the cream is for.” Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth as he felt the cold cream smeared onto his body.

 

“It’s totally meant for this.” Levi smirked as he scooped more cream from the cake and spread it over Eren’s abdomen, earning a groan of pleasure. Circling around the perked nipples with his fingers, Levi then dived in for a taste, lightly scraping them with his teeth.

 

_ “Levi!” _ Eren gasped as he felt his cock twitched in his sweatpants. He let go of the countertop and slowly snaked his hand down to his nether regions, palming himself and feeling the already damped sweatpants.  _ “Levi.” _ Eren panted as he felt heat pooling at his abdomen.

 

Pulling down Eren’s pants, Levi quickly pulled down his as well and aligned his leaking cock against the puckered hole. “I need you  _ now; _ I’ve already prepared earlier when I took a shower.” Eren bit his lower lip as his cheeks grew dark red, as well as the tip of his ears.

 

“Impatient brat.” Levi huffed as he smeared more cream at Eren’s entrance. Just as he was about to penetrate the entrance, a high pitched bark was heard. Halting, Levi turned his attention to the right and onto the white German Shepherd. Mystique tilted her head as she panted, wagging her tails happily as she sat by Levi’s leg, looking up at him with curiosity.

 

Eren got up by his elbows as looked down from the countertop, chuckling before he combed his fringe to the back. “Maybe we should move this activity to the bedroom.”

 

“It’s just Mystique.” Levi sighed.

 

“But it’s embarrassing…” Eren mumbled.

 

Levi huffed, but complied to his lover’s request, carrying him bridal style back into their bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them to keep Mystique away from their alone time. Mystique whined and scratched against the door, but gave up after 10 seconds of no response from the couple. Levi huffed. “Mystique is too attached to you, brat.”

 

“Because I’m not the cruel one who always ignores her.” Eren chuckled as he pulled Levi down by his neck for a much needed kiss.

 

“You spoil her too much.” Levi commented between kisses, slowly pushing Eren’s legs apart and aligning himself against the needy entrance.

 

_ “Mmm,  _ quickly Levi.” Eren begged.

 

Levi replied with a small thrust, causing just the head of his cock to sink into Eren. Just as he was about to thrust in, the entrance door burst open with a bang of the door against the wall and the all too well known voice boomed into the apartment. “LEVI! EREN! I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!”

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he looked down at the shocked and embarrassed brunet. Eren quickly pushed Levi off of him as he ran to the closet to fetch a pair of fresh sweatpants and shirt while Levi groaned and pulled his pants up and walked out of the room with a deadly glare aiming at the crazy doctor. “The fuck are you doing here, Four-Eyes?” Levi growled as he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

 

“To celebrate Christmas and your birthday! Eren, put on your clothes and get here quickly!” Hanji exclaimed as she placed two bottle of wine on the countertop in the kitchen. Mike walked into the living room after closing the door; a look of defeat and apology on his face with a soft ‘I tried’ and a shrug.

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he dry washed his face with his hands. “H-Hanji! Mike! What brings you here?” Eren stuttered as he walked out of the room with Levi’s shirt in his hands. After passing the shirt to Levi, Eren made his way to the kitchen to clean up the mess they had made with the cream.

 

“Sorry for coming unannounced and interrupting your  _ activity _ .” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows as she looked at the mess in the kitchen.

 

Eren laughed nervously as his face turned redder than before as he went to grab the mop and the trash bin. “S-S-So, where’s Moblit? I don’t see him anywhere.”

 

“He’s with Mike’s parents for the holiday.” Hanji replied and Eren nodded. “So, let’s get this party STARTED!” Hanji grinned as she clapped her hands.

 

* * *

 

“Eren! Tell me, is Levi the  _ only _ guy you ever had sex with?” Hanji slurred as she pointed at the brunet with the wine glass in her hand.

 

“What kind of fucking question is that?” Levi rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his wine.

 

“Er…” Eren bit his lower lips.

 

“Are you serious?” Levi asked as he eyed the brat in disbelieve.

 

Eren chuckled as he covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m just kidding, Levi is my first and only.” Eren smiled shyly, but it was without adoration.

 

“And here I was hoping that Eren might be the kind that secretly meets up with guys when Levi doesn’t want to have sex with him.” Hanji cackled as she leaned against Mike who was smiling, resting his hand against her waist.

 

“For fuck’s sake…” Levi groaned.

 

“Okay okay, then Hanji, is Mike the only guy you ever slept with?” Eren grinned.

 

“Nope.”

 

The room went silent for a moment. “Not surprising.” Levi muttered and Mike simply shrugged.

 

“Serious?”

 

“Yep.” Hanji replied with a pop of the ‘p’.

 

“Well… That was unexpected.” Eren pursed his lips as he absentmindedly scratched Mystique’s head who had came to lay on Eren’s lap.

 

And the round of questions continued into the night as laughter and groans echoed in the warm apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi groaned as he was woken up with a surge of pleasure. Rubbing his eyes and fluttering them open, he was met with a mop of brown hair bobbing up and down in front of him. “Fuck, Eren…” Levi growled as he grabbed a handful of brown locks and tugged at it, earning a moan and vibration around his already sensitive cock.

 

Eren let go with a ‘pop!’ as he whispered, “Shh, Hanji and Mike are sleeping.” He shot a devilish grin as he swallowed Levi whole again.

 

Levi bit down a groan as he looked up to see the other couple sleeping on the couch - Hanji being on top of Mike. “Fuck…”

 

Just as Eren felt Levi being near to completion, he quickly let go and crawled up, straddling the older man as Levi placed both his hands against the tanned hip. “I’m too horny to move to the bed…” Eren trailed off, hinting Levi on what he should be doing next.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he smirked. “You are quite the screamer…”

 

_ “Please.” _

 

Levi chuckled softly. “Bite onto this.” Levi whispered as he pushed Eren’s shirt up for him to bite on and the brunet gladly bit onto the hem of his forest green shirt. Slowly snaking his hands from his spine all the way down to the band of his sweatpants, Levi grinned as he felt the satisfying shiver from his lover. Pushing the band away, he snaked his hands further down and settled against the perfectly sculptured ass.

 

_ “Mm…” _ Eren moaned into Levi’s ear as he felt the older male kneading his ass. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the kneading, Eren gasped softly as he felt the cold surrounding biting his ass when Levi pulled his sweatpants down and cold fingers pressing against his entrance. “Levi…”

 

Levi simply replied the brunet with a finger into the puckered hole, earning a lust filled moan. Thrusting his digit in and out of the hole, he soon added another finger and another before he was thrusting quickly with three fingers.

 

_ “Ah… Ah! Ah! Levi! Please, I need you!” _ Eren whined as he pressed himself against the older male, moaning wantonly against Levi’s ear.

 

“I don’t have a condom with me.” Levi groaned as he never reduce the speed of his fingers, feeling all the precum leaking down onto his hand from Eren’s cock.

 

“Just do it…!” Eren whined again.

 

Levi quickly pulled his pants down and freed his aching cock, aligning it against the needy entrance before he gave a sharp thrust up, burying deep into Eren. Eren bit hard down on his shirt as he yelped in pain and pleasure.

 

“You okay?” Levi panted. Eren nodded and moved his hips a little.

 

Eren rose up a little before he slammed back down with a moan, followed by a groan by the older male. “Shit, you’re tighter than usual. Are you that turned on, knowing that someone is nearby?” Levi smirked as he panted, thrusting up to meet with Eren’s.

 

Eren simply clenched tighter, earning a growl as he chuckled.

 

Riding faster, Eren could feel the sweet hot coil in his stomach. Letting one of his hands go from Levi’s shoulder, he reached down to grab his cock, only to be slapped away by Levi. “I want you to cum from just my cock.” Levi whispered seductively as he quickened his thrusts.

 

_ “Levi…!” _ Eren whined, wanting to touch himself, but the idea of cumming just from Levi’s cock made his own twitch in excitement.

 

Slamming down faster, Eren soon came against his and Levi’s stomach as he slowed down. Levi too felt the coil in his stomach as he thrust faster before he came in Eren. Panting, Eren just laid against his lover as he sat down on his lap, Levi’s cock still in him and feeling the ache in his legs from riding his lover. “Levi,” Eren called out quietly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday.” Eren smiled as he tightened his hug.

 

Levi smiled as he returned the hug. “Merry Christmas. Now get up, we better clean up before those two wakes up.” Levi whispered, placing a kiss just under Eren’s ear as he gently pushed Eren up, his cock sliding out with ease, followed by a few drops of his cum. He looked up at his lover with apology for cumming in him.

 

Eren easily forgave him with a loving smile as he awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, Levi not far behind after wiping the cum off the floor.

 

When Levi entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, he was met with his beautiful naked lover washing his hair under the shower. Quickly stripping his clothes, Levi joined Eren under the shower, snaking his hands up Eren’s stomach, expliciting a chuckle from him. “Stop it, it’s ticklish.”

 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned; it wasn’t supposed to be ticklish.” Levi joked as he snaked his hand down to Eren’s plump ass, giving testing squeezes. “I’ll clean you up. No promises it will not end up with round two.” Levi smirked as he kneeled down.

 

Let’s just say the waters weren’t the only thing that was hot.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how’s your ass Eren?” Hanji grinned as she drank her coffee that Eren had prepared.

 

The plate clanked loudly against the sink when Eren’s hands slipped as he slowly turned back to look at the grinning lady. He laughed nervously, “Er… Okay I guess?”

 

“Oh there’s nothing to be shy about! Everyone has sex once in awhile!” Hanji cackled.

 

“Stop teasing my lover and drink your goddamn coffee, Four-Eyes.” Levi glared as he entered the kitchen, snaking his arm around Eren’s waist.

 

“You guys weren’t exactly quiet.” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows.

  
Eren simply just groaned in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LEVI BOY <3 
> 
> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	66. Mystique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love going on walkies with Eren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! A little late update from me, and a special chapter too! It's Mystique's POV! Wee! Who knew that writing a dog's POV WOULD BE THIS HARD, damn... But it was fun! Comment below on how it was and maybe I'll consider writing some more of Mystique's POV! :)

Hello everyone, my name is Mystique and I’m a German Shepherd! I have soft white fur - thanks to my beloved owner - and stunning blue eyes, as how my owner describes them! I am almost half a year old and I love napping by the balcony door! I always appear in my owner’s paintings and it never fails to make him happy, so I’m happy too!

 

I was first picked up by Eren - my beloved owner - when I was just a few weeks old. Being the only one with white fur in the pack, I was casted out by my family as all of them had black fur. I overheard my previous owner, Connie, talking about giving away all of us due to insufficient amount of space and I thought to myself that I would never get an owner, being all white and whatnot. But when Eren picked me up and said  _ ‘She’s perfect’, _ I swear to God I almost cried - and I still do whenever I think about it.

 

Other than napping, I love going on walkies with Eren! Chasing the birds and the squirrels are what makes the walkies even more fun! I love chewing on Eren’s shoes too; somehow they are addictive!

 

Let’s not forget about how majestic my white fur is; Eren always makes sure to buy the best shampoo in the pet shop, despite the constant nagging from his mate.

 

Speaking of his mate, his name is Levi and he has this most scariest glare in the world! I would avoid him if I were you. Despite his deathly glares, he gives the best tummy rubs in the whole wide world! The best of the best! Though Levi looks scary, Eren isn’t the least bit scared of him and I always wonder how he laughs and smiles in front of him; I always have to be on alert whenever Levi comes near me!

 

But I have to admit, they are great together! A combination of great food and great tummy rubs. Mmm, everything a dog needs in his or her life!

 

* * *

 

 

Hello everyone, my name is Mystique and it is currently Christmas, Levi birthday! I am currently watching the snow fall outside the balcony. I perked up my ears when I heard Eren whine. I tore my gaze away from the snow and patted towards the kitchen.

 

There they go again - mating. They seem to be doing that a lot lately. Is Eren’s heat irregular? I better leave them alone- wait. What’s that sweet smell? Oh god it smells delicious! “Levi! What’s that sweet smell? Is it cake? Oh boy I want some!” I barked happily as I tilted my head to the side a little - a little trick that I learn that will surely get what I want - as my tail started wagging excitedly from side to side.

 

Levi stopped and looked down, followed by a red faced Eren a few seconds later. 

 

“Maybe we should move this activity to the bedroom.” Eren chuckled.

 

“It’s just Mystique.” Levi sighed.

 

“But it’s embarrassing…” Eren mumbled.

 

What’s embarrassing?

 

Before I knew it, Levi was carrying Eren into the bedroom. I quickly patted along, hoping for a game of fetch or some tricks, but what greeted me was a slam against my snout. I huffed and shook my head before I started scratching against the door. “Eren! Levi!” I whined, but after 10 seconds, I gave up, knowing that they are busy mating again. I huffed as I made my way to my bed for a nap. I’ll bug them for a treat later.

 

Just as I was about to enter Dogland, I was woken up by loud banging and shouts! “LEVI! EREN! I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!” Hanji is here! Oh boy! Oh boy! I made my way to the door and just in time, Levi came rushing out to open the door! Oh boy tummy rubs!

 

* * *

 

 

Hello everyone, my name is Mystique and it is still Christmas. Last I remembered, they were playing a game where the liar has to drink this weird smelling liquid. I tried licking it once and boy did I regretted it a lot! Never drink that weird smelling liquid ever again.

  
I blinked my eyes as I was woken up by Eren’s voice. Lo and behold, they are mating again. Seriously, Eren ought to visit the vet, his heat cycles are getting irregular! Huffing and rolling my eyes, I buried my head deep into my pillows as I tried to get some shut eyes, if I could even get any… Bless my dog ears then. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! Good night, bark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


	67. Getaway (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren, get your ass to the airport now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR GERMAN BABY, EREN JAEGER <3  
> Secondly... Hey guys! It's been a while (more like a LOT while...); I am finally somewhat free and I will resume posting more chapters for this fanfic! I can't guarantee every week, but it will be more often I promise :)  
> Without further ado...

_ “Eren, get your ass to the airport now.” _ Levi’s voice sounded in the phone.

 

“Levi? What are you talking about?” Eren raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what Levi was on about as he tried juggling all the bags of art supplies in one of his hands.

 

_ “Stop asking and start making your way there.” _ Levi replied and ended the call.

 

Eren tilted his head a little and scratched it, before pocketing his phone and flagging a taxi down.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the-”

 

“Happy birthday, brat.” Levi smirked with his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently; he couldn’t help but smile as his lover came closer to him.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Stop talking; here’s your ticket and your passport. We are going to miss the flight if you keep dilly dallying.” Levi rolled his eyes, passing all the bags of art supplies to the cackling Hanji and passing Eren his passport and ticket before grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the departure hall.

 

“B-But Levi, what about work? What? Where are we going?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at Hanji who was waving goodbye to them and back at his lover.

 

“I got the permission to take few days off and since you’re having your break…” Levi trailed off before letting go of Eren’s hand to hand in his passport to the security for checking.

 

“I still can’t seem to think right right now… Where are we going anyway?”

 

Levi smirked. “The city of Love.”

 

* * *

 

 

“OH MY GOD! Levi! I can see the Eiffel Tower from here! Oh my god!” Eren exclaimed as his eyes sparkled from all the city lights. It was night time by the time their plane touched down, so they could only check into their hotel and explore the next day.

 

“Come on, don’t get lost now.” Levi chuckled as he laced his fingers with Eren’s, pushing his luggage in his other hand and entering the hotel lobby.

 

The cold wind of the hotel greeted them; Eren looked around and grinned. Their shoes squeaked softly against the spotless white marble floor followed by their luggage; the cream coloured walls reflecting the lights from the diamond chandelier hanging in the middle of the near empty lobby.

 

“Levi Ackerman;  _ J'ai réservé une chambre pour deux _ .” Levi stated when they arrived at the reception.

 

Eren whipped his head back to look at his lover in awe.  _ Since when did he learn French? _

 

The receptionist handed a set of card keys to Levi and returned a soft  _ “Merci beaucoup” _ before Levi made his way to Eren.

 

“Here’s your card key, do  _ not _ lose it.” Levi explained as he handed Eren his card key.

 

“You know French?” Was the first thing that Eren said when he accepted the card key.

 

“My mom is French.” Levi shrugged.

 

“So for the past 11 years we’ve been together, I didn’t know that my boyfriend is half French?” Eren gapped.

 

“It’s nothing to celebrate about. Come on, I’m tired and I need a shower after the ass long flight.” Levi rolled his eyes as he made his way to the lifts, leaving his still gaping boyfriend behind.

 

“B-But it’s something that I should know! Or something…” Eren pouted.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were half German, so why should I?” Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked when he saw the look of bewilderment in his lover’s face.

 

“Wha- How do you know about that?!”

 

“I’m secretly a spy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“God, this bed is so comfortable.” Eren moaned as he buried his head deeper into the pillows.

 

“Stop making out with the pillows.” Levi joked as he slipped out from his room slippers and under the covers. “God I can just pass out any moment now.”

 

“Levi,” Eren called out as he stared at his lover.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“For the best birthday present of course.” Eren chuckled as he scooted closer to the older man, moving his arm over the said man to hug him.

 

“You’ve been talking about Paris for  _ so _ long, this trip is just so that you could shut the fuck up.” Levi chuckled with his eyes closed, but he wounded his arms around Eren as well.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“ _ Goodnight, _ Eren.”

 

“Meanie.”

 

“ _ Eren. _ ”

  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my French mouth... But I don't have much experience with French so... If any of you guys know that my phrasing is wrong, do tell me so that I could change them! :D
> 
> I'm still accepting ideas!! Do comment your ideas below!!
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos for the weaboo me :^)  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you guys have any ideas, do feel free to share and I might just add them to the fic!  
> Cheers!  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
